


it takes an ocean not to break

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 기묘한 관계인 스티브와 버키, 상처/치유, 정서적 상처/치유, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워-이후, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워-크레딧 씬, 트찰라 중심, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: "하지만 그대는 하이드라에게 그 어떠한 복수도 하지 않았잖소."버키가 회의적이고 슬픈 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "아뇨. 아니에요, 저는—" 그는 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물면서 웃음을 멈추었다. "절 다시 끌고 가려는 누군가와 마주치면—어떻게든 처리했어요. 그리고 오래된 하이드라의 기지 몇 군데를 공격해서 다시는 쓰지 못하게 없애버렸죠. 하지만—아니에요. 복수요?" 그는 고개를 저었다. "그건 너무 거대해요. 그대로 내버려 뒀다면 복수심이 제 내면의 방을 전부 차지해서 아무것도 남지 않았겠죠. 전 그걸 내려놓아야 했어요."트찰라와 버키가 서로를 알아가고, 트찰라는 복수심을 내려놓는 법을 배운다.





	it takes an ocean not to break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it takes an ocean not to break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250043) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



> 171231 : 수정

"바쁘신 건 알지만 시간을 빼앗아 죄송합니다, 폐하."

트찰라는 정말이지 바빴다. 지난 몇 주간 새 손님들을 한 번에 몇 분 이상 보지 못했을 정도로 바빴고, 그마저도 회의나 다른 일 때문에 이동하는 동안에나 가능했다. 수배된 도망자들을 숨겨주는 일은, 나중에야 밝혀졌지만, 새로 옹립된 왕에게 우선순위가 그다지 높지 않았다. 결국 그는 아버지의 장례식과 대관식이 끝나고서야 캡틴 아메리카와 윈터 솔저의 문제에 얼마의 시간과 정신력을 할애할 수 있었다.

트찰라는 그들에게 피난처를 제공하기로 한 결정을 재고해 보지도 않았다. 체면과 명예가 걸린 일이었다. 또한 그것이 와칸다의 지속적인 보안과 방어적 고립에 있어서 다소 큰 판돈이 걸린 도박이라면, 성급한 협정이 할 수 있는 것 이상으로 와칸다에 이득이 될 수도 있는 도박이었다. 그 가능성은 아직 흐릿하고 불안정하며, 머나먼 미래에 있었다. 그러나 트찰라는 짙은 안개 너머에서도 언제나 거대한 흑표범상을 느끼고 볼 수 있듯이 그 가능성을 느끼고 볼 수 있었다.

"잠시나마 시간을 낼 수 있어 기쁠 따름이오, 반즈 병장."

반즈 병장이 그 흐릿한 가능성 중 하나는 아니었지만, 그의 미래는 분명히 불안정했다. 반즈가 집무실로 도라 밀라제의 안내를 받는 동안, 트찰라는 잠시 그를 살펴보았다. 소실된 의수를 제외하면, 반즈는 육체적인 부상에서 회복한 상태였다. 전투에 나서지 않을 때, 혹은 대비 중일 때, 트찰라가 그에게서 받은 압도적인 인상은 조용하고 몹시 지친 남자라는 것이었다. 그러면서도 죽음을 바랄 정도로 지치지는 않았고, 그렇기 때문에 반즈는 필사적으로 분투했다. 하지만 몇 주간의 안락한 생활과 친절한 치료에도 불구하고 계속 지친 모습이었다. 트찰라도 알고 있었다. 반즈는 다시 제 머릿속을 믿을 수 있을 때까지 안심하지 않을 것이다. 그가 요청했던 냉동수면은 어디까지나 임시방편에 지나지 않았다. _죽는 걸 제외하면, 제가 생각할 수 있는 가장 안전한 선택이에요. 게다가 그런 식으로 스티브를 떠날 생각도 없고요._ 반즈는 와칸다에 도착하고 트찰라와 단둘이 남게 되자마자 그렇게 말했다.

"폐하의 환대와 도움에 다시 한번 더 감사드립니다." 반즈가 말했다. 트찰라를 매번 놀라게 하는 부드러운 목소리는 그처럼 건장한 사내에게서 나오고 있었다.

"그것이 이 혼란 속에서 내가 맡았던 역할 때문에, 그대를 위해서 할 수 있는 최소한의 일이오." 트찰라는 자신의 성급한 판단을 몹시 후회했다. 왕에게는 물론 왕자에게도 걸맞지 않은 성급함과 분노로 행동했었다. 블랙 팬서의 역할은 보다 훌륭하기를, 왕의 자리는 가장 뛰어나기를 요구했다.

반즈는 그를 냉소적으로 바라보았다. "최소한이라기에는 과하지만, 감사합니다. 그리고 그간 있었던 일들을 생각하면 말할 기회가 없었던 것 같지만—삼가 조의를 표합니다." 애도를 받는 건 지금쯤 트찰라에게 맥빠질 정도로 반복적인 일이 되었다. 그러나 반즈의 애도는 진실되었고, 비슷한 입장의 공감대가 뒷받침되었다.

"고맙소, 반즈 병장. 그럼 여기는 어쩐 일이오?"

반즈는 잠시 트찰라 너머로 울창한 밀림 지대를 바라보며 말을 골랐다. "다시 들어가기 전에 한 가지 알아야 할 것이 있습니다."

"좋소. 하지만 알고 있다시피 그대가 하는 질문이라면 의료진도 기꺼이 대답해줄 것이고, 어쩌면 내가 대답할 수 있는 것보다 더 나을지도 모르오."

와칸다 최고의 신경학, 정신건강의학 전문의 중 한 사람인 맨디사 음벨레가 반즈를 맡았다. 반즈의 뇌에 심어진 트리거 워드를 해결하기 위해서는 더 많은 데이터가 필요할 테지만, 맨디사는 간략하게 일정과 계획을 설명했고, 그것은 특히 로저스 대위를 안심시키는 데 큰 기여를 했다. 의료진이 왕실 의료원 구석에서 서리나 긁어모으려고 반즈를 방치하는 건 아니었다. 그들이 트리거 워드 해제 방법을 찾고 진행 상황을 점검하는 동안, 반즈는 2~3개월에 한 번씩 깨어날 것이다.

"네, 맨디사는 정말 친절했어요. 하지만 저는 폐하께 질문이 있습니다."

"내 성심성의껏 대답하리다."

"와칸다에서, 전 또다시 무기가 되어야 하는 겁니까?"

반즈는 짐짓 조용하게 트찰라의 대답을 기다렸다. 언제나 그의 눈에 서려 있던 피폐한 슬픔은 지금 굳건하고 강철같은 무언가에 압도되어 있었다. 그것은 윈터 솔저의 냉혹함이 아니라 병사 생산에서 살아남은 남자의 의지였다. 그 의지에 트찰라는 사냥의 전율과 같은 것을 느꼈지만, 그것을 제쳐두고 반즈의 침묵을 반추했다.

"그렇지 않소. 오로지 와칸다의 국왕이자 블랙 팬서로서 약속할 수 있을 뿐이지만, 나는—와칸다는—그대를 그런 식으로 이용하지 않을 것이오. 우리가 그대에게 제공하는 것은 피난처와 치료지, 감옥이 아니오."

반즈는 고개를 살짝 갸우뚱거리고 계속해서 트찰라를 살펴보았다. 그들을 갈라놓은 커다란 책상처럼 견고한 적막이 그들 사이에 내려앉았다.

마침내 반즈가 입을 열었다. "소련이 새로운 윈터 솔저를 만들었을 때, 저는—" 그의 입술이 비틀리며 작고 씁쓸한 미소가 떠올랐다. "제가 폐기될 거라고 생각했습니다. 어쩌면, 그러길 바랐던 것 같아요. 하지만 소련은 그러는 대신에 하이드라의 미국 지부에 절 팔아치웠죠. 지금은, 제 목에 걸린 현상금 액수가 더 많을지도 모르겠네요."

반즈의 목소리가 평탄하고 고요하다는 사실이 그가 이야기하는 참상을 더욱 끔찍하게 만들었다. 팔아치웠다. _폐기_. 트찰라의 영어 실력은 아주 훌륭했지만, 그는 혹시라도 원어상의 맥락을 조금 놓친 게 아닌가 하고 의아해했다. 함선은 폐기된다. 군사 기지, 발전소, 핵무기와 마찬가지로—아. 반즈가 스스로를 무기라고 불렀을 때도 특별히 은유적이지는 않았다.

"우리는 사람의 목숨을 사고팔지 않소, 반즈 병장. 값을 매기지도 않지." 트찰라가 자신의 지위에 따르는 모든 권위를 말에 불어넣으며 말했다.

"절 보호해주시는 건 그 대가가 다른 의미로 비쌀지도 모릅니다." 반즈가 말했다. 동시에 그의 입술에는 엄격함이 자리를 잡았다. “그래서 폐하는 여기서 명예욕을 충족시키는 것 외에 무엇을 얻으시죠?" 그리고 여전히, 평탄하고 조용해서 도전이 아니라 솔직한 질문으로 들리게 하는 목소리로 말했다.

반즈가 동기에 의문을 품어도 트찰라는 불쾌해할 수 없었다. 반즈는 영리하기 때문에 질문을 던진 것이다. 혹시라도 그 질문이 트찰라의 속을 조금이라도 휘저어 놓았다면 반즈는 아주 손쉽게 스스로를 통제가 필요한 위험한 무기로 판단하고, 그에 따라 행동했을 것이다. 트찰라는 반즈에게 그럴만한 이유가 있음을 부정할 수 없었다. 게다가 그의 동기가 완전히 이타적이지 않다는 것은 사실이었다. 그는 왕이었고, 언제나 와칸다가 우선이었다.

"로저스 대위는 잠재적으로 중요한 동맹이며, 그의 곁에 남은 다른 어벤저스도 마찬가지요." 로저스가 어벤저스를 탈옥시키자마자 트찰라는 그들에게도 피난처를 제공해주었다. “그대도 그렇고. 내가 생각하기엔, 그러한 우방이 와칸다에 필요할 때가 올 것이오. 고립은 오랜 세월 우리를 지켜주었지만, 그것이 유일한 방패가 될 수는 없소."

반즈는 조금 더 오랫동안, 불가사의하게 트찰라를 살펴보았다. 그러나 주의가 다소 흐트러진 것을 보아 그 대답이 만족스러운 듯했다. 그 순간 반즈는 트찰라를 향해 미소를 지었다. 작고 그늘졌어도 그것은 분명히 미소였다. "네, 감사합니다."

반즈가 물러나려는 사이 트찰라는 질문을 하나 했다. "내 대답이 달랐더라면 어떻게 했을 것이오?"

반즈의 턱 근육에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔고, 눈에서는 투지가 번득였다. "도망쳤겠죠. 전 두 번 다시 이용당하지 않을 겁니다."

트찰라는 미소를 그리더니 자리에서 일어나 반즈에게 손을 내밀었다. "좋소. 그럼 두 달 뒤에 다시 봅시다, 반즈 병장."

반즈가 트찰라의 손을 단단히 붙잡았다. 그의 피부는 트찰라가 예상했던 것보다 더 뜨거웠다. "버키라고 불러주세요."

* * *

트찰라가 반즈—그러니까 버키—를 돕는 프로젝트에 할애한 실질적인 시간은 버키가 냉동수면에 들어간 이후로 고작 며칠밖에 되지 않았다. 그마저도 저녁, 표면상으로는 그의 "개인적인" 시간이었다. 트찰라는 버키를 돕는 데 개인적인 관심을 기울일 필요가 없다고 생각했다. 맨디사를 비롯해 그녀의 의료팀과 연구팀이 버키를 위해, 더 나아가 로저스 대위를 위해 최선을 다할 것이라 믿었다. 그러나 트찰라는 자기도 모르게 버키의 새 의수를 설계하고 제작할 생각에 빠져들었다. 잔인하게 만들어졌음에도 그의 옛 의수는 아름다웠다. 하지만 트찰라는 그보다 더 잘 만들 수 있었다.

과학적이거나 공학적인 프로젝트에 조금이라도 전념할 수 있는 건 꽤 오랜만이었고, 버키의 옛 의수보다 발전된 의수를 제작하는 일은 어서 착수하고 싶어서 손이 근질거리는 도전이었다. 맨디사의 최초 보수적 추정치에 따르면, 버키는 적어도 1년 동안 냉동수면장치를 드나들 듯했다. 그 덕분에 트찰라는 바쁜 일정에도 불구하고 그때까지 틈틈이 새 의수를 준비할 시간을 낼 수 있었다. 맨디사의 팀과 함께 작업한다면 더 빨리 끝날지도 몰랐다. 게다가 작업실에 발을 들인지 얼마나 되었던가? 몇 주—아니, 몇 개월이었다.

그래서 트찰라는 결심했다. 버키의 상태 및 윈터 솔저 생산에 관한 정보를 읽고, 초기 치료 계획 검토를 위해 맨디사가 일정을 잡아 놓은 회의에 참석하기로. 맨디사에게 그와 같은 내용의 메시지를 보내자, 그녀는 버키의 의료 정보가 들어있는 보안 폴더의 링크를 보내주었다. 로저스가 제공했고, 시베리아 기지에서 구한 윈터 솔저 프로젝트 파일도 함께였다. 맨디사는 다음과 같은 메시지도 첨부했다.  _기꺼이 폐하의 도움을 받겠습니다. 하지만 극도로 읽기 힘들다는 것을 유념에 두시기 바랍니다. 폐하께서 원하신다면 반즈의 의수와 관련된 파일만 따로 표시하겠습니다._  트찰라는 고마워하면서도 그 제안은 거절했다. 아랫사람들이 이 파일을 읽어야 했다면, 그리고 로저스 대위도 읽어야 했다면, 트찰라도 읽을 수 있을 것이다.

맨디사가 세련되게 표현한 경고는 엄청나게 절제된 표현임이 드러났다. 트찰라는 버키에게 일어난 일의 핵심을 알고 있었다. 그것만으로도 그 남자에게 필요한 건 구금이나 형벌이 아니라 보호와 치료라고 확신할 수 있었다. 또한 아버지의 죽음을 기리는 데 있어서 지모에게 복수하는 것보다 버키를 돕는 일이 더 낫다는 것도 깨달을 수 있었다. 그러나 세부적인 내용을 읽으면서 트찰라는 또다시 복수하고픈 열망이 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 비록 복수를 주장할 입장이 아니긴 했지만. 그 파일은 가장 끔찍한 악행과 비인간적 행위의 기록이자, 말로 표현할 수 없을 정도로 처참한 인간성 말살 지침서였다. 하이드라는 버키 반즈에게서 인간적인 면을 없애기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그리고 버키는, 그를 향한 자랑스러움과 그에게 고문을 가한 이들에 대한 분노가 뒤섞인 트찰라의 생각으로는, 그것을 쉽게 허용하지 않았다. 불과 며칠 전에 트찰라와 대화를 나눴던 그 남자가 비교적 온전하고 멀쩡한 정신으로 그런 지옥에서 빠져나온 것은 기적이나 다름없었다.

그 파일 덕분에 트찰라는 거의 밤을 새웠다. 그리고 다음 날, 반즈의 냉동수면실과 인접한 실험실에서 그를 맞이하는 사람들의 창백하고 핼쑥한 얼굴로 미루어보건대, 밤을 새운 사람은 트찰라 하나만이 아닌 듯했다. 아니면 단순히 그 파일을 읽은 대가이거나. 와칸다의 의사와 과학자들은 그러한 참상에 조금도 익숙지 않았다.

트찰라도 익숙하지 않기는 마찬가지였다. 와칸다 국경 바깥의 세계가 사람들에게 그런 짓을 저질렀다면 고립이 최선일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 도움이 필요한 사람들을 외면하는 건 그 자체로 죄였다. 그러니 이제는 모른 체하거나 가만히 있을 수 없었다.

로저스 대위가 도착하자 그들은 모두 암묵적인 합의에 따라 더 활기차게 보이기 위해 노력했다. 그 가여운 남자는 피폐해 보였고, 숨길 수 없을 정도로 붉게 부어오른 눈가가 울고 있었음을 말해주었다. 로저스는 그들에게 작고 슬픈 미소를 보냈는데, 솔직히 눈물을 흘린 증거보다도 그 미소가 더 우울했다. 그러다 그는 트찰라를 보고 놀라 눈을 깜빡였다.

"폐하께서 계실 줄은 몰랐습니다."

"버키의 새 의수 제작을 돕고자 맨디사의 팀과 함께 일하고 싶소. 물론, 그대가 괜찮다고 생각한다면." 버키의 요청과 로저스의 주장으로 로저스는 사실상 버키의 의료 대리인이었다. 트찰라가 알기로는, 버키가 로저스에게 새 의수를 원치 않는다고 말할 가능성도 있었다.

"전—물론입니다. 그럼 좋지요. 다만 제—저희의—감사한 마음을 다 전해드릴 수 없어 죄송합니다. 몸을 숨길 곳을 주시는 것만으로도 충분한 걸요."

"천만에. 그리고 격식 차릴 필요는 없으니 트찰라라 부르시오."

“그렇다면 절 대위라고 부르실 필요도 없습니다. 이제는 캡틴도 아니니까요. 그냥 스티브로 충분합니다."

트찰라는 스티브를 향해 미소를 지은 다음 맨디사에게 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리가 어떻게 스티브의 친구를 도울 수 있을지 말해보게."

트리거 워드 제거에 있어서 몇 가지 가능성 있는 연구 방안에 착수하는 데엔 초기 정밀 검사와 테스트, 그리고 윈터 솔저 프로젝트 파일에 대한 맨디사와 그 팀의 검토서로 충분했다. 분명하게 드러나는 맨디사의 작업열 덕에 스티브는 기분이 풀린 듯했고, 회의 내도록 귀를 기울이며 질문을 했다. 한편, 트찰라의 정신은 일찌감치 의수의 가능성에 사로잡혀 있었다. 생물학적인 부분을 보충해야 하고, 버키의 의수에 남아있는 생체역학적 인터페이스(1)를 더 철저하게 조사해야 하고...

맨디사는 냉동수면장치가 있는 방으로 회의를 이끌었다. 버키의 뇌 손상 치료를 촉진하면서 보다 안정적인 정지 상태를 보장하기 위해 이미 장치에 적용해둔 작은 개선 사항들을 스티브에게 보여주고, 최신 측정값을 점검하기 위해서였다. 트찰라는 부분적으로만 주의를 기울였는데, 그도 그럴 것이 아침 일찍 전달받은 문서에 모두 설명되어 있었던 데다가 의수가 부착되었던 부위를 다시 살펴보는 것에 더 관심이 많았기 때문이다. 그는 잠시 버키의 얼굴을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그의 얼굴에는 아직도 미세하게 새겨진 고통과 슬픔이 몇 줄 남아있었지만, 그래도 평온해 보였다. 약간 당혹스럽게도 시체처럼 보이는 건 이러한 상황에서는 어쩔 수 없었다. 그렇지만 러시아의 파일에서처럼 수척하고 고통스러운 모습은 아니었고, 그 점이 트찰라의 걱정을 누그러뜨렸다.

하지만 스티브의 걱정을 누그러뜨리기에는 부족했다. 트찰라가 버키를 향한 스티브의 강렬한 시선을 알아챈 순간, 맨디사는 버키가 깨어날 때를 위한 점진적인 해동 과정의 효과를 다소 장황하게 이야기했다. 트찰라는 향상된 감각을 스티브에게 집중해 심장이 빠르게 뛰는 소리, 거의 공황에 빠진 호흡 속도를 들었다.

"스티브, 괜찮소?"

스티브의 시선은 냉동수면장치 속에 있는 버키에게서 떨어지지를 않았다. "버키가 숨을 쉬지 않아요." 그가 거칠게 말했다.

트찰라와 맨디사가 걱정스런 시선을 빠르게 주고받았고, 맨디사가 조심스럽게 스티브 쪽으로 다가갔다. "그래요, 로저스 대위. 다소 걱정스러운 건 알지만, 지난주에 말씀드렸다시피—"

"아뇨, 저도 알아요. 정지 상태일 뿐이고, 버키는—죽지 않았죠. 그냥—버키가 _숨_ 을 쉬지 않잖아요. 전—"

맨디사가 스티브를 가까이 있는 침대로 데려가기 위해 움직였다. 스티브의 호흡은 가빠지기 시작했고, 그는 손으로 가슴을 짓눌렀다.

"진정하세요. 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고—"

흐느낌과 비슷하게 변한 스티브의 웃음소리에서 거칠게 꺽꺽거리는 소리가 났다. "어렸을 때 천식을 앓았어요. 그런데 지금이—지금이 더 괴롭네요. 벅도 예전에—그렇게 말했죠. '날 따라 숨을 쉬어. 나처럼 천천히.' 그러면 숨을 쉴 수 있었어요. 그런데 버키는 그럴 수가 없는 게—숨이 막혀서—"

스티브가 하는 말의 요지는 충분히 명확했다. 그 사람이 이제 이곳에 없다는 게 너무 고통스러워서 숨을 쉴 수 없다고. 익숙한 슬픔의 나열이었다. 버키가 죽지 않았다는 건 중요하지 않았다. 지금 당장 완전히 _살아있는 게_ 아니라는 것만으로도 그럴만했으니까.

맨디사의 다른 팀원들은 거북해하거나 조금 가슴 아픈 표정을 지으면서 엉거주춤했다. 그들 대부분은 연구원이었고, 가족 때문에 슬퍼하거나 마음이 상할 일이 많지 않았다. 그 스펙트럼에서 트찰라는 가슴 아파하는 쪽에 속했는데, 아버지를 향한 슬픔이 솟구쳐 어떤 위로의 말도 나오지 않았다.

그 사이 맨디사의 얼굴은 격렬한 연민으로 상당히 상기되어 있었다. 그녀는 스티브의 얼굴을 돌려 눈을 마주친 채로 말했다. "대위—스티브, 제 말 좀 들어보세요. 버키는 죽지 않았어요. 정지 상태일 뿐이죠. 마치 시간에서 벗어난 것처럼, 그는 호흡하는 사이의 그 순간, 심장이 뛰는 사이의 고요함 속에 갇혀있어요. 하지만 그건 한순간일 뿐, 몇 주가 지나면 버키는 다시 우리와 함께할 거예요. 그리고 호흡이 돌아오고, 심장은 힘차게 뛰겠죠. 왜냐하면 그는 전사이고, 살아가기 위해 열심히 싸우고 있으니까요."

스티브는 상처 입은 소리를 냈지만, 결국 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 몸을 앞으로 숙여 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 곧 그의 어깨가 들썩거렸고, 고통스러운 소리가 조금씩 끊긴 채 손의 장벽을 빠져나왔다. 그들은 스티브에게 마음을 가라앉힐 시간을 주었다. 어쩌면 트찰라에게도 그런 시간이 필요했을지 모른다.

"죄송합니다." 스티브가 다시 고개를 들어 올리며 말했다.

트찰라는 자신의 고통을 삼키고 스티브의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. "미안해할 건 없소. 어쩌면 기다림이 더 힘들지도 모르지만, 이건 끝이 아니라 시작이오. 혹시 우리를 믿지 않더라도 그대의 친구를 믿도록 하시오."

* * *

비록 상황이 다를지라도 슬픔은 또 다른 슬픔을 불러일으켰다. 그 날 하루, _숨이 막힌다_ 는 스티브의 비통한 말이 트찰라의 머릿속에 울려 퍼졌다. 트찰라는 그 심정을 이해했다. 그 자신의 비탄이 아직도 부적절한 순간에 호흡을 앗아갔기 때문이다. 왕으로서의 모든 결정과 아버지에 대한 소중한 기억을 저울질했기 때문은 아니었지만, 그것은 매일 통렬하게 느끼는 무거운 짐이었다. 아니, 그것은 얼굴을 감싸 쥔 아버지의 따뜻한 손바닥이나 가끔 지나치게 심각해하는 그를 보고 빙그레 웃던 아버지의 모습처럼 가슴을 갈기갈기 찢어놓는 사소한 것들의 부재였다.

한 세기 전, 어린 버키 반즈는 스티브 로저스의 가쁜 호흡을 가라앉혔고, 또다시 그렇게 할 것이다. 하지만 폐를 짓누르는 슬픔의 무게를 덜어내기 위해 트찰라가 가진 것이라고는 아버지와의 기억밖에 없었다. 언젠가, 아주 어렸을 때, 어린 시절의 억울함이나 슬픔 때문에 헐떡거리면서 울고, 숨이 멎을 것처럼 헛구역질한 적이 있었다. 지금은 무엇 때문에 울었는지도 기억나지 않고, 어쩌면 슈리와 싸운 게 원인이었을지도 모르지만, 아버지는 보육실로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어와 그를 두 팔로 안아 들고 말했다.  _자자, 아들아, 이 눈물보다 네 호흡이 더 중요하지 않느냐? 그만큼 경호원들이 걱정되나 보구나._  그렇게 트찰라는 부드럽고 강인한 손 아래서 울음을 멈추고 아버지와 함께 정뇌 호흡을 했었다.

이제 트찰라는 그 기억을 통해서 아버지의 죽음으로 인한 쓰라린 아픔과 끓어오르는 분노까지도 헤쳐나가고자 했다. 아버지의 생명은 회복될 수 없을 정도로 유린당했고, 그것은 사실이었다. 아버지가 사후세계의 불멸의 계곡에서 발견한 평화가 무엇이건 간에, 그것은 트찰라의 손이 닿지 않는 곳에 있었다. 트찰라의 손에 닿는 것은 국제 법원을 통해 느리지만 확실하게 흘러갈 재판과 버키에게 갚아야 할 최소한의 것인 치유였다. 어쩌면 그들이 잃어버린 것 앞에서는, 그들 중 누구 하나에게도, 그것으로는 충분치 않을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그것이 그들에게 해줄 수 있는 전부였다.

* * *

버키가 처음으로 냉동수면에서 깨어났을 때, 트찰라는 새 의수의 내부 작동을 위한 설계와 더 나은 생체역학적 인터페이스에 대한 다양한 방안을 마련했다. 그리고 후자의 경우에는 개선을 위해서 버키의 피드백만이 필요한 상태였다. 트찰라의 일정은 언제나 가득 차 있어서 버키가 해동되는 자리에 참석할만한 여유는 없었지만, 그는 모두 순조롭게 진행되었다는 소식을 들었고, 그 다음 날, 의수 문제로 상의하기 위해 버키를 만났다.

버키가 나키아의 안내를 받으면서 작업실에 도착하자, 트찰라는 대체로 건강해 보이는, 결정적으로 얼어붙지 않은 버키의 모습을 보고 기뻐했다. 게다가 단순히 얼어붙지 않은 걸 넘어서서 윈터 솔저로는 보이지 않는 모습이었다. 그는 면도를 해서 더 젊어 보였고, 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겨 드러난 얼굴은 아주 잘생긴 얼굴이었다. 이제는 그와 목숨을 걸고 싸우지 않기 때문에 알아차릴 수 있는 사실이었다. 트찰라는 그의 얼굴에 새겨진 뚜렷한 선에서 무엇인가로 하여금 유럽의 순교자나 성인의 조각상, 대리석과 석고에 섬려하게 새겨진 고통을 떠올렸다. 상황을 고려해보면 그런 생각은 아마도 부적절할 것이다. 그래서 트찰라는 대신에 다른 감각들을 버키에게 집중시켜 안정적이고 흐트러짐 없는 심장박동과 호흡, 왕실 의료원과 냉동수면장치의 희미한 오존이 섞인 냄새, 그리고 그 모든 것 아래서 약간의 스트레스와 불안이 배어 나오는 버키의 체취를 감지했다.

"어서 오시오. 건강한 모습을 보니 안심이 되는군. 헌데 스티브는 같이 오지 않은 거요? 스티브도 함께 올 것이라 생각했는데."

버키가 고개를 저었다. "제가 야단 떨지 말고 쉬라고 했어요. 그 멍청이가 전날 밤에 잠을 거의 못 자서 그런지 너무 흥분했더라고요."

"그대의 부재가 상당히 힘들었던 모양이오."

이는 세련되게 절제된 표현이었다. 스티브가 냉동수면장치에 사로잡혔다고 말한 맨디사의 표현을 빌리자면, 스티브는 "무척이나 슬픈 강아지"처럼 보이는 와중에도 그 주위를 맴돌고, 어떻게든 맨디사의 팀에게 도움을 주었다. 트찰라는 스티브에게 방해금지 명령을 내리길 원하냐고 물었지만, 맨디사는 그저 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. "아니요, 동기부여가 되거든요. 윌슨 씨는 스티브의 슬프고 실망한 얼굴이 진짜 그의 슈퍼파워라고 했는데, 그게 사실이라는 생각이 들기 시작했어요." 스티브가 자신의 슬픔으로 과학자들에게 동기부여를 하지 않을 때는 훈련을 하고, 도망자 신분을 해결하기 위해 계획을 짜면서 바쁘게 시간을 보냈다.

"알고는 있지만, 스티브가 그렇게 호들갑을 떨 필요는 없죠."

그 말에 트찰라는 버키를 의자로 안내하다가 피식 웃었다. 그는 윈터 솔저 파일에서 읽은 것을 고려해 연구실에서 그 지옥을 연상시키는 건 아무것도 없게끔 신경을 썼다. 또한 그는 무모하지 않았기 때문에 접근성이 높은 무기가 될만한 것도 남겨두지 않았다. 그곳에는 그저 트찰라의 안락한 작업공간과 한 면이 창문으로 가득한 벽이 있었고, 창문에서는 자연광이 쏟아져 들어와 실내를 가득 채웠다. 버키는 의자에 앉기 전에 날카로운 호기심과 적지 않은 경계심을 가지고 실내를 둘러보았다.

"스티브 말로는 폐하께서 절 위해 새로운 의수를 만들고 계신다고요? 정말로 감사하지만, 폐하, 이미 많은 일들을—"

트찰라는 버키의 반대를 일축했다. "그대에게 의수를 만들어 줄 수 있어 정말로 기쁠 따름이오. 요즘에는 이 기술을 활용할 시간이 많지 않아서 실력이 녹슬긴 했지만."

"다재다능하신 것 같은데요." 버키가 눈썹을 치켜올리며 말했다. 온화하고 능글맞은 놀림은 뜻밖의 기쁨이자 한때는 많은 짐을 짊어지지 않았던 버키의 흔적이었다.

트찰라는 싱긋 웃었다. "트찰라라 불러주시오. 그리고, 그래, 나는 못 하는 것이 없소." 그는 뒤로 물러섰다.

버키의 입술이 작은 미소로 실룩거렸다. "게다가 아주 겸손하시고요."

"임금은 백성의 겸손한 종이지." 트찰라는 의수의 도식을 올리기 위해 작업대로 시선을 돌렸다. "자, 지금까지의 진행 상황을 보여주겠소."

그는 기존 포트 및 생체역학적 인터페이스 개선 계획을 포함해 지금까지 한 작업을 버키에게 보여주었다. 바라건대, 버키의 몸에는 이전의 의수보다 더 편안할 것이다. 하이드라가 제공한 의수는 그 자체로 아름다웠지만, 편안함이나 장기적인 사용은 고려되지 않았다. 버키가 강화되었음에도 그 무게는 척추에 무리한 부담을 가했고, 의수와 신경계가 연결된 방식은 나중에 문제를 일으킬 가능성도 있었다. 버키는 주의 깊게 귀를 기울인 다음, 잠시 발광 디스플레이 도식을 검토하고 조작했다.

"수술이 필요한가요?" 결국 버키가 질문을 했다.

"어쩌면. 그건 생체역학적 융합 범위에 달려있소." 버키의 턱 근육이 경련을 일으켰고, 두 눈은 공허한 빛을 띠었다. 트찰라는 움찔하지 않으려고 노력했지만, 읽어본 파일에 따르면 하이드라에서 버키가 겪었던 수술은 악몽과도 같았다.

"하이드라가 처음 팔을 달았을 때와는 다를 거요." 이어서 트찰라는 버키의 팔뚝에 편안하게, 그러니까 위안을 주려고 손을 얹었다. 하지만 버키의 심박수가 급격히 치솟으며 완전히 얼어붙은 것으로 보아, 그런 의도로는 받아들여지지 않은 모양이었다.

트찰라는 손을 치웠다. "용서하시오. 내가 신중치 못했구려. 우리는 와칸다에서 스킨십이 몸에 배었다오." 그에 버키는 날카롭게 고개만 끄덕이고 앞에 있는 도식에 시선을 고정했다.

마침내 버키의 심박수가 정상으로 돌아가자, 버키가 입을 열었다. "그 파일을 읽으셨군요."

“그렇소.” 트찰라가 긍정했다. 둘러대 봐야 아무 소용없기 때문이었다.

어떤 격렬한 감정이 버키의 얼굴에 잠깐 떠올랐다가 무감정한 가면 아래로 다시 가라앉았다. 그것은 아마 혐오감일 것이다. 그게 아니더라도 자기 혐오와 공포가 분명했다. 버키의 얼굴은 고요했지만, 두 눈은 여전히 감정을 드러내고 있었고, 트찰라는 그의 주의를 끌기 위해 몸을 앞으로 숙였다.

"나는 그 파일을 읽고 그대를 돕기로 굳게 결심했소. 그대를 여기까지 이르게 한 것은 나약함이 아니라, 나로서는 이해하기 힘든 강함이오. 버키, 그대는 혼자서 아등바등 그 지옥을 빠져나왔소. 그러니 나머지는 우리가 돕게 해주시오."

버키는 다시 고개를 끄덕인 후, 트찰라의 시선을 피하기 위해 고개를 푹 숙였다. 트찰라로서는 실망스럽게도, 도면에 대한 설명이 계속되는 와중에도 버키는 꼼짝도 하지 않고 조용히 있기만 했다. 하지만 버키가 직접 대답해야 할 질문이 있는 데다가 다음날이면 그는 다시 잠들 예정이었다.

"옛 의수의 감각 범위와 새 의수에 바라는 점을 알려주겠소?"

버키는 마른 침을 삼키고 입술을 핥았다. "압력. 그리고 온도 조금. 원하는 건—감도가 더 높아지면 좋겠어요. 하지만 신경은—"

“알겠소, 내가 해결할 수 있을 거요." 트찰라가 메모를 하며 말했다. “의수로 인한 두통은 없었소? 무게 때문이라거나, 아니면 신경계 압박으로 인한 긴장성 두통 말이오."

"잘 모르겠어요. 머리는 항상 아파서. 지금은, 팔이 없으니까 좀 나은 것 같기는 해요."

트찰라가 미간을 찌푸리며 메모에서 시선을 들어 올렸다. "맨디사와 얘기해봤소?"

“아니요. 진통제는 효과가 별로 없어요. 써봤지만—그러니까 헬리캐리어가—" 버키의 목울대가 움직였으나 다른 말은 나오지 않았다. 그는 결국 머리를 흔들고 간단하게 말했다. "아무튼 아팠어요."

"얼마나?" 트찰라는 파일에서 읽은 것들과 그러한 일을 겪은 사람이 "아프다"고 생각할 정도의 통증을 고려해보았다. 마음속으로는 이미 맨디사에게 보낼 메시지를 작성하는 중이었다.

버키는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "전에는 더 심했어요. 지금도 아프지만."

트찰라는 어디서부터 시작해야할지 확신이 서지 않았다. "도움은 구하지 않았소?" 버키는 그 질문을 이해할 수 없었다.

"누구한테요?" 버키가 물었다. 거기에 우스갯소리나 자기 연민은 없었다. 순수한 질문이었던 것이다. 윈터 솔저가 투옥 등의 끔찍한 일을 예상하지 않고서 누구에게 도움을 구할 수 있었을까? 누구를 믿을 수 있었을까?

"스티브라면 그대를 도왔을 텐데."

버키는 고개를 저었다. "처음에는 제대로 기억나지 않았어요. 그리고 기억이 떠올랐을 때는—우리 두 사람에겐 그게 더 안전했어요. 제가 스티브와 접촉하지 않았다면 말이에요." 그의 입술에 작고 억지스러운 미소가 떠올랐다. "지금 제가 틀렸다고는 못하시겠죠."

그래, 그는 틀렸다고 할 수 없었다. "그 이후 지난 2년 동안 그대는 그저 몸을 낮추고만 있었소."

"네. 눈에 띄지 않게 조심하고, 뒤쫓아온 하이드라를 처리하고, 정신은 똑바로 차리려고 했어요. 제한적인 성공이었죠."

버키가 그린 그림은 암울했다. 세상을 등지고, 고통 속에서, 너덜너덜해진 마음으로, 그리고 그 모든 것으로 인해 외로이. 트찰라는 그것이 많은 노병의 운명이라고 생각했다. 그 가엾은 사람들 중 많은 이들이 고통에서 벗어나기 위해 마약이나 술을 찾았다. 아니면 고통을 억누르기 위해 폭력을 행사하거나. 그러나 버키는 최우선의 관심사에서 벗어나 일종의 망각을 선택하고 있었다. 안전을 위해—자기 자신으로부터 지키기 위해, 다른 사람들을 위해서 말이다. 트찰라가 블랙 팬서로 임명받기 전, 아버지는 _진정한 전사란 언제나 다른 무엇보다도 사람들을 보호하기 위해 행동해야 한다_ 고 이야기했다. 동정심과 경이로움이 고통스럽게 뒤틀린 채 트찰라가 생각하기로서는, 버키는 무기보다 전사가 되기 위해 노력하고 있었다.

"트리거 워드 문제는 그대 혼자서 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었소. 기억은?"

"기억은 많이 돌아온 것 같지만, 잘 모르겠어요. 확실치가 않아요. 저는 절대—" 버키는 경련하듯 마른 침을 삼키고서 말했다. "저는 기억을 기록했어요. 그 모든 걸 이해하기 위해서요. 그리고 그 일지는 부쿠레슈티가 난장판이 된 사이에 잃어버렸죠. 붙잡히면서 일지도 같이 빼앗겼거든요."

"미안하오."

"괜찮아요. 당신 잘못이 아니잖아요." 버키는 힘없이 웃어 보였다. 마치 세상이 자신에게서 이름만 제외하고, 가끔은 이름조차 남기지 않고 모든 것을 빼앗아갈 줄 알았다는 듯이. 그런 생각을 참을 수가 없었다.

트찰라는 버키에게 남아있는 의수와 새 의수의 도식으로 논의를 계속하는 와중에도 오랜 연습 덕분에 표정과 목소리를 유지할 수 있었다. 그러나 남은 시간 내도록 수치심과 분노가 그를 매섭게 할퀴었다. 그의 행동은 알고 있던 것 이상으로 버키에게 해가 되었다. 어느 정도 올바른 사람이라면 버키의 처지에 동정심을 느끼고, 그 원인에 분노하는 것이 마땅하다. 버키의 인생은 몹시 부당했고, 트찰라의 생각에 그러한 부당함을 바로잡을 능력과 자원을 가지고 있다는 것은 바로잡을 의무가 있음을 의미했다. 그것은 왕이자 전사로서, 또한 인간으로서의 의무였다. 더군다나 그 부당함 중 하나가 자신의 잘못이라면 더더욱.

그리고 버키가 일지를 잃어버리게 된 건 분명히 트찰라의 잘못이었다. 트찰라의 잘못만은 아니었고, 그건 틀림없지만, 그의 성급한 복수가 버키를 붙잡히게 만들었다. 왕이 되어서 그에 대해 보상하는 것은 쉬웠다. 은신처 제공도 그 실수에 대한 보상이었고, 치료는 와칸다의 손님이나 국민이라면 누구나 제공받을 수 있었다. 하지만 버키가 한 번 잃어버렸던 기억을 또다시 잃어버리게 된 일은—트찰라는 부끄러웠다. 그리고 이제서야 그 기나긴 추적 내도록 버키가 가방을 가지고 있었다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 가방을 포기하는 게 싸움에서 우위를 점할 최선의 방법이었을 때도 버키는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 그때 트찰라는 슬픔과 분노에 눈이 멀어 알아차리지도 못했고, 신경을 쓰지도 않았다. 그리고 버키가 결백을 외쳤을 때도 들으려 하지 않았다. 트찰라는 버키의 정직성에 자신이 어떻게 반응했는지를 떠올리고 몸을 흠칫했다. 버키가 도망친 이유는 무엇이었을까? 자명하게도 살아남기 위해서였다. 트찰라는 버키의 말에 귀 기울였어야 했다.

이제 트찰라는 귀담아 들을 줄 알았고, 또한 관심을 기울였다. 솔직히 말해서 많은 관심을 기울였다. 그에게는 무정해지려던 의도도, 극심한 부정을 저지르는 걸 도우려던 의도도 없었다. 그러나 한 사람에게서 기억을 강탈하는 데 기여하고 말았다. 빼앗기고서도 다시 되찾기 위해 버키가 발버둥 치며 싸웠던 기억을. 어쩌면 버키가 자신에게 진정한 가치가 있다고 여긴 유일한 것일지도 모르는 기억을.

트찰라는 일지를 되찾아 버키에게 되돌려줘야만 했다.

* * *

기회는 2주 뒤에 있었다. 지모에 대한 전면적인 수사가 한창이고 헤이그 국제형사재판소(ICC)에 회부되는 방향으로 나아가는 가운데, 트찰라는 베를린과 시베리아에서 무슨 일이 있었는지 보다 상세하게 진술할 것을 요청받았고, 회복적 정의(2) 참여 의사를 떠보기 위한 임시적인 제의가 이루어졌다. 변호사와 고문은 우선 서면으로 된 진술서를 보내고 헤이그에 갈 것을 제안했다. 트찰라도 그에 동의하는 방향으로 마음이 기울었으나, 지금은 생각이 달랐다.

지모는 ICC의 구금 시설에 수용되어 있었는데, 수사는 그곳을 기반으로 두고 있었다. 그렇다면 증거물 역시 그곳에 있을 것이다. 트찰라는 도둑질을 해본 적이 없었지만, 그는 천재였고, 블랙 팬서였다. 해낼 수 있었다. 트찰라는 약간의 해킹으로 시작했다. 와칸다의 컴퓨터 기술이 발전함에 따라, 사무실의 배치도를 얻고 버키의 노트가 있는 곳을 찾기 위해 ICC의 보안을 통과하는 일은 하찮을 정도로 쉬웠다. 거기서부터는 잠입 계획을 세우기만 하면 충분했다.

트찰라가 헤이그에 도착했을 무렵에는 쓸만한 계획을 가지고 있었고, 계획대로 한밤중에 증거 보관실을 수색해도 붙잡히지 않으리라는 확신이 있었다. 그의 계획은 도라 밀라제에게도 만족스러웠는데, 그들은 트찰라가 직접 도둑질을 하도록 내버려 두는 것이 마뜩잖았음에도 그를 돕고자 했다.

누군가 윈터 솔저의 일지를 훔친 사람으로 와칸다의 국왕을 의심할 가능성은 없었지만, 그래도 알리바이를 확실히 했다. 도난이 발생한 순간, 와칸다 왕실의 제트기는 그 누구의 눈에도 변함없이 공중에 머물러있을 것이다. 비록 트찰라는 그곳에 없을 테지만. 이튿날 아침이면 그는 네덜란드에 "도착"할 것이다. 또한 진짜와 바꿔치기하는 데 쓸 미끼용 일지도 준비해두었다. 운이 따른다면 당분간은 아무도 바뀐 걸 눈치채지 못할 것이다. 눈치챈다 하더라도 그때 즈음엔 일지의 디지털 사본 역시 사라진 상태일 것이다. 트찰라는 자신이 하는 일에 자부심을 느꼈다. 설령 그것이 도둑질이라 해도 말이다.

처음에는 모든 것이 계획대로 진행되었다. 트찰라는 조금 신중하게 해킹을 통해서 보안을 뚫었고, 근무 교대에 맞춰 잠입함으로써 경비요원을 피했으며, 여유롭게 증거 보관실에 도착했다. 계획에 없던 것은 그를 기다리는 블랙 위도우였다.

"폐하." 로마노프가 사하라 사막보다도 건조하게 말했다. 그녀는 문서 보관함에 몸을 기대고 있었는데, 사실상 휴식 중인 청소부처럼 보였다. 강렬한 붉은색 머리카락은 회갈색으로 염색했거나 가발을 쓴 듯했고, 여기선 볼 게 없다는 태도와 함께 단조로운 종류의 옷을 입고 있었다. "인정해야겠네요. 제가 만나게 될 줄 알았던 사람은 폐하가 아니에요."

트찰라는 왕으로서의 적지 않은 위엄을 모두 모아 이 상황을 따분한 공식 행사에서 지인과 마주치는 순간처럼 여기기로 했다. 복장을 보아하니 로마노프도 공식적인 일로 이곳에 있는 건 아니었고, 트찰라가 발각될 경우에는 그녀도 함께 노출될 것이다. 단지 의문은 그녀가 여기에 있을 이유가 무엇이냐는 것이다. 분명히 트찰라와 동일한 목적은 아니었다.

"누구를 만나게 될 거라 생각했소, 로마노프?"

“스콧 랭이요. 그자가 실제로 도둑이라는 건 알고 계시죠?"

트찰라는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "로빈 후드 유형의 화이트 칼라 도둑으로 알고 있소."

"맞아요. 하지만 절도죄도 좀 저질렀죠."

이 일을 말 그대로 도둑에게 맡길 수도 있었다는 사실은 조금 낙담스러웠지만, 상관없었다. 버키가 일지를 잃어버리게 된 건 그의 잘못이었다.

"랭과 할 얘기가 있었소?" 트찰라는 아주 온화하고 정중하게 물었다.

로마노프는 스핑크스처럼 미소 지었다. "그렇다면 좀 도와주시겠어요? 저는 폐하가 전기 충격을 당한 일로 조금 화가 나신 줄 알았죠."

트찰라는 그녀의 요청을 회피했다. “난 그저 친구의 물건을 되찾으러 온 거요. 그대와 싸울 이유는 없소, 로마노프. 오히려 그대의 행동 덕에 커다란 실수를 면할 수 있었지. 그에 감사하오." 로마노프의 얼굴에 희미한 놀라움이 스쳤다. 트찰라는 버키의 일지가 있다고 알고 있는 선반의 나열에 가까이 다가갔다. 일지가 정말 그곳에 있다면 일지를 움켜쥐자마자 서둘러 도망칠 수 있을 것이다. 그는 로마노프보다 자신이 더 빠르다는 것을 알고 있었다.

"스티브의 방패는 여기에 없어요." 로마노프가 무어라 말하려 했다. 트찰라는 어림짐작이지만 그녀가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알 것 같았다.

"알고 있소. 이곳에 온 건 그것 때문이 아니오." 트찰라가 버키의 일지가 든 증거물 상자를 찾아내는 동안, 로마노프는 아무런 제지도 하지 않고 그저 호기심이 가득한 눈으로 지켜보았다. 상자에는 열두 권의 노트가 들어 있었는데, 각각 작고 깨끗한 지퍼백에 담겨져 있었다. 트찰라는 가짜 일지로 바꿔 넣으면서 조심스럽게 한 권씩 밖으로 꺼냈다. 호기심이 콕콕 쑤셔도 일부러 일지를 들여다보는 짓은 않았다. 그건 버키의 사생활을 침해하는 일이었다.

"반즈의 _일지_?"

“얘기했던 대로 친구의 물건을 되찾기 위해 왔소."

"허, 친구요? 얼마 전까지만 해도 그렇게 반즈를 죽이려고 애를 쓰시더니."

어쩌면, 트찰라는 버키를 친구라고 부르는 것에서 더 나아가는 중일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 버키에게 친구가 되고 싶었고, 자신이 친구이자 동맹이라고 자랑스럽게 여길 한 사람이 눈에 아른거렸다. "내가 틀렸소." 트찰라는 로마노프의 가늠하는 듯한, 날카로운 시선을 마주했다. "그는 자신의 기억을 너무나도 많이 빼앗겼소."

로마노프는 신중하게 무표정을 고수했지만, 그녀의 두 눈은 햇살이 비치는 이파리처럼 따스해졌다. "그렇다면 고양이 도둑에게 맡기도록 하죠." 로마노프가 기대하면서 말을 멈추었다. 그 농담은 끔찍해서 한숨이 나올 지경이었는데, 그럼에도 트찰라는 자기도 모르게 재미있어했다. 아주 터무니없게도 이 상황은 그의 가슴을 환희의 거품으로 가득 채우고 있었다. 그러나 그는 그 무엇도 드러내지 않은 채 적지 않는 노력을 기울여 변함없는 표정을 유지했다. 로마노프가 눈을 굴렸다. "아무도 제 농담을 못 알아듣나 봐요."

"아니, 이해했소. 그저 재미없는 농담이라고 생각했을 뿐이오."

그에 로마노프는 거의 소리 없는 웃음을 터뜨리고서 말했다. "가세요. 빠져나가는 데 4분이면 될 거예요. 참, 서쪽 복도는 피하세요. 경비요원 하나가 그쪽 화장실에서 고생 좀 하고 있는데, 당장 나올지도 모르거든요." 거기에는 아마 사연이 있을 테지만, 트찰라는 묻지 않았다.

"고맙소, 로마노프." 감사 인사를 한 그는 탈출을 시작했다.

그가 떠나는 사이, 로마노프가 소리쳤다. "스티브에게 협정과 로스 장군의 문제를 처리하고 있다고 전해주세요."

그것이 바로 로마노프가 이곳에서 하고 있던 일이었다. 트찰라는 거절로써 그녀를 모욕하려 하지 않았다. "그러리다."

* * *

다음 날, 트찰라는 헤이그에 "도착"했다. 보아하니 도난 여부나 속임수를 눈치챈 사람은 아무도 없는 듯했다. 다행스럽게도 비엔나 폭탄 테러에 대해 추가 진술을 할 필요는 없었다. 그는 즉각적인 여파 속에서 진술을 했었고, 다시는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 꿈과 악몽 속에서 아버지의 시신이 나타나는 건 지금으로도 충분했다. 그 대신에 오늘의 진술은 부쿠레슈티와 베를린에서 있었던 사건 및 지모가 시베리아에서 한 자백을 다루었다.

그것은 정신이 번쩍 드는, 다시 한번 모든 사실을 밝히고 자신의 실수와 성급한 판단을 마주하는 일이었다. 트찰라가 특권층이라는 것은 스티브와 그의 동료들이 직면했던 가혹한 결과를 피할 수 있다는 의미였다. 그러니까 결국, 정당한 법적 절차의 혜택 없이 무작정 수중 감옥에 던져지는 일은 없었다. 금전과 해명이 문제를 해결해주었고, 바라건대 수사에 대한 협력과 곧 있을 재판이 남은 실패를 바로잡아줄 것이다. 적어도 법적으로는. 버키를 위해, 트찰라는 그 난장판 속에서 의혹을 사는 일 없이 최선을 다해 버키의 결백을 피력했다. 다만 그것은 윈터 솔저에 대한 진실이 흘러나왔을 때만 도움이 될 수 있었다. 이미 지모가 버키에게 누명을 씌웠다고 선뜻 인정하긴 했지만, 그래도 트찰라가 이야기를 뒷받침하는 편이 나았다.

알고 보니 지모는 대체로 협조적이었다.

"그에게 뉘우치는 기색은 없었소?" 그날 일을 마무리하는 동안, 트찰라가 검사에게 질문을 했다.

검사가 말을 머뭇거렸다. "그게... 이른바 자신의 행동에 따른 부수적인 피해가 조금 유감스럽다고 하더군요. 말하기 어려운 문제입니다. 그자는 정서가 결여되어있고, 정신적인 상태가... 복잡해요. 24시간 내내 자살 감시를 받고 있죠."

속이 뒤집힐 것 같은 역겨움과 분노의 혼합이 내장을 휘젓고 혈관으로 퍼졌다. _어떻게 감히. 내 아버지를, 일국의 왕을 살해하고서 그걸 "부수적인 피해"라고 부를 수 있지?_ 분노를 다스렸다고 생각할 때마다 틀렸다는 것이 증명되었다. 이것은 계속 벌어져 있는 상처였다.

"그와 이야기를 나누는 것이 가능하오? 회복적 정의를 위해서." 정의는 상상도 할 수 없을 정도로 까마득하게 느껴졌다. 트찰라는 지금 당장 답을 얻어내기로 했다.

"확인해보겠습니다, 폐하." 연락을 하기 위해서인 듯 검사는 곧 자리를 비웠다.

검사가 자리를 비운 사이, 트찰라는 진정하려고 애썼고, 결국 검사가 돌아왔을 즈음에는 대강이나마 분노를 가라앉혔다. 어쨌든 지모를 목 졸라 죽이는 일은 없을 거라고 그 나름대로 확신을 가졌다. "대화가 가능하다고 합니다, 폐하. 그럼 저희가 구금 시설에 면회실을 준비해드리죠."

트찰라는 구금 시설로 안내를 받아 음산하지만 깨끗한 면회실에서 지모를 기다렸다. 방탄유리판이 그들을, 동물원을 연상시키는 무언가를 갈라놓을 것이다. 면회실에 들어온 지모는 손발이 구속된 상태였고, 시베리아에 있던 남자의 그림자에서 더욱 왜소해져 있었다. 지모는 자신만의 방식대로 승리했다. 그런데도 승리는 그를 더욱 공허하게 만든 것만 같았다.

“폐하. 어쩐 일로 행차하셨습니까?" 지모가 미소 지었다. 그것은 예의에 대한 희미한 조롱이었고, 무언가 그 안에서 엉겨 딱딱하게 굳었을 뿐만 아니라 부패하고 있기까지 했다. 불안감이 트찰라의 등줄기를 타고 시큰거렸는데, 지모가 마치 산송장처럼 느껴졌다.

"어째서 네게 '부수적인 피해'가 용인되는지 알고 싶다."

"그렇다면 어벤저스에겐 어째서 용인될까요?"

만일 어벤저스의 부수적 피해가 복잡한 복수극 때문이 아니라, 사람들의 목숨을 구하는 과정에서 발생한다는 사실을 무시한다면 다소 맞는 말이었다. 트찰라는 어벤저스의 운영 방식에 의구심을 가지고 있었고, 형편없는 시행에도 불구하고 여전히 협정이 좋은 방안이라고 생각했지만, 어벤저스는 적어도 멋대로 사람들을 죽이며 설치지는 않았다.

"그건 경우가 다르니까."

"그렇다고 해도 제 가족이 살아 돌아오지는 않죠."

"그래서 내 가족을 죽이기로 했나. 내 아버지를, 내 백성들의 왕을."

"불가피했던 일에 대해서는 유감스럽게 생각해요."

잠시 동안 고통과 분노의 새하얀 열기가 트찰라의 시야를 어지럽혔다. _불가피했던 일에 대해서는 유감이라고._ 그건 참회나 죄책감이 아니라 비겁하고 역겨운, 가식적인 사과였다. 지모에게는 오로지 자신의 고통만이 중요했다. 그 고통이 지모를 사로잡았고, 지모를 사로잡은 고통은 지모의 괴물이 만들어낸 끔찍한 굴레에 갇혀 있었다. 어쩌면 지모가 자살하는 걸 그대로 내버려 둬야 했을지도 모른다. 폭력을 행사하고픈 욕망으로 전신의 근육이 팽팽해졌고, 한순간, 트찰라는 그 어떤 것보다도 폭력적인 욕망을 발산해내고 싶었다. 지모와 그를 갈라놓은 유리판은 전력을 다하면 무너질 것이다. 트찰라는 지모보다, 경비요원들보다도 빨랐다. 그는 머릿속에서 각본을 펼쳤다. 유리를 깰 방법, 경비요원이 조치를 취하기까지 지모의 목을 부러뜨리는 데 걸릴 시간, 탈출 경로, 피해 통제 방법—

그러나 실행하지 않았다. 아버지도 복수를 원하지는 않았을 것이다. 게다가 그건 너무 쉬워서 지모를 망각하기 위한 도피 혹은 정의가 아닌 엔트로피에 대한 굴복이 되리라. 어쩌면 이 공허하고 산송장에 가까운 남자에게 부과할만한 진정한 정의는 없었던 것일지도 모른다. 그래도 트찰라가 할 수 있는 일이 한 가지 있었다. 바로 지모의 복수를 무효화하는 데 손을 보태는 것이다. 죽은 사람을 되살리거나 시간을 되돌릴 수는 없지만, 협정을 수습해 어벤저스를 다시 불러모으는 건 가능할지도 몰랐다. 버키는 윈터 솔저의 잔해에서 인생을 재건할 수 있을 것이다. 트찰라는 아버지와의 기억을 기리며 지혜과 힘으로 백성들을 인도할 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 지모는 승리하지 못할 것이다.

"고맙군. 덕분에 명확해졌어." 그게 트찰라가 진정하자마자 한 말의 전부였다. 그리고 그는 면회실을 떠났다.

* * *

헤이그를 떠나기 전에 트찰라는 판사 및 검사들과 몇 차례 만남을 가졌다. 그는 절도 행위가 발각되었다는 조짐이나 로마노프의 존재를 암시하는 것에 온종일 촉각을 곤두세웠다. 하지만 그런 조짐은 없었고, 최소한 지금으로서는 두 문제 모두 어떻게든 넘어간 듯했다. 게다가 버키의 일지는 이미 와칸다 왕실의 제트기에 안전하게 보관되어 있었다. 트찰라는 짧은 기자 회견을 열었는데, 기자 회견이 끝나면 언제라도 와칸다로 돌아갈 수 있었다.

ICC 로비에서 어슬렁거리는 스타크를 본 순간, 트찰라는 정정했다. 기자 회견과 토니 스타크와의 대화가 끝나면.

"폐하."

"스타크. 로드 대령이 잘 회복되길 바라오."

스타크는 가식적인 미소를 던졌다. “제가 꽤 끝내주는 외골격을 만들어줬으니 괜찮을 겁니다. 그나저나 도망친 슈퍼히어로들과 살인자를 숨겨주는 건 어떠신가요?"

살인자? 트찰라는—아아, 그건 버키를 의미했다. 트찰라는 윈터 솔저의 손으로 저질러진 범죄에 대해 알지 못했지만, 그로 인해 버키가 유죄라고는 생각하지 않았다. 죄는 총을 쏜 사람에게 있지, 총은 죄가 없었다. 아마 지모에게 교묘하게 놀아난 이후, 시베리아에서 이성을 잃은 스타크에게 그 차이는 아주 미세했을 것이다. 그래도 지금쯤은 스타크가 어느 정도 진정되었기를 바랐다. 스타크가 버키를 뒤쫓기로 결정한다면, 아이언맨의 공격에 와칸다가 버틸 수 있어도 트찰라의 잠정적인 계획은 크게 틀어질 것이다.

"무슨 말인지 모르겠군." 트찰라의 말에 스타크는 코웃음을 치고 눈을 굴렸다.

"네, 그러시겠죠. 제가 로스나 다른 누군가에게 떠벌릴까 봐 걱정되신다면 그럴 일은 없을 겁니다. 로스 문제—" 그는 저 먼 곳을 향해 인상을 찌푸리며 말을 멈추었다가 고개를 흔들었다. “어쨌든, 들어보세요. 저는 캡의 작은 올리브 가지를 받았고, 뭐든 간에, 개같은 사과를 받아들였어요. 그렇다고 캡과 제 부모님을 죽인 암살자가 낙원 같은 정글에서 마이 타이나 홀짝거리는 게 행복하다는 뜻은 아닙니다. 그것도 제가—" 그는 ICC 로비 주위를 가리키고 말했다. "이 모든 걸 처리하고 있는 와중에 말이죠."

"분명히 말하는데, 낙원 같은 정글에서 행복하게 마이 타이를 홀짝이는 사람은 아무도 없소, 스타크. 그 반대라면 모를까." 트찰라는 의도했던 것보다 더 날카롭게 말했다. 지모와의 대화가 그를 예민하게 만들었고, 스티브와 버키, 그리고 다른 이들이 책임에서 벗어나 와칸다에서 속 편하게 휴가를 보내고 있다는 함의가 이미 날카로워진 성질을 건드렸다. 버키는 다른 사람들을 보호하기 위해 더 이상 무기로 이용될 수 없을 때까지 삶을 포기하며 수면 상태를 선택했다. 한편 스타크는, 그의 무기가 수천 명을 죽였음에도 세상을 자유롭게 돌아다녔다. 그 불공평함에 마음이 아팠다.

스타크는 트찰라를 면밀히 살펴보다 조금 당황했다. "방패도 없는 놈이 반짝별 때문에 곤란한 상황이라고는 하지 마세요. 아니면—반즈가, 어—괜찮나요?"

“협정이 시행되었을 때보다 더 큰 곤경에 빠진 사람은 없소. 그리고 반즈는 팔을 잃었지." 모든 것을 고려해볼 때, 버키는 꽤 괜찮아 보였다. 그러나 트찰라는 두 사람을 와칸다로 보내기 전, 쇼크에 빠져 의식이 흐릿한 버키를 돌보며 남아있는 의수를 살펴야 했던 사람이었다. 게다가 그는 그렇게 너그럽지 않았다.

"그렇죠. 하. 제 잘못인가요?" 스타크는 주춤했다. "아시다시피 저는—"

"그를 죽이려고 했지."

스타크가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "똑같이 부모의 복수를 이유로 로보캅을 죽이려고 한 사람에게서 많은 비난이 느껴지는군요."

"그에게는 죄가 없었고, 나는 틀렸소. 그에 대한 보상도 하고 있지."

"네, 뭐, 반즈는 사실 세뇌된 살인 로봇이었을 때 제 부모님을 죽였죠." 스타크는 안절부절못하며 트찰라에게서 반쯤 돌아섰다. “아무튼, 오늘 지모와 대화를 했습니다."

"나도 지모와 대화를 나누었소."

"아주 개같던데요. 그 자식은 돌았어요." 스타크는 다시 몸을 돌려 트찰라를 바라보았다. “지모는 폐하의 아버지를 죽였습니다. 그런데도 냉정하시네요. 그냥—"

"법정에 세우기만 하고? 그렇소. 그것이 쉽다고는 말하지 않겠지만, 복수심이 그 자에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 보았을 거요. 그리고 우리들에게도. 나는 그 사이클을 지속하지 않을 것이오. 특히 그로 인해 지모가 원하는 것만 얻게 된다면 더더욱. 그럴 바에는 차라리 내 복수심을 내려놓는 편이 낫소."

"부러울 정도로 적응력이 좋으시네요." 스타크가 팔짱을 끼며 방어적인 자세를 취했다. “저도 노력 중이거든요? 압니다. 반즈는 편리한 총에 불과했죠. 스티브와 터미네이터에게는 이니고 몬토야(3)를 걱정할 필요가 없다고 전해주세요."

트찰라는 스타크를 보고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "그 두 사람이 이해할 수 있는 비유요?"

“뭐, 와칸다에는 DVD나 넷플릭스도 없습니까? 그 영감님들, 도망치느라 남는 시간을 대중 문화 따라잡는 데 써야겠네."

트찰라는 이 정보를 밝혀야 할지 고민하며 망설였다. 그러나 협정을 수정하고 어벤저스를 재결합시키기 위한 계획의 대략적인 윤곽이 보이기 시작했고, 그 계획에는 스타크가 필요했다. 약간의 신뢰와 정보 교환은 나중에 도움이 될 수도 있었다. "유감스럽게도 버키의 냉동수면실에는 넷플릭스가 없소." 그 말이 스타크의 반응을 이끌어냈다.

“반즈를 도로 얼려요? 캡은 괜찮답니까?"

“버키는 우리가 트리거 워드를 해제할 때까지 자신과 다른 이들을 지키기 위한 최선의 방법으로 냉동수면을 선택했소. 그러니 윈터 솔저가 활보할까 봐 걱정할 필요는 없소이다."

" _선택_ —?"

"그가 자유롭게 내린 선택은 모두 다른 사람들을 보호하고, 가능한 한 안전하게 머무르기 위한 것이었소, 스타크."

스타크가 신경질적인 것에 가까운 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그래요? 이쪽도 똑같아요. 썩 잘 지낸 건 아니죠." 그는 이어서 말하기 전에 얼굴을 쓸어내리고, 깊고 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. “좋아요. 그래서, 훌륭하고 괜찮은 유대감 형성이었지만, 제 감정적인 대화의 하루 분량이 다 찼으니 다음에 뵙도록 하죠."

그렇게 그들은 각자 제 갈 길을 떠났고, 트찰라는 스타크와 진전이 좀 생기기를 바랄 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 일주일이 지났을 때, 진전이 생겼다고 할 수 있었다. 누군가 왕실 네트워크의 문을 디지털적으로 정중하게 두드려 사실상 선물용으로 포장된, 작은 파일 꾸러미를 남겼기 때문이다. 트찰라는 바이러스와 멀웨어, 기타 불쾌한 것들이 있는지 검사를 마치자마자 파일을 살펴보았다. 로스 장군의 자료와 함께 의수에 대한 기록 및 도식을 발견할 수 있었는데, 후자는 특히나 의수의 동력원에 초점이 맞춰져 있었다. 트찰라의 추측에, 그것은 정확히 사과의 의미는 아니더라도 스타크 버전의 올리브 가지였다.

그것을 스티브에게 보여주자, 그는 피곤하지만 정겹게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "맞아요, 그건 토니에요." 설계도를 보며 미소 짓는 눈이 촉촉했다. "우리는 아마 괜찮을 겁니다."

"스타크는 그대의 사과를 개같다고 하던데." 아버지가 늘 말했던 대로 트찰라는 지나치게 솔직했다.

스티브가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "아, 토니, 최소 두 시간을 쓴 건데." 그렇게 중얼거린 스티브는 성큼성큼 밖으로 나가버렸다.

* * *

그 다음번에 버키가 해동되었을 때, 트찰라는 자리에 없었다. 와칸다의 통치자로서 수력발전소의 개량 공사를 감독하고, 사자 부족과 흑표범 부족 간의 분쟁을 중개하기 위해 수도와 멀리 떨어진 강가의 정착지로 떠나야 했기 때문이다. 그래도 버키는 며칠 동안 깨어나 있을 예정이었다. 맨디사 팀에게 의식이 있는 환자와 트리거 워드를 해제할 기회를 주기 위해서였다. 그러니 트찰라도 버키를 만나기 위해 그가 다시 잠들기 전까지는 늦지 않게 돌아갈 것이다. 그러면 버키에게 일지를 돌려주고, 새 의수의 진척된 사항을 보여줄 것이다. 트찰라는 그날을 손꼽아 기다렸다. 일주일간 공격적인 부족민들의 서로 양립할 수 없는 요구로 저글링을 하고 나면, 누군가에게 간단한 선물을 주는 것이 위안이 되리라. 선물이라기엔 부족하고, 반환이라기엔 과하다고 생각하긴 했지만.

트찰라는 센트럴 와칸다(4)로 돌아가는 비행기에서 맨디사의 진행 상황 보고서를 검토했다. 연구원들은 윈터 솔저 상태가 버키의 뇌에 어떠한 영향을 미치는지 검사 결과와 판독값을 얻기 위해 트리거 워드를 활성화시켰는데, 필요하다면 버키를 제지 또는 제압하기 위해 스티브와 막시모프도 대기시켜 놓았다. 그것은 힘들어도 필수적인 일이었다. 하이드라의 기록과 서류에는 오로지 윈터 솔저를 제작하고 강제적으로 복종시키는 끔찍한 과정에 대해서만 상세했기 때문이다. 그렇기에 연구원들이 앞으로 나아가기 위해서는 그러한 과정의 결과 데이터가 필요했다. _아무도 다치지 않았고, 버키는 트리거 워드를 활성화한 상태에서도 침착했습니다. 하지만 회복에 악영향을 끼치므로 이 작업은 반드시 필요한 경우에만 재착수할 것을 권장합니다. 버키는 정신을 차린 뒤 상당히 혼란스러워 하고 불안해했지만, 그 외에는 이상이 없으며, 그가 외상성 뇌 손상으로 인해 겪던 통증을 완화시켰습니다._

그리고 나쁜 소식과 좋은 소식이 있었다. 적어도 의수에 대한 작업만큼은 순탄하게 진행되고 있었다. 트찰라는 추가 수술을 피할 수 있을지도 모른다고 생각했는데, 말하자면 하드웨어 작업만으로 충분하다는 이야기였다. 아마 버키도 그 소식을 들으면 기뻐할 것이다. 그는 맨디사에게 몇 가지 의견과 제안을 보낸 다음, 다른 문제에 관심을 돌렸다. 궁전을 떠난 지 일주일이 지났을 때, 신하들이 최선을 다했음에도 왕이 손수 처리해야 할 문제가 산더미 같았고, 결국 트찰라가 버키를 만나게 된 건 궁전에 돌아온 당일 초저녁이었다.

그들은 트찰라의 작업실에서 다시 만났다. 트찰라가 궁전 관리인과의 회의를 마치고 곧장 달려온 사이, 이번에는 버키가 오코예를 대동한 채 기다리고 있었다.

"미안하오, 버키. 그대를 오랫동안 기다리게 한 것은 아니길 바라오. 별일은 없었소?"

버키는 긴장감을 감추는 데 별 도움은 되지 않는 작은 미소로 트찰라를 맞이했다. “네, 전 괜찮아요. 오코예에게 지금 막 돌아오셨다고 들었는데, 저 때문에 많은 시간을 빼앗기진 않으셨으면 좋겠어요."

"그렇지 않소. 사실, 그대를 만나기만 기다리고 있었다오." 버키는 놀라서 눈을 깜빡였다.

트찰라는 안전한 보관을 위해 버키의 일지를 넣어둔 금고로 다가갔다. "그대에게 줄 것이 있소."

"설마 새 팔은 아니죠? 맨디사가—"

"아니, 새 팔은 아니오. 오늘 밤 그와 관련해서 해야 할 일이 좀 있긴 하지만, 내가 말하려던 건 이것이오." 그는 금고에서 일지를 꺼낸 다음, 버키의 앞에 있는 작업대 위에 올려놓았다. “자, 받으시오. 우리가 마지막으로 대화했을 때, 그대는 부쿠레슈티에서의 일로 일지를 빼앗겼다고 했소. 그렇게 된 건 부분적으로 내 행동이 원인이었고, 그런 이유로 그대의 용서를 바라오. 도의적으로 이 일지가 그대에게 어떤 의미일지 알고 있으면서도 당국의 수중에 맡길 수는 없었소. 그렇기 때문에—되찾아왔소."

버키는 일지를 뚫어지게 쳐다보다가 그중 한 권을 펼치기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 그는 손가락으로 일지에 쓰여 있는 글을 더듬거렸다.

"나는 아무것도 읽지 않았다오." 갑자기 긴장이 된 트찰라가 말을 덧붙였다. 일지를 회수하는 것 외에는 아무것도 하지 않았다 하더라도 이건 지나치게 사적이고 부적절한 행위일 수 있었다. 그도 일지의 내용이 궁금하긴 했지만, 읽었다가는 침해가 된다는 걸 모르지 않았다. 게다가 버키는 이미 진절머리가 날 정도로 침해를 당하지 않았던가. "또한 디지털 사본도 모두 삭제했소."

버키의 표정은 고개를 숙이고 있는 탓에 알아보기가 어려웠다. 마치 다시 익숙해지려는 것처럼, 버키는 페이지를 휙휙 넘겼다. "감사합니다." 들릴 듯 말 듯한 목소리가 거칠었다. "대체 어떻게—?"

"헤이그에서 고양이 도둑이 되어봤다고 해야 하나." 트찰라는 뻔뻔스럽게도 로마노프의 끔찍한 농담을 훔쳐서 대답했다.

아니, 그렇게 끔찍한 농담은 아니었을지도 모른다. 버키가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸기 때문이다. 그리고 마침내 고개를 들어 트찰라를 바라보는 그의 얼굴에는 서서히 미소가 피어나고 있었다. 버키의 눈은 맑고 반짝거렸으며, 아까보다 긴장감이 줄어들어 있었다.

“훔치셨군요. _왕_ 이면서, 철통같은 시설에서 도로 훔쳐오셨네요. 고작—" 버키는 말을 멈추고 고개를 흔들었다. 서둘러 울음을 참기 전, 잠시 동안 눈물이 치솟아 올랐다.

“그대의 것이니까. 그리고 이미 많은 것을 빼앗기지 않았소. 내 힘과 능력으로 돌려줄 수 있고, 실제로 그렇게 할 것이오."

"그렇죠. 물론." 버키가 힘없이 말했다. 그는 잠시 트찰라의 얼굴을 살핀 다음, 다시 일지 더미를 내려다보고 인상을 살짝 찌푸렸다. “12권밖에 안 가지고 있었는데 더 많네요."

“아, 그저 디자인만 동일한 빈 공책일 뿐이라오. 혹시 계속 쓰고 싶어할지도 몰라 준비했소." 그것은 마지막 순간의 충동이었는데, 잘못된 선택은 아니기를 바랐다.

"네, 계속 쓰고 싶어요." 버키가 다시 트찰라를 올려다보며 미소 지었다.

다만 그가 흔히 짓던 씁쓸하거나 정중한 미소와는 달랐다. 그 미소는 마치 먹구름을 불쑥 뚫고 나오는 태양과도 같았고, 소년처럼, 상쾌하게, 얼굴 전체를 바꿔놓았다. 잠시 동안, 그는 괴로운 생각조차 하지 않았다. 눈가의 주름은 고통 대신 빈번한 기쁨을 보여주는 증거였다. 이건 문제가 되겠다고, 트찰라는 막연하게 생각했다. 곧 그는 버키를 향해 환한 미소를 되돌려주었다. 그런 미소를 받은 사람이라면, 그리고 그의 매력을 생각하면 당연한 반응이었다. 그에 버키의 뺨이 옅은 분홍빛으로 물들었다.

트찰라는 목을 가다듬고 분주하게 새 의수의 최신 설계도를 끌어올렸다. “그래서, 어느 정도 진전을 이루었고, 수술이 불필요할 수도 있다고 생각하오."

버키는 질문을 하고 피드백을 제공하고, 트찰라는 메모를 하고 디자인을 조정하고. 두 사람은 함께 의수를 설계하는 즐거운 리듬에 빠져들었다. 스타크가 보냈던 의수의 동력원에 관한 정보는 트찰라가 예상했던 것보다 더 유용한 것으로 판명되었다. 버키에게는 다행스럽게도, 새 의수는 예전에 쓰던 것보다 더 가벼운 무게를 유지할 수 있을 것이다.

"특히 이 개선점은 토니 스타크에게 감사하시오."

"네?"

“헤이그에서 스타크와 대화를 나누었소. 그 또한 진술을 하기 위해 ICC에 있었는데, 그대가 의수를 잃게 된 것에 대해 다소 유감을 표했다오. 동력원에 대한 지원은 화해를 향한 첫 동작이라 생각되오."

버키가 넋을 잃고 믿기지 않는다는 듯이 트찰라를 바라보았다. "전 그의 부모를 죽였어요."

“자의로 그런 것이 아니잖소. 스타크도 이해하고 있소이다." 스타크는 그 점을 썩 탐탁지 않게 생각했지만, 머리로는 이해했다.

"혹시—" 버키가 트찰라를 바라보며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. " _절 대변하거나_ 하셨어요?" 도무지 믿을 수 없다는 목소리여서 트찰라는 기분 나빠해야 하나 하고 생각했다.

“그렇지 않소." 트찰라가 대답했다. 다만 ICC의 검사들에게 버키의 입장을 좀 변호했을 수도 있다는 얘기는 꺼내지 않았다. "그러나 우리 둘 모두 지모와 대화를 나누었는데, 그 대화는 우리에게 복수의 해로움과 무의미함을 알려주는 꽤 좋은 본보기가 되었소."

"어째서 지모와 대화를?"

“답을 얻기 위해서, 같구려. 그리고 분노를 가라앉히고자 노력하기 위함이기도 했고."

"효과는 없었군요." 버키가 이미 답을 알고 있다는 듯이 무겁고 침통하게 말했다.

“그렇소. 지모는 부수적인 피해의 '불가피함에 대해 유감'이라고 하더군." 그에 버키가 즉각적으로 분노하는 것을 보고 트찰라는 만족했다.

" _불가피함?_ 빌어먹을. 지모는 그걸 선택했지—" 버키는 말을 멈추고 넌더리를 내며 머리를 흔들었다. "솔직히, 지모가 자살을 시도했을 때 제가 그곳에 있었다면 막을 수 있었을지 모르겠어요."

그렇다고 해도, 트찰라가 알기로는, 버키는 자신을 그토록 잔인하게 학대하고 이용한 사람들에게 아무런 복수도 하지 않았다.

"하지만 그대는 하이드라에게 그 어떠한 복수도 하지 않았잖소."

버키가 회의적이고 슬픈 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "아뇨. 아니에요, 저는—" 그는 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물면서 웃음을 멈추었다. "절 다시 끌고 가려는 누군가와 마주치면—어떻게든 처리했어요. 그리고 오래된 하이드라의 기지 몇 군데를 공격해서 다시는 쓰지 못하게 없애버렸죠. 하지만—아니에요. 복수요?" 그는 고개를 저었다. "그건 너무 거대해요. 그대로 내버려 뒀다면 복수심이 제 내면의 방을 전부 차지해서 아무것도 남지 않았겠죠. 전 그걸 내려놓아야 했어요."

트찰라는 지모를, 면회실에서 속 터질 정도로 평온하던 태도를, 제 귀하고 그릇된 복수로 인한 피해에 어떻게 일말의 진실된 죄책감조차 보이지 않았는지를 떠올렸다. 아버지를 죽인 살인자를 똑바로 마주 보고 목숨을 살려주는 건 트찰라에게 가장 어려운 일 중 하나였다. 그리고 목숨을 구해주는 것도. 면회실에서 오랫동안 분노에 시달린 나머지, 트찰라는 진심으로 지모를 죽게 내버려 뒀어야 했다고 생각했다. 예전에 시베리아에서, 그는 지모에게 이렇게 말했다. 복수가 너를 갉아먹었다고. 그러나 말은 행동보다 쉬운 법이다. 복수를 향한 열망은 쥐가 영혼의 벽을 물어뜯듯이 아직도 트찰라를 갉아먹었다.

“고백하건대, 그게 어렵다는 것을 알고 있소. 그대는 지모에게 복수하고 싶지 않소? 그대의 삶을 뒤흔들고, 무기로 이용하고, 친구가 속해 있던 단체를 무너뜨렸잖소."

“아니요. 지모에게 원하는 걸 주게 될 뿐이에요." 그 대답은 트찰라가 도달한 결론과 거의 동일했다. 그러나 버키가 보여준, 고통스럽더라도 묵묵하게 감내하는 모습은 그 이상이라고 느껴졌다.

"그뿐이오? 그렇게 간단히?"

"누가 쉽다던가요?" 버키가 약간 열이 오른 목소리로 말했다. “아시다시피, 베를린에서, 지모는 절 이용하려고 하면서 미안한 척했지만, 실은 조금도 개의치 않았어요. 그자가 말했던 것처럼 '불가피함에 대해 유감'스러워 해도, 저는 조준하면 쏠 수 있는 간편한 총에 지나지 않았죠. 전 그게 _싫어요_. 하지만 두 번 다시 그렇게 되지 않을 거예요. 그건 절 살인에 이용한 사람들 덕분이 아니에요. 제가 선택한 거죠. 이건 제 선택이에요." 버키가 슬픈 듯한 미소를 지으며 고개를 숙였다. 그리고 잠시 후, 고개를 들고 시선을 마주했다. 몇 개월 전, 트찰라를 처음으로 전율에 떨게 한 강철 같은 완고함과 동일한 시선으로. "그게 제가 가진 전부예요."

트찰라는 가까스로 그 심정을 헤아릴 수 있었다. 그는 아버지를 빼앗겼고, 버키는 거의 모든 것을 빼앗겼다. 때문에 트찰라는 버키가 어떻게 견뎠는지, 또는 어째서 견뎠는지 이해하지 못했다. 어떻게 분노와 복수욕에 휩싸이지 않았는지 이해할 수 없었다. 지모 역시 자신의 세계를 대부분 잃어버렸으나, 그는 공허한 괴물이 되었다. 지금 이해할 수 있는 것은 냉동수면장치에 들어가기로 한 버키의 결정이었다. 모든 선택이 자신의 선택이라고 확신할 수 있을 때까지 심장이 뛰는 그사이의 정적 속에서 살아가기로 한 선택을. 거기엔 트찰라를 변변찮게 만드는 힘과 용기가 있었다.

“버키, 그대를 죽이는 데 성공하지 못했다고 말할 수 있는 것 이상으로 기쁘구려."

버키는 몇 초간 트찰라를 뚫어지게 쳐다보더니 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 웃어댔다. 트찰라는 버키의 웃음에 기분이 조금 상했다. "난 진심이오!" 버키는 그저 싱긋 웃을 뿐이었다.

“알고 있어요. 그냥—저한테 그런 말을 한 사람은 당신이 처음이라서요. 그리고 이상하기도 하고. 그렇지만 감사드려요."

“천만에.”

트찰라가 다음 단계를 시작하는 데 필요한 것을 모두 준비했을 무렵엔 이미 늦은 시각이었다. 목적에서 벗어난 여러 가지 대화로 헤매지만 않았다면 더 일찍 끝났을 것이다. 버키가 즐거운 대화 상대였음을 고려하면 유익한 시간이었으나, 그렇다 하더라도 트찰라에게는 수면이 필요했다. 버키는 곧장 냉동수면장치로 돌아갈지도 모르지만, 트찰라는 내일도 또 다른 일정이 가득한 상태였다.

"이 정도면 충분한 것 같소. 다음번에 만날 때는 그대가 테스트할 기본 프로토타입을 준비해야겠구려."

"기대할게요." 버키가 또 다른 감미로운 미소를 지어 보이며 말했다. 트찰라의 일부는 훔치거나 살 수 있는 게 또 무엇이 있는지 아주 진지하게 고려하기 시작했는데, 그것이 버키의 미소를 재현시킬 것이다. 또한, 스티브 로저스가 조금은 이해되기 시작했다. 만일 대부분의 인생에서 그런 미소를 지니고 있었다면, 그 미소를 지키기 위해 전쟁을 벌여도 트찰라는 비난할 수 없었다.

작업실에서 헤어지려는 순간, 버키가 머뭇거렸다. 트찰라는 잠시 참을성 있게 기다렸다. 버키의 심박수가 조금 상승했고, 얼굴에 약간의 불안감이 서려 있었기 때문이다.

"음, 이게 예의가 아니라면 죄송하지만—" 버키가 앞으로 발을 내딛더니 아주 빠르게 트찰라를 껴안았다. 트찰라는 오로지 온기와 단단한 몸의 순간적인 느낌만 감지했지만, 실제로는 억누른 폭력으로 전신을 움찔거리는 오코예를 등 뒤에서 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 유혈 사태가 일어나기 전에 버키가 손에 든 공책을 어색하게 흔들며 물러났다. "다시 한번 감사드려요." 버키는 그렇게 말하고서 떠났다.

트찰라는 어안이 벙벙해 가만히 서 있었다. 아마도 그의 얼굴에는 조금 멍청한 미소가 감돌고 있을 것이다. 잠시 후, 그는 몸을 돌려 왕족의 숙소를 향해 기분 좋게 걸어갔다. 그 옆을 따라 오코예가 천천히 걸었는데, 그녀의 모공에서는 즐거움이 스며 나오고 있었다. 보아하니 그 짧은 포옹이 암살 시도가 아닌 건 확실했고, 오코예는 이제 마음껏 왕의 지출을 즐거워하기로 했다.

"다친 야생 사자를 천천히 친구로 만드는 것과 다르지 않은 것 같습니다." 오코예가 말했다.

어쩌면, 아주 틀린 말은 아닐지도 몰랐다. 그래도 트찰라는 오코예를 냉담하게 쏘아본 후, 제 태도가 왕에 걸맞기를 바라며 침묵을 지켰다. 아까의 짧은 포옹으로 그의 마음속에서는 맹렬하고 따스한 무언가가 불타올랐다. 그는 버키가 다시 이 세상에 발을 내디딜 때까지 그 희망적인 불꽃을 계속 품고 있어야 할 것이다.

* * *

버키가 냉동수면장치로 돌아간 이후, 트찰라는 자기도 모르게 버키가 한 말을 몇 번이고 떠올렸다. _전 그걸 내려놓아야 했어요._ 버키는 말로 다 할 수 없이 고통스럽고 괴로운 나날을 불가피한 것처럼 보이는 결론으로 단순 축약했다. 그러나 트찰라는 그처럼 간단하지 않음을 알고 있었다. 그가 복수심을 내려놓기로 한 결정은 한번의 성급한 판단, 많은 무분별한 싸움, 상당한 재산피해량, 그리고 다른 누군가가 추구한 불안정한 복수로 인해 연기가 피어오르는 잔해를 목격하면서 이루어졌다.

이제서야 그가 깨닫기 시작한 것은, 한 번 내린 선택을 계속 유지해야 했다는 것이다. 지모의 소름 끼치는 평온함과 마주했을 때도, 아버지의 부재로 인한 상처가 자꾸 튿어졌을 때도, 지모의 행동이 불러온 결과를 보고 느꼈을 때도. 당신을 갉아먹을지도 모르는 걸 내려놓는다는 선택은 매일 반복해야 한다. 트찰라가 생각하기에, 버키는 진작에 이 진리를 깨달았을 것이다.

받아들이기 쉬운 진리는 아니었다. 그 때문에 트찰라는 밤중에 궁전 홀로 나와 도라 밀라제 한 명만을 대동한 채 텅 비고 조용한 복도를 그림자처럼 배회했다. 그러나 이리저리 어슬렁거리는 사람은 그뿐만이 아니었다. 그는 폭포가 내려다보이는 발코니에 홀로 서 있는 스티브를, 달빛 아래 조각상 같은 파수꾼을 발견했다. 트찰라는 그에게 다가갔다.

"폐하." 스티브가 알은 척을 했다.

"트찰라라 부르시오, 스티브. 격식을 차릴 필요가 없지 않소. 더군다나 새벽 2시라면." 스티브는 고개를 비뚜름하게 기울였다. "무슨 일로 나왔소?"

"노병의 후회 때문인가 봅니다. 게다가 저는 많이 잘 필요가 필요가 없으니까요. 트찰라 당신은?"

"젊은 왕의 의구심 때문이오."

멀리서 들려오는 폭포의 굉음을 제외하면 궁전은 고요했다. 트찰라와 스티브는 달이 스며든 풍경을 바라보며 잠시 편안하게 침묵을 나누었다.

“버키 말로는 당신이 노트를 되찾아 줬다고 하더군요. 제가 그렇게 말할 입장이 아니라는 건 알고 있지만, 어쨌든 감사드립니다."

“고마워할 필요는 없소. 애초에 일지를 잃어버리게 된 건 내 행동이 원인이었으니. 내가 되찾는 것이 옳았을 뿐이오."

스티브는 한참 동안 신중하게 트찰라를 바라보았고, 트찰라는 그 뚫어질 듯한 시선을 받아냈다. “당신이 어째서 도망자인 슈퍼히어로들을 숨겨주는지 알고 있습니다. 그건 위험하지만, 당신은 협정과 더불어 와칸다를 위해 긴 게임을 하고 있죠. 그렇더라도—" 스티브는 고개를 저었다. "당신은—친절했어요. 특히 버키에게, 그리고 완다에게도."

"다른 속셈이 있나 궁금한가 보군."

“그렇습니다."

“약간은 그러하오. 나는 와칸다의 국왕이며, 내 백성들의 이익을 위해 행동해야 한다오. 그러니까 윈터 솔저와 스칼렛 위치가 내 백성들에게 불리하게 이용될 수 있는 무기가 아니라는 점이 바로 그 이익이오. 그것은 동시에 옳은 일이기도 하지." 트찰라는 말을 잠시 멈췄다가 시인했다. “그리고 난 버키를 좋아하오. 흠모하기도 하고. 그에 대해 좀 더 잘 알게 되기를 기대하고 있소." 하지만 '버키가 나를 향해 지은 미소를 다시, 가급적이면 매일 보고 싶소.' 라는 말은 털어놓지 않았다.

그러나 지금 당장 그에 근소한 차이로 가까운 것은 스티브가 눈을 반짝이며 짓는, 커다랗고 기쁨에 찬 웃음이었다. 트찰라는 방금 스티브 로저스에게서 평생의 인정과 충성심을 얻었다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

"전 모두가 버키에게서 윈터 솔저를 보는 것 같아요. 이제는 녀석이 달라졌다는 걸 알지만, 그래도 여전히 버키죠. 그건—알아갈 만한 가치가 있는 녀석이에요. 아시겠어요? 버키는 좋은 사람이에요."

“버키는 그대에게 몹시 소중한 사람이로군." 트찰라는 감탄할만한 자제력이라 생각한 것을 발휘해 말했다. 궁 내에서는 캡틴 아메리카와 그의 병장이 어떤 관계인지 활발하게 내기가 오가고 있었다. 트찰라로서는 장려할 수 없었지만, 어째서 그런 내기가 존재하는지는 이해할 수 있었다. 그 관계의 정확한 본질이 무엇이건 간에, 그들의 관계에는 동화 같은 면이 있었다.

"버키는 저를 바라봐요." 스티브가 말했다. 트찰라는 눈살을 찌푸렸는데, 그 말은 트찰라의 발언과 무관한 것 같기 때문이었다. 스티브는 트찰라를 힐끔 보고서 자세히 말했다. "버키는 언제나 절 바라보죠. 작고 병들어도, 크고 강해도, 방패가 있건 없건, 아무 상관하지 않고."

누군가 내기에서 승리할만한 대답은 아니었으나, 트찰라는 스티브가 말하고자 하는 바를 이해했다. 오롯하게 이해와 사랑을 받는 것은 진귀하고 값을 매길 수 없는 선물이었다. 특히 스티브 로저스와 같이 제 것이 아닌 시간 속을 표류하는 사람에게는 헤아릴 수 없을 정도로 귀중했으리라. 그러나 얼마나 터무니없는 대가인가. 스티브와 버키를 이곳에 데려온 기적은 또 얼마나 끔찍한가.

스티브도 아마 자신과 버키가 했던 것과 똑같은 선택을 했으리라, 트찰라에게 그런 생각이 들었다. 스티브도 내려놓는 법을 배웠을까?

“난 버키에게 어째서 하이드라에게 복수하지 않았냐고 물었소. 그에 버키는 복수심을 버려야 했다고 하더군. 그렇지 않으면 자신에게 아무것도 남지 않았을 거라고. 그것이 오늘 밤 내가 잠을 이루지 못하는 이유라오. 비록 복수 대신 정의를 선택했으나, 복수심은 아직도 날 씹어 삼키지."

스티브가 충격을 견뎌내듯이 눈을 감았다. “버키는 항상 저보다 좋은 사람이었어요. 전 매번 싸움을 선택했죠. 버키가 죽었을— _떨어졌을_ —때, 전 하이드라를 뒤쫓았습니다. DC에서의 일 이후, 아직도 하이드라가 존재한다는 걸 알게 되었고—윈터 솔저에 대한 파일을 읽은 날은 제 인생 최악의 날이었죠. 아무리 하이드라의 기지를 무너뜨리고, 머리통을 잘라버려도 놈들이 버키에게 한 짓을 생각하면 충분하지 않아요."

“그래, 시원찮을 테지. 하지만 아무것도 바로잡지 못할 거요." 지모를 죽인다고 해서 그로 인한 피해가 원상복구되지는 않을 것이다. 트찰라의 냉정하고 논리적인 부분은 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 직접 아버지의 원수를 죽이는 것 말고는 위안이 될 수 없다고 주장하는 격렬한 분노의 덩어리가 남아 있었다.

“그런 건 알고 있습니다. 하지만 아시다시피, 라고스에서 럼로우를 쫓았을 때—럼로우는 DC에서 버키가 절 기억했다고, 하이드라가 버키의 기억을 지워야 했다고 하더군요. 럼로우가 그렇게 말하는데, 맨손으로 죽여버리고 싶었죠. 그놈이 곧바로 제 앞에서 폭발한 것 외에는—아무것도 나아지지 않았고, 기분이 좋아지지도 않았고, 그 빌어먹을 게 버키를 위한 일도 아니었어요."

“지금 그대가 버키를 위해 할 수 있는 일은 이곳에 있는 것이오."

"네, 버키만 괜찮다면요." 스티브는 트찰라를 바라보았다. “당신은요? 이미 저보다 잘하고 계신 듯하지만."

"글쎄. 지모가 저지른 짓을 바로잡는 게 도움이 되리라 생각하오."

그것은 긴 시간을 요하는 일이었고, 협정을 로스 장군이 원한 통제 수단이 아닌 다른 무언가로 바꾸기 위해 서로 다른 부분에서 결합하는 계획이었다. 트찰라와 스티브처럼, 명확하게 승리를 쟁취하기 위한 전투를 원하는 전사들에게는 지나치게 느렸다. 그러나 트찰라는 동시에 왕이었고, 그 자리는 다른 종류의 전장에서 인내심과 외교적 수완을 요구했다. 어쨌든 아버지의 생각도 그러했을 테고.

"네, 바로 잡을 수 있기를 바랍니다."

* * *

“왕이시여, 로저스 대위로부터 연락이 왔습니다. 다소 시급한 문제라고 하는군요."

트찰라가 금년의 곡실 수량 보고서에서 눈을 떼고 인상을 찌푸렸다. “고맙네, 므툰지. 일단 연결해주게."

2주 전, 스티브의 팀은 하이드라에 대한 정보 수집 임무를 위해 떠났다. 다만 트찰라가 알기로는—그는 시계를 흘끗 보았다—몇 시간 이내에 돌아오기로 되어 있었다. 며칠 뒤에는 버키를 다시 깨울 예정이었고, 트찰라는 당연히 그 자리에 스티브가 있으리라고 생각했다.

“스티브? 별일 없기를 바라오."

"저희는 괜찮습니다. 필요한 정보도 얻었고요." 스티브가 잡음이 섞인 긴장된 목소리로 말했다. “다만 이륙이 불가능합니다. 이 폭풍 속에서 비행할 수는 없다 보니 발이 묶였는데, 길도 잘 닦여있지 않—" 다른 목소리와 잡음으로 스티브의 말이 끊겼다.

"버키를 맞이할 시간에 맞춰 돌아오지는 못할 거라고 생각하는군." 트찰라가 말을 마무리 지었다.

"네." 그 한마디의 말에 산더미 같은 참담함과 죄책감이 담겨 있었다. "혹시 하루 연기할 수 있다면—"

트찰라는 냉동수면장치의 데이터 및 시각적 자료가 떠 있는 화면을 끌어당겼다. 모든 것이 적절했다. 판독값은 모두 정상에 안정적이었고, 냉기에 창백하기는 해도 버키는 평화로워 보였다. "미안하지만, 스티브, 해동 과정은 이미 시작되었소. 중단하거나 다시 냉동하게 되면 문제가 일어날 수도 있소."

사실 문제가 생길 가능성은 작았다. 그러나 트찰라는 그런 위험을 감수하려 하지 않았고, 맨디사도 그에 동의하리란 것을 알고 있었다. 확실히 맨디사라면 단지 스티브를 위해 해동을 지연하는 일은 용납하지 않을 것이다.

“그렇죠. 죄송합니다. 그저—약속했어요. 그리고 버키가 혼자 있으면—"

"버키는 혼자가 아닐 거요, 스티브."

“네, 알고 있어요. 그 사람들은 대단하지만—누군가 버키의 곁에 있어야 해요. 제가 있어야 하는데—버키를 홀로 내버려 둘 수 없—" 트찰라의 경보장치에 스티브가 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것처럼 들리기 시작했다.

트찰라는 가장 최근에 버키가 깨어났을 때, 그 직후에 촬영한 영상을 몇 가지 동작으로 꺼내 스티브를 안심시키는 와중에도 서둘러 확인했다. 트찰라는 화면 속에서 스티브에게 안긴 채 몸을 벌벌 떨고, 스티브가 귓가에 무어라 속삭이는 동안 그 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻는 버키를 보았다. 버키의 손이 스티브의 셔츠 자락을 꼭 쥔 모습은 트찰라로 하여금 그를 위한 결정을 내리게 했다.

“버키가 깨어날 때 내가 가 있겠소." 트찰라는 일정을 비우기 위해 수석 보좌관과의 약속을 가차 없이 취소했다. 곧 있을 백고릴라 부족장과의 만찬 계획을 검토하는 건 미뤄도 괜찮았다. 그는 그 결과로 변경된 일정을 살피고, 점심 시간을 앞당겼다. 점심은 버키와 함께 먹기로 했다.

통신 상태가 좋지 않은데도 스티브가 내쉬는 안도의 한숨을 들을 수 있었다. " _감사합니다_. 버키에겐 가능한 한 빨리 가겠다고 전해주세요."

"물론이오. 그대가 얼마나 늦건 간에 버키는 그대를 만나기 전까지 다시 잠들고 싶지 않을 거요."

* * *

버키를 깨우는 과정은 최대한 부드럽고, 진짜 잠에서 깨어나는 것과 유사하게 구현되었다. 그런데도 방향 감각 상실이나 몸이 따뜻해지기까지 걸리는 시간에 대한 조치는 없다시피 했다. 그 순간의 버키는 신체적으로나 정신적으로나 가장 취약한 상태에 놓여 있었다. 게다가 버키를 돌보는 의료진도 애정을 가진 사람을 대신할 수는 없었다. 그런 점에서 트찰라는 스티브에게 형편없는 차선책일 테지만, 그래도 그는 버키가 깨어나는 걸 수월하게 할 정도의 힘과 애정과 우정을 제공할 수 있었다.

맨디사와 의료진이 버키를 장치 밖으로 끌어내자마자, 트찰라는 앞으로 나서서 그를 받쳐 들고 가까이 있는 침대로 데려다주었다. 버키는 혼란 속에서 눈을 찡그린 채 트찰라를 바라보았는데, 그런 그는 무척이나 앳되어 보였다.

"당신은—스티브가 아니야. 어디에—"

트찰라는 버키를 침대에 앉히고 그 옆자리에 앉아 바들바들 떨고 있는 단단한 몸을 꽉 껴안았다. 그는 버키에게서 빨라지기 시작하는 심박수를 들을 수 있었고, 두려움과 불안의 시작을 감지할 수 있었다.

"쉬, 진정하시오, 버키, 나요, 트찰라." 그가 목소리를 낮추며 조용하게 말했다. “스티브는 괜찮소. 무사하오. 악천후로 발이 묶여 조금 늦는 것뿐이오. 곧바로 그와 통화를 할 수도 있소."

트찰라는 버키가 품에서 벗어나 위안을 거부할까 봐, 그로 인해 스티브 로저스를 실망시키게 될까 봐 걱정했었다. 그것은 와칸다의 국왕에게도 괴로울 만큼 강력한 영향을 미쳤다. 그러나 버키는 스티브에게 그랬던 것처럼 트찰라에게도 꼭 매달렸다. 그 순간, 트찰라는 버키가 점점 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈고, 마찰열로 인한 작은 도움이 체온을 더욱 빠르게 높여줄 것처럼 버키의 등을 문질렀다. 아마 효과는 있었을 것이다. 버키의 떨림은 조금씩 가라앉기 시작해 이제는 부슬비를 맞는 나뭇잎의 미약한 흔들림에 가까웠다.

“미안해요. 이럴 필요 없는데... 이것보다 더 중요한 일이 있을 텐데." 버키가 트찰라의 어깨에 대고 웅얼거렸다.

"만찬 행사의 좌석 배치도 승인 말이오? 난 이 일이 더 좋소. 정말이오."

“폐하, 제 환자를 진찰해야 합니다만."

맨디사가 관련값을 기록하고 버키에게 현 상태에 대한 기본적인 질문을 하자, 트찰라는 몸을 살짝 물렸다. 버키는 트찰라에게 기댄 채 약간 머뭇거리면서 질문에 대답했다. 그런데 버키의 심박수는 아직까지도 상승하고 있었다. 트찰라는 눈썹을 치켜올려 맨디사에게 조용한 질문을 던졌다. 이게 정상인가? 맨디사는 작게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“고마워요, 버키. 일단은 여기까지. 지난번과 똑같아요. 당신에게 음식을 가져다주고, 그 다음엔 무엇을 할지 얘기할 거예요. 스티브가 돌아오면 말이죠."

스티브가 언급되자 버키는 신경을 곤두세웠다. "혹시—"

"물론이오." 트찰라는 스티브에게 연락하기 위해 구슬 팔찌를 몇 번 두드리고 비틀었다.

“트찰라, 괜찮은 건가요? 버키는—?" 스티브의 목소리가 들리자마자 버키의 모든 긴장이 녹아내렸다.

"아무 문제 없소, 스티브. 지금 버키와 함께 있다오."

"안녕, 스티브."

스티브가 내쉬는 안도의 한숨을 들을 수 있었다. "벅. 못가서 정말 미안해. 폭풍 때문에 늦어서—"

“괜찮아. 또 비행기나 추락시키지 말고." 버키의 말에 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

마침내 버키의 심장 박동이 느려졌고, 버키는 트찰라의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 그 행동은 감정전이(5)에 지나지 않을지도 모른다. 게다가 트찰라는 스티브의 목소리가 공간을 가득 채우는 동안 가장 가까이 있는 따뜻한 몸이었고. 그래도 그 같은 신뢰의 표현은 소중했다. 트찰라는 다시 버키의 어깨를 팔로 감싸 안았고, 이제는 버키의 떨림이 거의 가라앉았음을 느끼며 기뻐했다.

"우린 약 한 시간 반 뒤에 도착할 예정이야. 더 빠를 수도 있고." 스티브가 말했다.

"그럼 그때 봅시다. 그동안 버키와 나는 함께 식사를 하겠소." 트찰라가 출입구를 지키고 있는 아요에게 손짓하자, 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이고 보좌관을 호출했다.

"고마워요, 트찰라. 두 사람 다 나중에 봐요."

"그래서 지난 몇 개월간 세상일이 어떻게 돌아간 거죠?" 마침내 버키가 트찰라에게서 벗어나며 질문을 했다.

트찰라는 버키에게 세계정세와 스티브의 어벤저스가 무슨 일을 하는지를 알려주었고, 식사가 도착했을 때는 왕실과 와칸다의 소식에 대해 상세히 이야기했다. 버키는 대체적으로 조용했고, 천천히 음식을 먹으면서 간혹 빈정대거나 통찰력 있는 의견을 제시했다. 트찰라에게는 다른 급한 업무가 있었지만, 스티브가 도착하기 전에는 떠나고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 버키와 함께 있는 건 정치적 안건과 요구 사항에서 벗어나 한숨 돌릴 수 있는, 즐겁고 반가운 시간이었다.

스티브가 의료원에 도착한 건 트찰라가 애석하게 양해를 구하고 떠나려던 참이었다. 비행장에서 쭉 뛰어온 모양인지 스티브의 얼굴은 살짝 상기되어 있었다. 트찰라가 생각하기에, 그가 즐거워하는 것도 무리는 아니었다. 스티브가 미소 지으며 친구를 맞이하는 순간, 늘 그의 얼굴에 자리하던 근엄함이 사라졌고, 그로 인해 버키에게서 감미롭고 화사한 미소가 되살아났다. 트찰라는 버키의 미소를 보는 순간 눈에 띄게 기뻐하는 스티브를 보고 그 미소에 대한 제 반응이 옳다고 느꼈다. 이후 스티브가 버키를 포옹하면서 그의 반응은 볼 수 없게 되었다.

두 사람은 오랫동안 서로를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그냥 인사하고 떠날지 말지 트찰라가 고민할 정도로 오랫동안.

"괜찮은 거야? 깨어날 때는 괜찮았어?" 스티브가 물었다.

“걱정도 많다. 난 괜찮아. 트찰라가 있어줬어."

스티브가 트찰라 쪽으로 걸어가 손을 붙잡고 열렬한 악수를 나누었다. “다시 한번 고맙습니다, 트찰라. 많이 바쁘셨을 텐데요."

"맞아, 고마워요." 버키가 눈웃음을 지으며 말을 더했고, 트찰라는 조금 맥없이 마주 웃어주었다. "계속해서 말해도 그걸로는 부족하다는 걸 알—"

트찰라는 버키가 자책하기 전에 손을 들어 올려 광대뼈의 날카로운 면을 엄지로 훑었다. "감사는 충분하오." 버키의 눈이 휘둥그레해졌고, 트찰라의 손이 닿은 얼굴에 열이 올랐다. 트찰라는 그것을 상황이 불편해지기 전에 어서 물러가라는 신호로 받아들였다.

트찰라가 떠나는 사이 스티브가 싱긋 웃었는데, 몇 가지 남모를 농담이 그의 눈에서 춤추고 있었다. 그에 트찰라는 근엄하게 고개를 살짝 기울이는 것으로만 답했다. 아요가 보조를 맞추면서 눈썹을 치켜올렸으나, 그는 일부러 무시했다. 불필요하게 남아 있던 연구원들의 열성적인 표정으로 판단하자면, 막 내기의 초점이 바뀌려 하고 있었다. 그러나 버키가 기대왔을 때의 따스한 만족감에 비하면 그런 건 아무래도 상관없었다.

* * *

다음 날, 트찰라는 거의 하루 동안 국무 회의에 참석했는데, 그의 관심을 차지한 것은 대부분 왕권의 소소한 부분들이었다. 그는 맨디사의 팀이 트리거 워드를 제거하기 위한 치료법 중 첫 번째를 시도하고 있음을 알게 되었고, 흔치 않은 잠깐의 휴식 시간 동안 치료가 어떻게 진행되고 있을지 생각해보았다. 누군가의 안전이 위협받았다면 그 소식이 귀에 들어왔을 테니 참담하지는 않았다. 그러나 치료가 잘 진행되고 있는지도 알 수 없기는 마찬가지였다.

몇 주 동안, 맨디사의 팀은 약물을 제조하려 노력해왔다. 모든 것이 잘 된다면 하이드라가 사용했던 비인간적이고 고통스러운 방법에 의지하는 일 없이 트리거 워드와 복종 사이의 연결을 끊기 시작할 수 있는 수용적인 의식 상태를 유도할 수 있을 것이다. 트찰라는 맨디사가 사용하기로 한 향정신성 약물과 마취제의 혼합물에 대해 말했을 때, 버키와 스티브 모두 약간 꺼려했음을 알고 있었다. 트찰라는 그 두 사람을 탓하지 않았다. 버키는 의식이 바뀐 상태의 자신이 얼마나 위험할지에 대해 우려했고, 스티브는 새로운 혼합약이 버키의 정신을 더욱 손상시킬 것이라고 걱정했다.

그러나 맨디사는 자신의 주장을 피력했다. 이 방법이 효과가 있다면 트리거 제거는 대화 요법과 결부된 약물의 복용량만큼이나 비교적 간소하다는 것을 입증할 수 있다고 말이다. 그렇다고 해도 그 과정은 길고 느리고, 또한 버키에게 고될 것이다. 하지만 효과가 없어서 더 위험하거나 극단적인 조치를 취할 경우에 비하면 상대적으로 위험도가 낮은 방법이었다. 면밀하게 통제된 환경과 필요할 경우 버키의 의식을 차단하기 위해 멀리서 대기하고 있는 막시모프라면 모두의 안전을 보장하기에 충분할 것이다. 그러니까 오늘은 버키가 약물에 어떻게 반응하는지 확인하기 위한 임상 시험일이었다.

나중에 알게 되었지만, 결과는 썩 좋지 않았다.

그날 마지막 회의 직후 맨디사로부터 연락이 왔다.

“왕이시여, 오늘 버키의 치료가 어떻게 되었는지 알려드리겠습니다. 좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식, 어떤 것부터 시작할까요?"

맨디사의 목소리는 그런대로 쾌활해서 그렇게 나쁜 소식일 것 같지 않았다. "좋은 소식부터 부탁하지."

“좋은 소식은 버키가 자신이건 타인이건 누구도 해치지 않았다는 겁니다." 그러나 트찰라의 기대에는 미치지 못했다. “또 저희가 개발한 약이 버키의 뇌에 어떠한 _추가적인_ 손상도 일으키지 않았고요." 기대치가 더 내려갈지도 몰랐다.

"나쁜 소식은?"

“유감스럽게도 약물 반응이 잘 나타나지 않았습니다. 처음에는 효과가 거의 없어서 정량을 약간 조절해야 했지요. 그리고 효과가 나타나고서 처음에는 꽤 긍정적인 결과를 얻었지만—그 시점에서 버키는 흔히 '배드 트립'(6)이라고 하는 상태에 빠졌습니다. 저희도 그럴 가능성이 있다는 건 알고 있었고, 버키는 그런 일이 일어나면 기다리겠다고 했지만—지금 고통스러워하고 있어요." 맨디사가 말을 고르며 잠시 멈추었다. “버키를 이렇게 내버려 두고 싶지는 않아요. 그는 지금 제게 아무런 반응도 하지 않고, 스티브에게는 좋지 않은 반응을 보이고 있어요."

"그런데 위험한 상태는 아니라고?" 트찰라는 자신의 방으로 향하다가 진로를 바꿔 의료원으로 가기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

"위험은 없습니다." 맨디사가 분명히 말했으나, 그녀의 목소리는 불행하게 들렸다. “하지만 저희가 이뤄낸 성과가 수포로 돌아갈까 봐 걱정스럽군요. 저는 버키가 또다시 트라우마를 겪게 하고 싶지 않습니다. 누군가 버키와 대화할 수 있다면 반드시 안전하다고 느끼게 해야 하는데—어제 버키는 깨어난 직후에도 폐하에 대한 반응이 좋았죠."

트찰라는 버키를 안심시키기 위한 최선의 방법은 스티브일 거라고 생각했었다. "금방 도착할걸세. 내가 도울 수 있을지도 모르겠군."

그는 관찰실에 도착해 이리저리 서성거리고 있는 스티브와 암울해 보이는 샘 윌슨, 침착하지만 걱정스러운 표정인 맨디사를 발견했다. 스티브는 트찰라의 등장을 간신히 알아차리고도 작은 공간을 정신없이 돌면서 버키에게 눈을 떼지 않았다.

트찰라는 편면 유리 너머로 버키를 바라보았다. 그 공간은 안전을 위태롭게 하지 않고도 치료를 진행할 수 있을 만큼 안락했다. 그러나 버키가 구속되지 않았음에도 당혹스러울 정도로 감옥과 유사하다는 것은 감출 수 없었다. 버키는 무릎을 끌어안은 채로 침대 위에 앉아서 커다랗고 겁에 질린 눈으로 벽을 바라보고 있었다. 그런데 그는 무언가 중얼거리고 있었고, 트찰라는 열심히 귀를 기울여야 했다. "반즈, 병장, 32557038, 반즈, 병장—" 이름, 계급, 그리고 군번. 버키는 오래된 기억의 악몽에 사로잡혀 있었다.

"이렇게 된 지 얼마나 된 건가?"

"두 시간가량 됐습니다." 맨디사가 대답했다. "앞서 스티브가 함께 있었지만, 무언가 버키를 악화시켰고—지금은 스티브를 알아보지 못하고 있어요."

"버키를 이렇게 내버려 둘 수는 없어요." 스티브가 거칠게 말했다. "내가—"

"스티브, 넌 상황을 더 악화시킬 뿐이야." 윌슨이 경고했다.

" _어째서?_ 버키가 왜 날 무서워해? 버키는—”

윌슨은 그저 지독한 연민이 어린 눈으로 스티브를 바라보았다. 그 시선에 스티브는 따지려다가 걸음을 멈추었다. "샘. 어째서야."

“젊은 알렉산더 피어스의 사진을 본 적 있어?"

경악과 분노가 들끓으며 스티브의 안색이 하얗게 질렸다. 그는 고개를 숙인 채로 비틀비틀 몸을 돌려 벽을 짚었는데, 가까스로 억누른 폭력성과 표출할 길이 없는 분노로 몸을 심하게 떨고 있었다. 피어스는 오래전에 죽어버렸기 때문이다. 윌슨이 스티브의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

"죄송하지만, 이해가 안 되는데요." 맨디사가 말했다.

“피어스는 버키의 핸들러 중 하나였어요. 수십 년 전에는 스티브와 많이 닮았죠. 그리고 버키에게 있어서 스티브에 대한 가장 강렬한 기억은 아마 스티브가—더 작았던 시절일 거예요." 그 말이 스티브에게서 무시무시하고 상처 입은 짐승 같은 소리를 이끌어냈다.

"버키에게 인식되는 데 성공한 적 있소?" 트찰라가 윌슨에게 물었다. 확실히 윌슨과 버키는 다소 상극인 관계였지만, 트찰라의 눈에는 형제간의 적대감일 뿐, 진짜 반감은 없었다. 만일 윌슨이 지금 당장 버키에게 위안을 줄 수 있다면, 트찰라는 그가 해내리라고 확신했다.

“노력해봤지만, 지금은 저도 못 알아보고 있어요. 계속 빠져나가야 한다, 안전하지 않다고만 하죠." 물론 그건 버키만의 걱정일 것이다. 다른 사람들은 이미 안전하니까.

"내가 해보겠소."

“악의는 없는데, 당신은 별수 있을 것 같아요? 저 녀석이 당신을 보고 처음 연상하는 건 당신 발톱에 죽을 뻔했을 때가 될 걸요. 아마 투쟁 도피 반응(7)만 일으키겠죠."

트찰라는 버키가 자신에게서 처음 연상하는 것이 아직도 폭력은 아니기를 간절히 바랐다. “어제는 문제없었소. 깨어난 직후에도 내 앞에서 평온했으니까."

윌슨은 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 트찰라를 보았다. "그래요? 반즈가 다시는 전기 충격으로 기억을 지울 일이 없다는 걸 떠올리려고 할 때, '다시 눈을 뜬 걸 환영해' 하고 껴안아 주려고 거기에 있었던 거예요? 만일 잠깐 들려서 위로해 주려고 어깨를 토닥거리고, '곧 스티브가 올 거야' 그런 말을 한 게 다라면 당장 들어가서는 그보다 더 많은 걸 해야 할 거라고 말씀드려야겠네요."

트찰라는 화가 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 평소에는 윌슨의 탐탁잖다는 듯한 건방진 행동을 즐겼지만, 지금은 아니었다.

"샘." 스티브가 꾸짖었다.

"알고 있소. 그리고 난 어깨나 토닥거리고 떠나지 않았소. 계속 곁을 지켰지."

그에 윌슨이 놀라 팔짱을 끼고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "그럼, 버키가 흥분하거든 바로 나오세요. 그리고 묻지도 않고 만지면 안 돼요. 혹시 목이 졸려도 전 분명히 경고했습니다."

“명심하리다."

트찰라가 들어간 순간, 순식간에 버키의 시선이 그를 향했다. 실망스럽게도 그 시선에는 알아본 기색 하나 없이 오로지 두려움뿐이었고, 공간 전체에 공포과 스트레스가 진동을 했다. 트찰라는 조심스러우면서 천천히 버키에게 다가갔다. 버키는 신열 때문에 열기를 내뿜고 있었는데, 얼굴은 홍조로 붉었고, 머리카락은 땀으로 축축했으며, 심장은 공포에 질린 나머지 지나치게 빠른 북소리처럼 쿵쾅거렸다. 또한 동공의 어둠이 눈동자의 회청색을 대부분 집어삼킨 상태였다.

"맨디사, 버키에게 열이 나는 것 같은데." 트찰라는 중얼거리듯 말했으나, 관찰실에서 맨디사가 들을 것을 알고 있었다.

“네, 그건 약물의 부작용이자 그에 대한 신진대사 반응이에요. 체온을 모니터링하고 있는데, 아직 위험한 건 아닙니다."

트찰라는 이제 돌이킬 수 없는 지점에 이르렀고, 자신이 무엇을 하는지 완전히 알지 못했음을 인정해야 했다. 국왕의 공식적인 병원 방문에는 이만한 준비가 필요하지 않았다. 일반적으로는 위로의 손길을 내밀고, 조금 단조로운 애도와 격려의 말을 건넨 다음 떠난다. 그러나 버키의 고통에는 그보다 더 많은 것이 필요했고, 순수한 인간적 품위는 트찰라가 버키에게 위안을 줄 가능성이 있다면 노력할 것을 요구했다. 그리고 그 의무 이상으로, 트찰라는 약물로 인한 자신만의 지옥에 사로잡힌 버키를 내버려 둔 채 편히 잠들 수 없었다.

그래서 트찰라는 마치 전투에 임하듯 마음을 다지고, 힘과 지혜를 위해 표범신에게 기도를 올렸다. 다만 실제로 전투가 일어날 가능성은 없어 보였다. 버키는 싸울만한 상태가 아니었기 때문이다. 그는 부들부들 떨고 있었고, 침대 위에서 무릎을 꼭 끌어안은 채로 아주 작게 몸을 웅크린 상태였다. 이 싸움은 오직 온유함으로만 승리할 것이다. 아버지가 표범신의 지혜와 힘으로 구축했던 종류의 온유함으로. 고집불통이던 어린 시절, 그다지 가치가 없다고 생각했던 온유함으로. 그는 지금 자신이 그 헤아릴 수 없을 정도로 강력한 온유함을 어느 정도 발휘할 수 있는 아들이기를 바라야 했다. 바로 아버지를 조금도 도울 수 없었을 때 돕기로 선택한 사람을 위해서.

“안녕, 버키. 괜찮다면 그대 옆에 앉을까 하오."

"안전하지 않아." 버키가 쉰 듯한 목소리로 말했고, 그 순간 트찰라는 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 깨달았다.

그는 침대 위, 버키의 옆에 앉았다. 그러자 버키는 온몸을 움츠렸다. "지금 당장은 그렇게 느껴질 테지만, 약속하건대 안전하오. 나는 트찰라요. 기억하오? 지금은 2017년이고, 우리는 그대에게 안전한 와칸다에 있소."

버키는 경련하듯 머리를 흔들었다. “의자와 임무가 있어. 항상—난—난 싸우고 싶지 않아, 나는—" 그 목소리에 담긴 절망에 트찰라는 연민으로 목이 메였다.

“의자도, 임무도 없고, 싸워야 할 사람도 없소. 맹세컨대 그대는 안전하오. 와칸다의 왕이자 블랙 팬서로서 내 명예를 걸고, 그대는 안전하오. 내게는 그대의 안전을 보장할 상당한 힘이 있소. 난 그대를 해치지 않을 거요. 이곳에 있는 그 누구도 그대를 해치지 않을 것이오." 트찰라는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. 버키가 가장 두려워하는 것은 아마도 따로 있었다. “아무도 그대가 누군가를 해치게끔 하지 않을 것이오."

"와칸다. 2017년." 버키가 미간을 찌푸리며 말했고, 마침내 트찰라를 바라보았다.

“그래. 그대는 더 나아지기 위해 왔소. 기억하오? 스티브도 바로 문밖에 있소." 그 순간 버키는 또다시, 더욱 격렬하게 몸을 떨고, 트찰라에게서 시선을 홱 돌렸다.

"스티브는 죽었어."

“아니, 스티브는 죽지 않고 무사히 살아 있소. 지금 그대를 무척이나 보고 싶어 하고 있고, 또한 몹시 걱정하고 있소이다. 스티브가 들어와도 되겠소?

"진짜가 아니야. 이건—"

“진짜요. 난 진짜라오. 자—버키, 그대를 만져도 되겠소?"

팽팽하던 긴장이 탁 풀리고 버키가 트찰라를 바라보았다. 그의 두 눈에는 현시점에 대한 더욱 높아진 인식이 드러났다. _두 달 전, 그대는 내게 자발적으로 다가왔고, 이제 그것이 용기 있는 행동이었음을 알고 있소. 어제는 내가 그대를 품에 안도록 허락해주었지._ 트찰라는 그렇게 말하고 싶었다.

그 대신, 트찰라는 이렇게 말했다. "난 그대를 해치지 않을 것이오. 약속하리다." 그러고는 열린 몸짓을 유지하며 비위협적으로 기다렸다. 그것은 적지 않은 양의 노력이 필요한 일이었는데, 살풋 버키가 영혼의 무게를 재고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

결국 버키가 가쁜 숨을 들이마시고서 고개를 끄덕였고, 트찰라는 땀에 젖은 축축한 머리칼을 이마에서 귀 뒤로 넘겨주었다. 이건, 그의 희망으로는, 고통스러운 여파가 없는 접촉이 될 것이다. 그는 손에 닿는 버키의 피부가 얼마나 뜨거운지에 대해 가시적인 걱정을 드러내지 않으려고 했다. 맨디사가 걱정하지 않았으니 그도 걱정하지 않을 것이다.

"알겠소? 난 진짜요. 마찬가지로 스티브도 진짜고. 스티브가 들어오면 직접 확인할 수 있소." 트찰라는 좀 도움이 되기를 바라며 계속해서 버키의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 고통스러울 정도로 느리게, 버키는 트찰라의 곁에서 얌전한 것에 가까운 상태가 되었다.

"알았어."

스티브가 모습을 드러내도 버키가 제대로 반응하지 않을 경우를 대비해, 스티브가 들어오는 동안 트찰라는 그대로 앉아 있었다. 버키의 심박수가 급등해도 그뿐이었다. 버키는 절망적으로 스티브를 바라보고 있었는데, 그 절망은 이미 스티브를 가짜라고 생각했음을 시사했다.

"넌 더 작았는데."

"맞아, 그랬지. 그래도 여전히 나야, 벅. 약속해. 난 진짜야. 여기 있어."

스티브가 간이 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇었고, 버키는 마치 그 사실성을 확인하듯이 스티브의 얼굴을 더듬기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 그 손길에 스티브는 계속해서 전율했으며, 필사적으로 모든 것을 버키에게 집중했다. 트찰라는 불현듯 완전히 쓸모없어진, 그로서는 익숙지 않은 기분을 느꼈다. 그러나 아직은 연약한 비눗방울 같은 순간을 깨트릴까 봐 두려워 떠날 엄두가 나지 않았다.

방어적인 태도가 사라지고, 깨끗한 호수에 잔물결이 일렁이듯 모든 감정이 버키의 얼굴에 스쳐 지나갔다. 지금 이 순간, 버키는 혼란스러워 보이고, 의아해하고, 비탄에 빠져 있었다.

"스티브." 버키의 손가락이 스티브의 코에서 툭 튀어나온 부분을 훑었다. "나의 스티브."

그 순간, 스티브의 표정이 고통스러워 보일 정도로 부드러워지기 시작했다. "그래, 벅." 스티브가 버키의 손을 꼭 붙잡고는 손가락에 입 맞추기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. "너의 스티브야. 맹세컨대, 언제나 너의 스티브일 거야."

그들의 사생활적인 모습을 고려해볼 때, 트찰라는 시선을 돌려야 했다. 그러나 한 번도 본 적이 없는 모습에 가슴이 아픈 순간에도 버키에게서 눈을 떼기란 쉽지 않았다. "네가 죽고, 그들은 내게서 널 빼앗아갔어. 계속해서."

"알고 있어." 스티브가 갈라진 목소리로 말했다. "이제는 누구도 그러지 못할 거야. 약속해." 버키의 이목구비에는 체념이 역력해서 특별히 확신하는 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 스티브는 버키의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞대었다. " _약속할게_ , 벅. 이제 끝났어. 집으로 돌아갈 수 있어."

갑작스런 통증과 블랙 유머가 버키의 얼굴에 스쳤다. "지금은 그게 어디에 있는데?"

“나한테 있어. 내 곁에, 언제, 어디서든. 제발, 내게 돌아와 줘. 싫다면—나 없이도 잘 지내고 있었으니까, 넌—" 버키의 입에서 흐느낌이 터져 나왔다.

“너 없이도 잘 지내? 정말 그랬다고 생각해? 내가 널 다치게 했어. 널 죽일 뻔했고. 난 안전하지—"

“상관없어. 네 선택이 아니었다는 거 알아. 그냥—돌아와 줘."

그때 두 사람 사이에 접촉과 표정을 통한 조용한 대화가 오갔고, 갑자기 떨리던 긴장감이 사라지며 버키가 스티브 쪽으로 몸을 기울인 것으로 보아 결론에 도달한 게 틀림없었다. 버키가 "알았어." 라고 말하자 스티브는 그를 으스러질 듯이 품에 끌어안았다.

트찰라는 슬며시 밖으로 빠져나왔다. 스티브와 버키에게는 서로의 모습만 보이고, 서로의 소리만 들렸기 때문에 구태여 몰래 나갈 필요는 없었다. 트찰라가 다시 관찰실에 들어가자, 윌슨은 안도감 속에서 벽에 몸을 기대고 있었고, 맨디사는 얼굴에 화색이 가득했다.

“아주 잘 하셨습니다, 폐하." 트찰라는 전혀 그렇게 생각하지 않았지만, 그걸로 충분한 모양이었다.

"제기랄, 반즈가 헤롱거려야 스티브의 문제가 해결될 줄 알았더라면 더 서두르자고 했을 거예요."

“버키의 문제를 해결하는 줄 알았는데." 트찰라가 윌슨을 향해 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다.

"그래요, 뭐, 스티브는 지금까지 훌륭하게도 몇 개월 동안 버키에게 무언가 요구하는 것 자체를 자제해왔어요. '누군가를 사랑한다면 자유롭게 놓아주어라.' 스티브는 뭔가 요구해야 했죠."

"그리고 버키도, 제 생각에는 요구받을 필요가 있었어요." 맨디사가 말했다. “제가 선택했을 방식은 아니지만, 이건 훌륭한 진전입니다. 더 어려운 작업을 수행하기 위한 견고한 토대에요."

* * *

이튿날, 트찰라는 일정대로 총 20분간의 자유 시간을 가졌다. 많은 것을 할 수 있을 만큼 긴 시간은 아니었기에 다른 때라면 명상을 하는데 시간을 썼을 것이다. 그러나 오늘은 버키를 향한 끊임없는 걱정의 암류를 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 아침 일찍 일어났을 때, 트찰라는 관찰실의 보안 자료를 확인했었다. 자료상에서 버키와 스티브는 조그만 간이침대 위에서 함께 몸을 웅크리고 있었는데, 스티브는 제 몸집이 훨씬 더 작은 것처럼 버키에게 파고들었고, 버키는 스티브의 셔츠를 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 스티브의 믿음직한 목의 곡선으로, 그를 향해 다정하게 기울어지는 버키의 몸으로 나타난 평생의 친분을 바라보고 있자니, 트찰라는 과거를 들여다보는 느낌이 들었다. 그것은 수십 년 전, 그들의 소년 시절을 엿볼 수 있는 드문 순간이었다. 마음이 흐뭇해지는 광경인 건 틀림없었으나, 버키가 실제로 어떻게 지내고 있는지 트찰라에게 자세히 말해준 사람은 없었다.

그리하여 트찰라는 버키를 쫓는데 20분을 소비해 바깥에 있는 정원에서 그를 찾아냈다. 그곳에는 도라 밀라제 하나가 조용히 경계를 서고 있었는데, 버키 때문이라기보다는 버키를 위해서였다. 버키는 책상 다리를 한 채 바닥에 앉아 있었고, 궁내에 있는 수많은 고양이 중 한 마리가 그의 무릎 위에서 기분좋게 골골거리고 있었다. 밝은 햇살 속에서 녹음이 짙은 정원을 배경으로 새하얀 옷이 버키를 눈부시도록 만들었다. 그 광경은 트찰라의 얼굴에 웃음을 가져다주었고, 꿀처럼 달콤한 황금빛의 온기로 가슴을 가득 채웠다.

"궁전에 길고양이 문제가 있을 것 같아요."

트찰라가 버키의 옆에 앉았다. "길고양이가 아니라 여신 바스트의 신성한 아바타라오. 여신에게 경의를 표하기 위해 이들에게는 궁전에서 자유롭게 행동할 권리가 주어졌지."

"제가 지금 여신의 기분을 상하게 하고 있는 건 아니었으면 좋겠네요. 그러니까, 여신의 아바타를 쓰다듬는다고 해서요."

“혹시 그렇게 된다면 여신이 알려줄 것이오." 트찰라는 버키를 살펴보았다. 버키는 편안해하고 있었고, 그의 두 눈은 한 번의 흐트러짐도 없이 맑고 잔잔했다. 그 고요함은 평상시의 경계 어린 피로가 아니라 평화에서 기인한 정적이었다. "버키, 몸은 괜찮소?"

"네, 괜찮아요." 트찰라가 버키의 이마에 손을 얹어 체온을 재보았다. 버키는 코를 찡그리기는 해도 그 손길을 거부하지는 않았고, 그래서 트찰라는 조금 의기양양해 했다.

"아직도 온도가 높구려."

“저랑 스티브는 혈청 때문에 항상 체온이 높거든요. 이젠 당신도 잔소리할 셈이에요? 어제 저는 어땠어요?"

“의식이 다소 불분명했소. 어제 사용한 치료법이 실패한 것은 유감이오."

버키는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "괜찮아요." 그는 생각에 잠긴 채 무릎 위의 고양이를 계속 쓰다듬으면서 찌푸린 얼굴로 내려다보았다. "트리거 워드에는 별로였지만, 어쨌든 도움은 된 것 같아요. 기분이—한결 나아졌거든요."

"다행이구려."

"그 자리에 계셨죠?" 버키의 시선은 여전히 고양이에게 고정되어 있었다.

"그렇소. 잠시 동안이었지만."

“전 당신을 해치지 않았어요." 버키의 목소리에 담긴 불확신이 트찰라를 아프게 했다. "스티브는 제가 당신을 해치지 않았다고 말했지만—"

"그대는 나도, 다른 누구도 해치지 않았소."

버키는 고개를 들고 딱딱한 미소를 지어 보였다. “그래서 오늘 하루는 어떻게 보내실 건가요. 제 일과보다는 흥미로울 것 같은데. 그러니까, 시간이 나면 말씀해주세요."

트찰라가 시계를 흘낏 훔쳐보았다. "10분 남았군. 그대가 괜찮다면 오늘 저녁 의수의 최신 진행 사항을 검토하고 싶소. 뼈대의 원형이 완성되었는데, 그대의 생각을 듣고 싶구려."

“좋아요. 기대되네요."

10분 후, 계류 법안 검토와 각료들과의 회의가 가득한 하루를 이야기하고 나서 설렁설렁 정원으로 들어오는 샘 윌슨 때문에 이야기가 중단되었다.

“여기 있었구만. 스티브가 수색대라도 꾸릴 태세였는데—아, 미안해요. 방해하려던 건 아니었어요."

"아니오. 막 떠나려던 참이었소." 트찰라는 자리에서 일어나 버키를 내려다보았다. 버키는 무릎 위를 차지한 고양이 때문에 움직이기를 망설이는 것 같았다. "오늘 밤, 내 작업실에서 만나겠소?"

"물론이죠." 버키가 미소를 보내며 말했는데, 그 각도에서는 햇살이 버키의 눈을 녹은 은처럼 푸르스름하게 비추었다. 그에 트찰라는 약간 넋이 나간 듯한 미소로 답했다. 부정하기 어려울 정도로 치명적인 윈터 솔저의 기술은 잊으라고, 이 미소는 혼을 빼놓는 무기였다. 트찰라는 오랫동안 두근거림을 진정시켰으나, 느닷없이 완벽한 순간에 사로잡혀서 모든 것이 선명했다. 햇살의 따스함, 정원의 짙은 풀 내음, 고양이가 그르렁거리는 소리, 그리고 그보다 더 깊은 곳에서 버키의 튼튼한 심장이 느리고 잔잔하게 뛰는 소리. 그 모든 것을 아우르기 위해 트찰라는 감각을 확장시켰다. 산들바람이 버키의 흐트러진 머리카락을 눈에 비추며 정원을 휘저어놓았다. 트찰라는 흐트러진 가닥을 다시 부드럽게 뒤로 넘겨주었고, 버키가 깜짝 놀라지도 긴장하지도 않자 만족스러워했다. 버키에게서 나타난 유일한 반응은 조금 수줍게 변한 미소가 전부였다. 트찰라는 마지못해 버키와 작별했고, 따스한 만족함을 느끼며 명상을 하는 것보다 더 효율적으로 시간을 보냈다고 생각했다.

정원에서 빠져나가는 동안, 윌슨이 하는 말이 들려왔다. “하루종일 여기에 있을 셈이야?"

“글쎄, 그건 아닌데 무릎에 고양이가 앉아 있어서 좀. 게다가 여신 바스트의 아바타라는 말도 들었고. 그러니까, 그래서 못 움직이는 거야." 트찰라는 터지려는 웃음을 억눌렀다.

"그러시겠지. 분명 고양이 애호가들이라니까."

"아, 그럼 다들 조류는 안 좋아하겠네?" 잠시 옥신각신하는 소리가 일어났으나, 그때 트찰라는 소란이 잘 들리지 않는 범위에 있었다. 그가 다시 왕에 걸맞는 침착한 표정을 익히는 데에는 집무실로 돌아가는 것만큼의 시간이 걸렸다.

* * *

그날 저녁, 트찰라는 버키에게서 조언을 얻고 테스트를 하기 위해 골조틀과 동력원을 준비했다. 의수는 작업대 위에 죔쇠로 고정되어 있었는데, 현 상태에서는 미완성이라 조금 으스스하게 보였다. 기초적인 부분만 남아있고 인간적인 요소는 지극히 부족했으나, 의수를 더 자연스럽게 만들자는 제안을 버키가 모두 피해버렸기 때문에 최종 결과물은 옛 의수와 유사한 모습일 것이다.

버키는 나키아와 함께 작업실에 들어와 절반 정도 완성된 의수를 보고도 놀란 얼굴을 하지 않았다. 그저 호기심을 드러낼 뿐이었다.

“좋은 저녁이오, 버키. 바스트의 아바타가 어두워지기 전에 무릎을 놓아주었길 바라오."

"안녕하세요. 저야 당신이 떠나고 얼마 지나지 않아서 금방 의무에서 풀려났죠." 버키가 싱긋 웃으며 말했다. “사절과의 식사는 어떠셨어요?"

“따분하지만 생산적이었소. 자, 의수와 설명서를 살펴보고 그대가 생각하는 바를 알려주시오. 이것은 본질적으로 뼈대에 지나지 않으나, 배선과 생체역학적 인터페이스는 대부분 완료되었소이다. 그대가 괜찮다면 우리는 팔을 연결해서, 말하자면, 얼마나 잘 작동하는지 사전에 파악할 것이오."

"맨디사가 있어야 하는 거 아닌가요?"

“아니, 그럴 필요는 없소. 당연히 그대가 고통을 느끼거나 불편해한다면 그만둘 수도 있지만, 기본적인 자기 수용 감각이 남을 정도로만 감각 연동을 줄였소. 나는 주로 운동 반응 시간에 관심이 있다오."

버키는 근심스러운 듯 입을 꾹 다물고 망설였다. 실망스럽게도 버키는 잔뜩 긴장하며 조심스러워했고, 트찰라는 위안을 건네고자 그의 어깨에 손을 얹고픈 충동을 간신히 억눌렀다. 버키가 의심할 여지 없이 끔찍한, 옛 의수를 테스트하던 기억과 씨름하고 있는 지금, 잘될 거라는 생각은 들지 않았다.

"지금 당장 할 필요는 없소."

“그래도 결국에는 해야 될 텐데 지금 하는 게 나아요." 버키는 어깨에서 긴장을 풀고 경직된 미소를 지어 보였다. "시작하죠."

그렇게 해서 트찰라는 절단되고 남은 의수에 보철물을 연결하는 동안 무엇을 하고 있는지 과정 하나하나를 버키에게 설명해주었다. 트찰라는 버키의 반응을 알아보기 위해 생체신호에 주의를 기울였는데, 그의 고조된 감각에는 스트레스와 두려움이 뚜렷하게 느껴졌다. 그것이 가까스로 신체적 반응의 징후가 되어 무표정한 버키의 얼굴에 나타났을 때, 슬퍼해야 할지 감격해야 할지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 트찰라는 그 조심스러우면서 무표정한 얼굴을, 이렇게 단조로운 목소리와 간결한 대답까지도 모두 외면하고 싶었다. 버키에게서 핵심적인 몇몇 부분은 트찰라가 따라갈 수 없는 곳에 멀리 떨어져 있었다.

의수의 기능 테스트는 적어도 순조롭게 진행되었고, 그렇게 얻은 데이터는 출력을 더욱 세밀하게 조절하는 데 도움이 될 것이다. 버키는 고통 없이 테스트가 계속되자 조금이나마 긴장을 풀었고, 트찰라는 테스트가 끝나고 어깨의 포트에서 의수를 제거하자마자 격려의 미소가 되길 바라며 웃어주었다.

“더 필요한 게 있을지도 모르니 잠시 데이터를 검토해보겠소. 끝나면 돌아가도 좋소. 그동안 그대는 남은 설명서와 보완한 설계도를 편히 살펴보도록 하시오."

트찰라는 데이터로 관심을 돌렸는데, 결과는 고무적이었다. 몇 가지 조정이 필요할 뿐, 의수는 기존의 신경 및 생체역학적 인터페이스와 잘 연결되었다. 앞으로는 동력원의 부하 테스트를 해야 할 것이다. 그 외에는 정상적인 마모와 일상적인 사용으로 인한 손상 후 어떻게 작동하는지 시뮬레이션을 하기 위해 의수의 역량을 확인하고, 또 신경 부하 시뮬레이션을 실행하고... 버키가 입을 열기 전까지 트찰라는 계속 눈앞의 화면에 집중하며 다음 단계에 대해 생각했다.

"이건 꼭 전에 쓰던 의수처럼 강력하군요. 심지어 더 강해요."

버키의 목소리로는 처음 듣는 어조였다. 트찰라는 몇 초 정도 지나고 나서야 그것이 분노임을 알아차렸고, 기술 사양서를 살펴보다가 차갑고 매섭게 일그러진 버키의 얼굴을, 꼭 그러쥔 주먹을 바라보기 위해 시선을 들었다.

“그래, 개량된 비브라늄 합금 덕분에 위력이 더욱 높아졌소. 그것이 문제요?"

버키가 트찰라를 노려보았다. "제가 무기가 아니라면 어째서 무기나 다름없는 팔을 주시는 거죠?"

"그대는 무기가 아니오." 트찰라가 단언했다. 그는 권위의 무게를 모두 뒤로하고는 다음 말을 신중하게 생각했다. 버키가 가진 신뢰란 아직도 부서지기 쉬운 것이었고, 그는 이 순간이 다시는 회복될 가망 없이 산산조각 날 수도 있는 한 지점임을 알고 있었다. “이 팔은—내 의도는 그대 자신을, 그리고 다른 사람들을 보호할 수단을 주려는 것이오. 그것은 물론 그대의 선택이며, 다른 의수를 원한다면 기꺼이 그대를 위해 새로 설계할 것이오."

“여기서 내가 선택한 건 아무것도 없어요. 팔도, 이 빌어먹을, 혈청 맞은 몸뚱이도, 좆같은 21세기에 있는 것도—난—" 버키는 말을 멈추고 고개를 흔들다가 조용해졌다. "사람들을 죽이고 싶지 않아요. 싸우고 싶지 않아요."

“알고 있소. 그러나 난 그대가 선택했던 게 무엇인지도 알고 있소. 그대는 사람들을 보호하기로 선택했지. 내 아버지는 언제나 전사의 첫 번째 의무란 사람들을 보호하는 것이라 하셨소. 버키, 내가 그대를 만난 이래로 그대가 자유롭게 내렸던 선택은 모두 자신의 자유를 희생하면서까지 다른 사람들을 보호하기 위한 것임을 보아왔소." 그것은 트찰라가 그 필요성에 슬퍼하는 와중에도 버키에게 탄복한 점이었다.

"그걸로는 충분하지 않아요! 내가 죽인 사람들을 위해서는 아무리 못해도 다시 이용당하는 일은 없어야 해요. 죽음을 보상할 수는 없어도 그건 가능하니까. 그런데 이런 무기를 주면—”

버키에게 중요한 건 물론 죽일 수밖에 없었던 사람들에게 부채를 갚는 것이었으나, 정작 본인은 그것이 얼마나 대단한 일인지도 알지 못하는 것 같았다.

“그렇다면 이 팔을 어떻게 사용할지는 여전히 그대의 몫이요. 우리 모두 알고 있다시피, 그대에게는 의수가 있건 없건 위험해질 가능성이 있소. 내가 말해줄 수 있는 건 오로지 그대가 어떤 사람인지 내가 알고 있다는 것이오. 그렇기 때문에 그대를 믿고 힘을 주는 것이고. 트리거 워드를 제거하게 되면 그대도 믿을 수 있기를 바라오."

버키는 불신이 어린 눈으로 트찰라를 바라보았다. “당신이—당신이 뭘 알고 있다는 건지 모르겠어요. 난 인간 지뢰니까, 그래, 그것 때문에 날 믿어서는 안돼요."

“그래도 나는 그대를 믿소. 상상도 할 수 없는 일을 견뎌내고, 아직도 다른 사람들을 보호하기 위해 행동하며, 복수를 시도조차 하지 않은 사람을 알고 있기 때문이오." 버키에게 이걸 납득시킬 수 있을지는 알 수 없었지만, 시도하는 게 중요하다고 생각되었다.

"내가 도망친 걸 정말 멋지게 얘기하네요."

트찰라가 팔짱을 끼고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "버키, 그대를 존경하는 내 마음을 막고 싶은 게 목표라면 그렇게는 못 할 거요."

버키는 웃음을 터뜨렸는데, 체념과 놀라움이 균등하게 섞여 있었다. "알았어요. 그렇게 말씀하신다면야."

"그러나 정말로 다른 의수를 원하거나 전혀 필요치 않는다면—”

"아니에요." 버키가 고개를 가로저으며 말했다. “무해한 사람이 될 수 있다는 생각을 하고 싶어서 외면하고 있었어요. 그냥—트리거 워드를 제거하고 나면 어떨지 지금은 잘 모르겠네요." 버키가 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸고, 그의 얼굴에는 또다시 일상적인 피로가 내려앉았다.

"괜찮소. 그래도..." 트찰라는 어떻게 말해야 좋을지 고민하며 망설였다. 그는 의사가 아니었지만, 트리거 워드를 제거한다고 해서 회복 작업이 끝나는 건 아님을 알고 있었다. 그러나 앞으로 남은 일들로 버키를 좌절시키고 싶지는 않았다. "그대에게는 내 백성들이 제공 가능한 모든 치료를 받을 자격이 있음을 알고 있을 거요. 트리거를 제거한 이후에도 말이오."

버키가 작고 예리하게 웃었다. “그래요, 알고 있어요. 그 이후에도 난 계속 엉망진창이겠죠. 살인 기계가 될 가능성은 낮고, 냉동될 필요도 없겠지만. 이해해요. 괜찮아요."

"음, 난 그대가 다시 잠들 필요가 없기를 고대하고 있소. 그대를 알아갈 수 있는 기회를 가지고 싶기 때문이오. 친구가 되기 위해." 트찰라는 그렇게 말한 즉시 자신이 뱉은 말의 부자연스러움에 움찔거리는 몸을 억눌렀다. 왕족은 아무 조건 없이 교제에 자유로워질 기회가 극히 드물었고, 그래서 트찰라는 서툴기 짝이 없었다. 경험이 없는 것은 아니었다. 동맹이나 드문 연애 관계는 제쳐두고, 트찰라가 마지막으로 진지하게 노력했던 건 아마 옥스퍼드에 다녔을 때였다. 그때 학우들은 기죽거나 젠체하며 심드렁하게 굴었다. 버키는 그 어느 쪽에도 해당되지 않았고, 솔직히 말해서 그게 매력적인 부분이었다.

버키는 어색한 점을 신경 쓰지 않는 듯했다. 왜냐하면 그저 감미롭고 따스한 미소를 지었기 때문이다. 언젠가 트찰라는 이 미소를, 작고 기적 같은 선물을 하나하나 기억하기를 그만둘지도 모른다. "나도 그러고 싶어요." 그러나 버키의 미소가 멋쩍게 변했다. "그렇지만, 음, 기회가—얼마 동안 없었거든요. 내 말은 70년 동안이요. 그러니까 미리 사과할게요?"

"무슨 말이오?" 오늘 밤 작업은 충분히 할 만큼 했고, 트찰라는 도식을 모두 정리한 다음 출입구로 향했다. 작업실에서 나와 숙소로 걸어가는 동안 버키는 트찰라와 보조를 맞추었다.

"그러니까, 사람들과의 관계. 어, 친구 관계 말이에요."

"스티브는?"

"스티브는 예외죠."

스티브와 버키에 대한 내기에서 누군가 승리할 수 있는 또 다른 기회가 여기 있었다. 트찰라의 곁을 따르던 나키아의 집중력이 날카로워진 것을 보아, 그녀도 판돈을 좀 건 모양이었다. 사실 트찰라는 그 문제를 비난해야 하지만, 그 역시 두 사람의 관계에 대해 다소 부적절한 호기심을 가지고 있다는 걸 생각하면 도덕적인 우위는 없는 듯했다.

"스티브는 어째서 예외요?"

"스티브는 _스티브니까요._ " 명확해진 건 아무것도 없었다. 버키는 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 트찰라를 바라보았다. "스티브를 좋아하는 게 맞죠?"

"난—" 이는 분명 일종의 시험이었다. "물론이오. 스티브는 몹시 명예로우며 도덕적 신념을 가진 사내로, 난 그의 견해를 존중하오."

이 대답은 버키의 기준에 합격인 듯했다. "좋아요." 몇 초 동안 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않고 걸었다.

"두 사람은 무척이나 가까운 사이구려." 트찰라가 조심스럽게 돌려서 말했다.

"그럼요. 스티브와버키, 버키와스티브." 단조로운 억양은 그것이 진부한 표현임을 넌지시 드러냈다. “우리가 자라는 동안, 모든 이웃이 우리가 한사람인 것처럼 늘 그렇게 말했어요. 역사책과 전시회의 설명에 따르면 '떼려야 뗄 수 없는' 사이죠."

그러나 시간과 비극이 두 사람을 갈라놓았다. "항상 떼려야 뗄 수 없는 것은 아니었소."

"네, 그렇죠. 그렇지만 우리가 서로 떨어지게 되면 잘 되는 일이 없는 것 같아요." 버키의 입술이 씁쓸하고 슬픈 곡선을 그렸다.

그들은 스티브와 그 일행이 머무는 손님용 숙소에 도착했는데, 버키가 깨어날 때면 스티브와 버키가 함께 객실을 공유했다. "지모와 협정에 의해 이렇게 엉망이 된 가운데서도 명백히 긍정적인 점이 적어도 하나 있다면 그것이 그대들의 재회이기를 바라오."

버키의 시선이 부드럽고 따스하게 변했다. "네, 맞아요." 그는 고개를 기울이고 트찰라를 향해 미소 지었다. “그렇지만 긍정적인 점이 그 하나뿐인 건 아니에요." 트찰라는 버키에게 미소를 되돌려주었고, 몸을 기울여 그에게 입 맞추고픈 충동을 가까스로 견뎌냈다. 이 시점에서는 분명 부적절한 행위이리라.

버키가 돌아서서 문을 열자, 트찰라는 안쪽 어딘가에서 스티브가 소리치는 것을 들을 수 있었다. "벅, 너야?"

"트찰라도 있어." 버키가 대답하고는 트찰라를 돌아보았다. “음, 그럼 몇 달 뒤에 봐요. 그리고 다시 한번 고마워요."

"천만에." 막 잠자리에 들 것 같은 차림새를 한 스티브가 문간에서 그들을 맞이했다. 그는 재미있다는 듯이 눈썹을 실룩거리며 눈앞의 상황을 살펴보았는데, 그건 트찰라가 오버클럭된 버키의 몸에서 열기를 느낄 수 있을 만큼 바짝 붙어서 있음을 깨달은 순간이었다.

트찰라는 뒤로 살짝 물러섰다. "안녕하시오, 스티브."

"안녕하세요." 스티브가 대답하고는 활짝 웃었다. 스티브와 버키는 눈썹을 실룩거리면서 복잡하고 이해할 수 없는 일련의 대화를 주고받았다. 결국에는 버키가 인상을 찌푸리고 얼굴을 붉히는 것으로 끝이 났는데, 스티브의 웃음은 더욱 흐뭇해졌다.

"안녕히 가세요." 버키가 불쑥 말하고는 안으로 들어가 버렸다. 트찰라는 가능한 한 기품있는 태도로 스티브에게 고개를 끄덕였고, 어두운 피부 덕에 홍조가 드러나지 않는 것을 다행스럽게 여기며 떠났다.

위엄을 완전히 회복하자마자 트찰라는 곁에서 걷고 있는 나키아를 흘겨보았다. 나키아의 얼굴은 무표정했으나, 오랜 경험으로 인해 깊은 갈색 눈에서 성가신 즐거움을 읽어낼 수 있었다.

"그대가 내기에서 이기는 데 도움이 될만한 건 아무것도 없는 듯하군." 트찰라가 중얼거렸다.

“로저스 대위와 반즈 병장 사이에 있는 수수께끼는, 확실히 그대로 남아있습니다. 반면 폐하와 반즈 병장은..." 나키아가 아치형의 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

그들은 왕족의 거처에 도달했다. "그대의 왕과 반즈 병장은 내기의 주제가 아닐세." 나키아는 부정하지 않았다. "좋은 밤 되게, 나키아."

“안녕히 주무십시오, 폐하."

* * *

버키가 냉동수면장치로 돌아간 지 일주일 후, 트찰라는 예정된 대로 세계안전보장이사회와 통화하기 위해 집무실로 가는 길이었고, 거기서 로스 장군이 협정을 맡기에 과연 적합한지 넌지시, 그러나 너무 의뭉스럽지는 않게 얘기할 계획이었다. 그때, 샘 윌슨의 기습이 있었다. 사실 다가오는 그를 오코예가 목격했기 때문에 그다지 기습이라고는 할 수 없었다. 오코예는 도라 밀라제에게 특화된 안정적인 전환법 중 하나로 윌슨을 돌려보낼 준비가 되어 있었으나, 트찰라가 고개를 살짝 저어 보였다. 윌슨은 신중하고도 자연스럽게 그들과 걸음걸이를 맞춰 걸었다.

"그래서 버키와 좀 가까워지고 있으시다고요."

"안녕하시오, 윌슨. 오늘 하루는 어떻소?"

“네, 뭐, 폐하는 어떠세요. 전 괜찮아요. 물어봐 주신 건 감사하지만, 시간이 많지 않다는 거 알고 있거든요. 그래서. 당신과 버키요."

"그 어딘가에 질문이 있긴 한 거요?" 트찰라가 의아해했지만, 윌슨은 그저 무감하게 눈썹을 치켜올릴 뿐이었다. 트찰라는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "난 버키를 좋아하오. 그는 끔찍한 일들을 견뎌낸 훌륭한 사람이지. 난 그에게 친구가 되고 싶소."

"그냥 친구요?"

윌슨의 눈이 코드 네임대로 예리하게 빛났다. 그건 정당한 질문이었고, 트찰라도 마음 깊은 곳에서는 여러 가지가 부풀어 오르고 있었다. 한 가지는 버키와 그의 진귀하고 밝은 미소에 심미적인 감상을 가지는 것이었고, 다른 하나는 그런 감상에 따라 행동하는 것이었다. 은근한 플러팅은 전혀 문제 되지 않았다. 특히나 상호적이었음을 고려한다면 말이다. 그러나 그 이상은 버키를 이용하는 것에 가까울 것이다.

"지금 당장 말이오? 그렇소."

윌슨이 복도에서 걸음을 멈추자, 트찰라도 놀라 멈춰섰다.

"좋아요, 그럼 솔직하게 얘기하죠. 만약 지금, 아니면 반즈가 준비되기도 전에 그 이상으로 넘어가면 당신이 왕이건 뭐건 곧장 특별한 지옥에 보내드릴 겁니다."

트찰라의 눈썹이 위로 올라갔다. "미안하지만?"

“알아요. 당신은 왕이니까 언제나 원하는 걸 손에 쥐죠. 아마 당신을 위해 사람들이 몸을 내던져도 그게 익숙할 거예요. 하지만 반즈는 얼음과자가 아닐 때엔 취약한 회복 단계에 있고, 당신은 그 녀석을 휘두를 수 있는 위치에 있죠. 그러니까 가지고 놀 생각은 마요."

"알고 있소, 샘." 트찰라는 샘의 눈을 똑바로 마주 보았다. “버키의 신뢰는 날 겸허하게 하고, 그대의 생각 이상으로 내게 소중한 것이오. 그 신뢰를 저버리는 일은 없을 거요."

윌슨은 트찰라의 진심을 분명하게 확신할 수 있을 때까지 험악한 표정으로 팔짱을 낀 채 오랫동안 그를 살펴보았다. 그는 조금 재미있어하면서 콧방귀를 끼고 다시 걷기 시작했다. “네, 이제 알겠네요. 버키도 참 취향이 한결같지 않아요?"

"무슨 취향 말이오?"

"버키 반즈 팬클럽의 다른 멤버를 생각해보세요." 윌슨이 쓴웃음을 짓고 눈을 굴리며 말했다.

그 비유에 트찰라는 기분 좋게 생각하기로 하고 싱긋 웃었다. 침묵 속에서 모퉁이를 돌자, 윌슨이 이어서 말했다. "그럼 한 가지만 더 말하겠는데, 그 뒤에 반즈에게 구애해야 할지도 모르는 계획은 추호도 듣고 싶지 않네요. 혹시라도 반즈가 정말 매력적이라서, 정말 딱해서 좋아하는 거라면 아무짝에도 소용없을 테니까 본인을 위해서 둘 다 싹을 잘라버려요. 무슨 말인지 알겠어요?"

"'정말 매력적이다'와 '정말 딱하다' 사이에 상관관계는 없는 것 같소만." 윌슨이 도끼눈을 떴다. “나의... 감정들은 버키가 '정말 딱한 것'과는 아무 상관이 없소." 트찰라가 시인했다.

“그래요? 그 녀석을 한 사람이라기보다는 하나의 프로젝트로 보고 있는 게 아니었어요? 전 그 역학 관계에서 양쪽 모두 있어 봤거든요. 그 끝은 다 별로였죠." 어떤 오래된 고통으로 인해 윌슨의 입술이 우울하게 다물렸다.

그들은 이제 트찰라의 집무실에 도착해 문 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 윌슨은 당연하다고 여긴 사항에 의문을 던졌고, 그에 담긴 의미는 조금 불편했다. 버키를 프로젝트로 취급하고 _있었다고_? 물론 의수를 제작하고 있기는 하지만, 그것은 현재 버키와 함께 시간을 보내기 위해 가지고 있는 핑곗거리에 지나지 않았다. 버키를 더 알아가고픈 트찰라의 욕망은 프로젝트를 기반으로 한 것도, 버키의 회복을 기반으로 한 것도 아니었다. 그럼에도 그 의문은 염두에 둘 만한 사항이었다. 만일 버키가 그게 전부라고 생각한다면?

"그건 명심해야겠구려. 고맙소." 트찰라는 윌슨이 조금 방심했다는 걸 알아차렸다.

"젠장, 정말 이러기에요?" 윌슨이 넌더리를 내며 과장되게 물었다. "뭐, 좋은 대화였어요. 이 일에 대해선 두 번 다시 얘기하지 말자고요." 말을 마친 윌슨은 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가 버렸다.

트찰라는 오코예와 "어쩌다 보니 이렇게 됐네" 라는 의미의 눈빛을 주고받은 뒤, 어깨를 으쓱하고는 예정된 대로 통화를 하기 위해 집무실로 들어갔다.

* * *

버키가 다시 해동될 무렵, 트찰라는 의수 제작을 거의 끝마쳤고, 맨디사는 트리거 워드를 해제할 수 있는 새로운 가능성을 갖추었다. 의수를 완성하기까지 남은 건 최종 반응성 조정 및 비브라늄 합금 "외피"를 마무리하고 버키의 팔과 최대한 형태를 맞추는 등 주로 미적인 문제뿐이었다. 이는 과학적이라기보다 예술적인 부분이었는데, 트찰라는 제작을 마무리하기에 앞서 버키에게 피드백을 받고 그의 오른팔을 직접 살펴보고 싶었다. 자세히 훑어봐도 직접 살펴보는 것만은 못하기 마련이다. 이후 버키가 다시 얼어붙더라도 그 전에 완성할 수 있을 것이다.

오코예가 작업실로 버키를 데려왔을 때, 트찰라는 합금 마감 옵션을 나열하고 다양한 의수의 설계도를 올리고 있었다. 버키가 작업실에 들어와 어색하게 손을 흔들고는 한쪽으로 기울어진 미소를 머금었다.

"안녕하세요."

트찰라도 마주 미소 지었다. "반갑소. 몸은 괜찮은 거요?" 그는 습관적으로 버키의 상태를 점검했는데, 평소보다 근본적인 스트레스가 덜해서인지는 몰라도 차분하고 힘이 있었다.

"네, 좋아요. 당신은요?"

"가슴이 설렌다오." 트찰라가 시인했다. “의수는 얼추 완성되었소이다. 다만 최종적으로 제작하기에 앞서 그대의 의견을 듣고, 오른팔을 다시 살펴보고 싶소. 자, 이리로." 트찰라가 제 옆에 있는 빈 의자를 가리켰다. 버키는 다가와서 합금 도금 견본을 들여다보았다.

"피복판은 내가 고르나요?"

"그렇소. 그래도 마음이 바뀌었다면 피부와 유사한 폴리머 피복—"

"괜찮아요. 금속이 더 좋아요. 전에 쓰던 의수처럼 반짝거리는 건 없네요."

"혹시—"

버키가 고개를 가로저었다. "아니요. 번쩍거려서 눈에 거슬렸거든요." 그는 손가락으로 견본을, 어두운 암회색 견본을 천천히 쓸어내렸다. "외양 말고도 다른 차이점이 있나요?"

"목숨을 앗아갈 정도로 극단적인 온도에서만."

버키가 암회색 도금판을 두드렸다. "그럼 이걸로 할게요. 그런데 내 오른팔로는 뭘 하려고요?"

“자세히 살펴볼 것이오. 특히 그대의 손을. 가급적이면 그대의 팔과 비슷하게 맞추고 싶소. 옛 의수는—손가락이 조금 불편하지는 않았소? 그대의 손가락보다 더 두껍지는 않았고?"

"네, 하지만 오른손잡이라 손재주가 필요한 건 뭐든지—그럭저럭 괜찮았어요."

"흠. 나는 더 잘 만들 수 있소." 트찰라가 버키의 손을 잡기 위해 움직였다. "손을 잡아도 되겠소?"

"음, 물론이죠."

트찰라는 버키의 손을 붙잡아 부드럽게 손가락을 주무르고 평균보다 따뜻한 피부에 덮인 뼈를 만져보았다. 버키의 손은 객관적으로 아름다운 손이었다. 균형이 잘 잡혀있고 힘 있으며, 예술가의 섬세함과 전사의 힘이 조화를 이루고 있었다. 어쩌면 대리석 이외에는 어울리는 소재가 없을지도 모른다는 생각을 한 트찰라는 손가락으로 버키의 손등을 가로지르는 핏줄을 따라 쓸었다. 그는 신근을 따라 더듬으면서 베르니니의 조각품 중 하나를 떠올렸다. 하지만 그러한 예술성의 재현을 바랄 수는 없었다.

합금을 조금 더 얇게 만들었다면 버키의 늘씬한 손가락에 더 가까운 근사치를 얻을 수 있었을 것이다. 트찰라는 버키에게 다양한 움직임—손목 비틀기, 손가락 모으기, 주먹 쥐기—을 지시하고 근육과 뼈와 가볍게 그을린 피부의 상호작용을 지켜보았다. 그것을 정확하게 재현해내기란 그 어떤 의수로도 불가능하지만, 트찰라는 그 자체의 아름다움, 그 자체의 우아함으로 색다른 무언가를 만들어낼 것이다.

그는 손목의 관절 운동 범위를 측정하기 위해 손바닥이 위로 향하도록 버키의 손을 뒤집었다. 그때, 손목 안쪽의 창백하고 연약한 피부에서 불과 몇 분 전보다 더 빨라진 맥박이 느껴졌다. 그는 맥박을 다시 잔잔한 속도로 누그러뜨리려는 듯이 엄지로 손목을 살살 쓸었고, 버키가 숨을 죽이는 것을 들었으며, 엄지손가락을 두드리는 리듬에서 자그마한 팔딱임을 느꼈다.

트찰라가 버키의 손 위로 몸을 숙이고, 버키는 손이 잡힌 채로 가까이 다가오면서 느닷없이 친밀감이 구체화되었다. 아무래도 손을 놓아줘야 할 테지만, 트찰라는 그 대신에 버키의 반응을 살피고자 고개를 들었다. 버키는 눈을 내리깐 채 아랫입술을 깨물고 있었는데, 기다란 속눈썹이 하얀 피부와는 대조적으로 새까맸다. 그 모습이 시선을 사로잡았고, 트찰라는 꼬리를 물고 이어지는 생각을 다시 해부학과 공학으로 돌려야 했다. 그러나 버키의 손가락에 박힌 굳은살로 인해 또다시 정신이 흐트러질 뿐이었다. 놀랍지도 않지만, 하나는 방아쇠를 당기는 손가락에, 그리고 다른 하나는—

"사람들은 이걸 작가의 혹이라고 부르던데, 그렇지 않소?" 트찰라가 펜이나 연필을 받치는 가운뎃손가락 끝의 거친 부분을 탐색하듯이 문지르며 물었다. 거기에는 작은 잉크 자국이 묻어있었다. "일지를 쓰고 있었구려."

"네. 그건—그러니까, 깨어날 때마다 조금씩 떠오르거든요. 그래서—쓸 수 있을 때 적어두는 거예요."

트찰라는 버키와 시선을 마주하기 위해 다시 고개를 들었다. 버키의 시선은 어둡고 트찰라가 붙잡은 손에 쏠려 있었다.

"좋은 기억들이길 바라오."

"대체로는 좋은 기억이에요." 버키의 목소리는 달콤쌉사름하면서 조금 생소했다.

트찰라는 빠르게 버키의 손을 꼭 쥐었고, 어쩌다 보니 두 사람의 손가락이 얽히게 되었다. 그렇게 오랫동안, 두 사람은 숨이 막힐 것 같은 순간에 머물러 있었다. 그때 버키가 손을 잡아당겼고, 다정하면서도 진지하고 조금은 불안한 눈빛을 했다. 그전까지 트찰라에게는 버키의 심장이 갑작스럽게 빨리 뛰는 것, 그리고 버키와 입술이 맞닿은 것 말고는 무언가 알아차릴 틈이 없었다.

마치 매 순간 입맞춤을 다시 배우고 기억해내는 것처럼, 음미하고 싶어 하는 것처럼 버키가 천천히, 머뭇거리며 입을 맞췄다. 그 완만한 흐름에 맞춰 트찰라는 남은 손으로 버키의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 조용히 고무시켰다. 그에 버키는 열정적인 키스로 응수했고, 트찰라는 버키를 뒤쫓았던 첫만남처럼 그 열기와 동그랗게 말려 올라가는 미소를 뒤쫓았다.

더 나아가기에는 둘 다 그럴 처지가 아니므로 문제가 생길 것을 염두에 두고 멈춰야 한다고 트찰라는 생각했다. 그리고 마치 그런 생각을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 부드러운 한숨과 함께 버키가 뒤로 물러났다. 그는 얼굴을 붉히며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"미안해요. 부적절했던 것 같아요, 아마. 범죄일지도 모르고, 아니면 당신을 이용하고 있는 건지도 모르지만, 난 그저—”

"아니, 그렇지 않소. 그대가 생각하는 이유 때문이라면—"

두 사람은 거의 자기 할 말만 하고 있었고, 그 상황에서 트찰라는 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 윌슨이 그를 죽이려고 할 것이다. 그들은 계속 손을 맞잡고 있었는데, 버키가 손을 빼내려는 듯이 몸을 움직이자 트찰라가 꼭 붙잡았다.

"버키, 달갑지 않은 건 아니었소. 그대도 알 수 있었으리라 생각되는구려. 하지만 어째서 이용하고 있다고 생각하는 것이오? 난 내가 그러고 있을까 봐 더 걱정되는데."

"친절하게 대해줬잖아요." 버키가 서글프게 고개를 저었다. "난 그 이상의 의미가 있다고 받아들이면 안 돼요. 그럼 _당신은_ 왜 이용하고 있다고 생각해요?" 버키는 바로 그 생각 때문에 혼란스러운 듯했다.

"나의 호의—우정—은 어떤 조건에 얽매여있는 것이 아니오. 그런 인상을 주고 싶지도 않고. 하지만 난 그대보다 높은 권력을 가진 자리에 있소. 특히 그대가 회복 중임을 고려한다면 말이오. 나는 그 권력을 남용하고 싶지도, 그대가 보여준 신뢰를 배반하고 싶지도 않소."

버키는 냉동수면실에 발을 들일 때마다, 새 의수를 받아들이면서, 다정하고 편안하게 만질 수 있도록 허락하면서, _안전하다_ 고 말하는 트찰라를 믿어주면서, 그렇게 신뢰를 보여주었다. 트찰라는 그 신뢰가 자신에게 어떤 의미인지 모두 전하고 싶었다. 버키에게 안전하다고 말했을 때, 트찰라가 국왕이라서, 혹은 블랙 팬서라서 그런 것만은 아니었다. 좀 더 본질적인 이유는 버키가 초연해 보이고 다른 사람들과 거리를 두기 때문이었다.

버키는 고개를 기울이고 트찰라를 뜯어보는 데만 오랜 시간을 보냈다. 아까까지의 부드러움은 모두 강철처럼 변해 있었다. 그것은 버키의 첫 평가를 상기시켰는데, 그때 버키는 제가 또다시 무기가 되어야 하느냐고 물어보았다. 트찰라는 아직도 버키를 납득시킨 게 무엇인지 완전히 알지는 못했다. 그 당시 버키는 상처를 입고 경계심이 많았으며, 호의와 보호를 바라거나 믿을 이유가 없다시피 했다.

"어떻게 해야 하는지 당신이 알 것 같지는 않네요." 마침내 버키가 눈가에 주름을 지으며 말했다. "하지만, 맞아요." 그는 아랫입술을 깨물었다. "내 머릿속에 있는 걸, _그리고_ 당신을 믿을 수 있을 때, 우리는—"

"어떻게 될지 지켜보겠소?"

"네."

트찰라는 인내심이 강한 사람이었기 때문에 기다릴 수 있었다. 또한 예기치 않았지만 아주 달콤했던, 그 한 번의 입맞춤으로 남은 따스함 덕에 수많은 기다림을 견뎌낼 수 있을 것이다.

* * *

의수 제작은 작업 대부분을 의료 분야 제작 부서가 맡아 꼬박 하루가 걸렸다. 그 후 트찰라는 새롭게 완성된 의수의 이식 작업을 위해 하루의 반을 비워두었고, 교정을 도우면서 다른 합병증을 대비하고자 맨디사의 팀이 함께 대기에 들어갔다. 트찰라는 다 잘 될 것이라 확신했다. 의수 이식은 반응성과 감각 연동을 미세하게 조정하고, 신경학적 합병증은 없는지 확인하는 작업이 될 것이다.

의료원에 도착한 순간, 트찰라의 확신은 조금 흔들거렸다. 버키는 스티브, 그리고 맨디사와 함께 있었는데, 안색이 좋지 않아 보였다. 파리한 낯빛에 커다랗게 뜬 눈, 뻣뻣하게 곧추세운 몸. 게다가 트찰라가 귀를 기울이자 흥분 또는 불안이라고 하기엔 지나치게 빠른 고동 소리가 들려왔다. 전날 받은 테스트 때문에 뭔가 잘못됐나? 아픈 걸까? 그러나 맨디사는 그러한 요지의 메시지를 아무것도 보내지 않았다. 트찰라가 들어가기 전, 맨디사가 그를 맞이하러 입구로 나왔다.

"버키는 괜찮습니다, 폐하." 질문하기도 전에 맨디사가 말했다. "의수를 이식받는 데 있어서 특별히 좋은 기억이 없을 뿐이죠. 그게 약간의 고통을 불러일으키는 겁니다."

"오늘 이식을 진행해야 하나?"

맨디사가 머뭇거리며 버키와 스티브가 함께 앉아있는 곳을 힐끗거렸다. 스티브는 버키만큼이나 불안해 보였고, 한 손을 버키의 등에 얹은 채 진찰대에서 그와 바짝 붙어 앉아있었다. "버키는 오늘 이식하길 원합니다. 그를 위해 가능한 한 빨리 끝내는 수밖에 없죠. 냉동수면장치를 주기적으로 드나들지만 않았다면, 좀 더 천천히 적응할 것을 권했겠지만, 지금으로서는..."

"최신 치료법의 추이를 지켜볼 때까지 기다릴 수 있네." 트찰라가 일정을 조정할 방법을 고민하며 제안했다. 언급된 최신 치료법은 아주 실험적이었으나, 잠재적 부작용에 관해서는 비교적 위험도가 낮았다. 그렇기 때문에 맨디사는 더 위험한 방법으로 넘어가기 전에 앞서 최신 치료법을 시도하려고 한 것이다.

"저도 그렇게 권유하고 다른 방법을 제시했습니다. 하지만 솔직하게 얘기했지요. 지금 당장 의수의 연결은 신경학적으로 위험한 일이고, 무언가 잘못될 가능성은 희박하지만, 잘못될 경우엔 회복을 위해서 다시 정지 상태에 들어가야 한다고. 또 크세논 가스 치료가 성공적일 경우엔 의수를 연결할 때 문제가 발생하는데, 다시 정지 상태에 들어간다는 것에 버키는 꽤 격렬한 반대 의사를 보이더군요."

"냉동수면이 그를 그토록 힘들게 하고 있는 줄은 몰랐어." 트찰라가 중얼거렸다.

맨디사의 입술이 우울하게 다물렸고, 그녀가 고개를 가로젓자 구슬로 장식한 머리카락이 딱딱 소리를 냈다. “꼭 그 때문인 것은 아닙니다. 의식이 있는 상태에서 보낸 시간을 따지자면, 그는 3주에 가까운 주관적 시간을 스트레스가 될 수 있는 의료 검사와 치료로 보냈습니다. 이상적인 것과는 거리가 멀지만, 관리 진단을 위해 허용했었죠."

"물론 버키는 불평하지 않았겠지." 아마 그럴 수 없었을 것이다. 불평해도 아무 소용 없다는 데 너무 오래 익숙해져 있었고, 마지막 족쇄에서 벗어나기를 간절히 바랐으니까. 트찰라는 새 의수의 전망이 얼마나 험난할지 더 생각해봐야 했을지도 모른다. 그러나 의수를 만드는 데 너무 빠져들어 있었고...

"네. 트리거 워드 제거는 다른 일로 고심하기에 앞서 우리가 버키를 위해 할 수 있는 가장 최선의 일입니다. 어떻게 할지 버키가 선택한다면, 음—괜찮은 선택지는 거의 없지만, 그의 선택의지를 존중하는 게 중요하다고 생각되는군요."

"그대가 최선이라 생각하는 대로 하지." 트찰라가 안으로 들어가자 바로 그 뒤로 맨디사가 따라 들어갔다.

* * *

트찰라가 들어온 순간 버키가 힘없이 웃어 보였다. 아직 완성품을 보지 못했던 그는 트찰라가 들고 있는 케이스를 보고 눈을 깜빡였다.

"안녕하세요, 트찰라." 스티브가 말했다. "그건—?"

"의수가 완성되었소이다. 한번 살펴보겠소?"

스티브는 다시 버키에게 주의를 돌리며 긍정의 의미로 고개를 끄덕였고, 버키도 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. 트찰라는 케이스를 내려놓고 갓 제작한 의수를 보여주기 위해 덮개를 열었다. 의수가 드러나자 버키의 입술이 흐릿해도 진심 어린 미소로 실룩거렸고, 스티브의 눈은 휘둥그레졌다.

새 의수는 버키의 옛 의수와 아주 흡사했다. 인간의 팔처럼 보이는 의수를 설계할 방법은 한정되어 있었고, 버키의 어깨에 있는 기존 포트와 최대한 맞추려면 어느 정도 하이드라의 설계에 충실해야 했기 때문이다. 그러나 트찰라는 와칸다의 미적 특질을 가져와 하이드라가 제작한 의수의 거칠고 기계적인 윤곽보다 와칸다풍 디자인의 부드럽고 자연스러운 선들을 참고했다. 확실하게 편향된 트찰라의 시선에, 그것은 버키가 두려워하는 무기가 아니라 의수처럼 보였다. 그는 특히나 의수의 손을 자랑스러워 했는데, 훨씬 향상된 교치성을 제공하면서 버키의 부드러운 손과 아주 유사했다. 버키의 오른손을 세밀하게 살펴본 건 모두 그만한 가치가 있었다.

"와. 트찰라, 정말 놀라워요."

"고맙소." 트찰라는 계속해서 버키를 예의 주시하며 말했다. 버키는 막 달아나려는 들짐승의 경계 어린 긴장감과 침착함을 가진 채 아직 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그래서 트찰라는 위험을 무릅썼다. "손가락에 비브라늄 발톱을 추가할 생각이었소. 또 어깨에는 표범 발자국을 새기고."

몇 초간 스티브의 솔직한 얼굴에 떠오른 불신과 약간의 공황, 그리고 굳은 다짐 때문에 트찰라의 돌 같은 얼굴은 시련을 겪어야 했다. 한편, 짧은 혼란 속에서 버키의 이마에는 주름이 잡혀 있었고, 트찰라는 순진무구하고 커다란 눈으로 시선을 마주했다. 트찰라는 아주 엷은 미소로 입술을 실룩거렸는데, 버키의 얼굴이 밝아지자 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아무튼 짧지만 밝은 소리는 무거운 분위기를 조금 누그러뜨렸다.

"당신 정말." 버키가 비뚜름한 미소로 답하며 말했다. 그는 다시 한번 의수를 살펴보았고, 깊고 떨리는 숨을 내쉰 다음 부드럽고 진솔하게 말했다. "아름답네요. 고마워요."

"오늘 이식할 필요는 없소. 하루 쉬어도 좋고."

"트찰라 말대로 하루 쉬어도 돼. 해동될 때마다 검사를 받거나 의료적인 일만 했으니까, 힘들면—"

버키는 고개를 가로저었다. "당신이 얼마나 바쁜지 알고 있어요. 그러니까 이제는 당신의 일정을 망치고 싶지 않아요." 그는 트찰라에게 말했다. "게다가 더 수월해지는 것도 아닐 테고요. 난—" 그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 고통스럽고 흐린 하늘 같은 눈과 계속 빨라지는 박동 속에 존재하는 공포를 기억했다.

트찰라는 버키를 향해 신중한 한 걸음을 내디뎠고, 버키가 더이상 몸을 움츠리거나 긴장하지 않자 계속해서 나아갔다. 버키는 진찰대 가장자리가 찌그러질 정도로 세게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 트찰라는 버키의 손에 자신의 손을 얹고 손가락 마디를 천천히 엄지로 어루만졌다. 그 동작으로 트찰라는 예리해진 스티브의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다.

"하이드라와는 다를 거요. 팔이 신경계와 다시 연결되면서 약간의 불편함과 고통을 느낄 수는 있지만, 그대는 안전할 것이오. 그대도 이곳에선 안전하다는 걸 알지 않소."

버키는 진찰대 가장자리를 움켜쥔 손을 놓고 트찰라의 손을 붙잡기 위해 손바닥을 뒤집었다. "알고 있어요." 그는 고맙다는 듯이 트찰라의 손을 가볍게 쥐었다가 놓아주었다. "하지만 다른 사람들에게는 안전하지 않을지도 모르죠. 날 속박했으면 좋았을 텐데요."

"벅, 안돼—"

맨디사가 인상을 찌푸렸다. "왜 그래야 하는지 모르겠군요. 팔을 이식하는 동안 가만히 있지 못할까 봐 걱정되나요?"

"걱정되는 건 플래시백이에요. 팔을 건드리다가 죽은 하이드라 기술자들이 수두룩하니까요."

"저항하다가 그리되었군." 트찰라는 너무나도 간단하게 그 순간을 그려내며 말했다. 트찰라는 스티브와 우울한 시선을 주고받았고, 스티브의 눈에서 속수무책으로 부풀어 오르는 분노를 보았다. 하지만 스티브는 분노를 뒤로하고 버키의 관자놀이에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 모든 접촉 하나하나가 버키에게 도움이 되는 것 같았고, 그는 친구 관계임을 상기시켰다.

"알겠습니다. 당연한 걱정이군요. 하지만 당신을 속박하면 플래시백이 일어날 가능성이 더 크다고 생각해요. 제 최우선 과제는 이 과정을 가능한 한 고통 없이, 당신의 과거와는 다르게 만드는 거였죠. 폐하, 스티브, 버키가 난폭해질 경우 저지할 자신이 있으십니까?"

"물론." 트찰라와 스티브는 동시에 그렇다고 대답했다. "그리고 도라 밀라제도 있네." 트찰라가 덧붙였으나, 버키는 여전히 불안해 보였다. "내가 그대를 제압하지 못할 것 같소?"

"중요한 건 그게 아니에요." 버키가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. 그 순간, 그는 머뭇거리더니 깊은숨을 들이쉬었다. "그 단어를 써요. 만약—만약 내가 플래시백을 일으키면 그 단어를 이용해요."

트찰라의 즉각적인 성향은 스티브가 그러했듯이 안된다고 말했다. 그러나 맨디사는 고민하는 기색이었다.

"최후의 수단으로 하죠." 맨디사가 흥정하는 투로 말했다. 무심하기만 한 그녀를 스티브가 쏘아보는 와중에도 안도의 한숨을 내쉬는 버키를 보면 분명히 올바른 결정이었다.

"좋아요. 그럼 시작해요."

맨디사는 다양한 모니터링 장비를 최대한 비외과적으로 설치했다. 버키의 이마에 부착된 전극은 그가 다시 자제력을 되찾기 전까지 호흡을 얕고 빠르게 만들었다. 그것을 알아챈 스티브는 버키가 냉동되어 있는 동안 무엇을 했고, 로스 문제는 어떻게 처리하고 있으며, 협정 절충 현황은 어떠한지 끊임없이 재잘거리기 시작했다. 이따금 트찰라가 자신의 의견을 덧붙였고, 의수를 이식할 준비가 끝났을 즈음엔 버키도 그 나름대로 침착해졌다.

"프로토타입을 테스트했을 때처럼, 자기 수용 감각이 남을 정도의 감각 연동만으로 시작할 것이오. 따라서 움직임을 먼저 테스트할 수도 있소." 버키가 어금니를 꽉 깨물고 고개를 끄덕였다. "그만둬야 할 것 같다면 얘기해야 하오."

트찰라는 의수를 연결하고 동력원을 활성화시켰다. 토니 스타크 덕분에 동력원은 평범한 인간의 귀에는 들리지 않는 웅웅거리는 소리를 내며 작동했다. 버키는 깜짝 놀라 작은 소음과 함께 몸을 떨었는데, 의수의 플레이트가 아주 인간적인 움직임을 기계적으로 변환해 이동했다가 다시 정렬되었다.

"괜찮소?"

"네, 그냥 이상한 느낌이에요." 버키가 의수를 보며 눈을 깜빡였는데, 감탄 반 걱정 반이었다.

맨디사와 트찰라는 버키에게 운동 범위 검사를 시켰다. 의수는 버키의 오른팔과 대동소이했으며, 움직임에 지연 시간이 생기지도 않고 신경계에 과한 무리가 가지도 않아 트찰라는 한시름을 놓았다. 버키는 특히 손을 미세하게 조정할 수 있다는 데 매료된 듯했다. 트찰라는 그 손이 거의 제 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그것은 버키의 오른손이 가진 아름다움과 힘을, 오로지 복잡한 회로 및 비브라늄 합금의 새로운 매체로만 재현하기 위한 트찰라의 최선의 노력이었다. 그리고 그는 자신이 꽤 모범적인 일을 해냈다고 생각했다. _어떠냐, 베르니니._ 트찰라는 비브라늄 합금 팔의 굴곡과 움직임을 지켜보며 생각했다.

"미세한 운동 제어 범위를 완전히 되찾기 위해서는 그 손으로 물리 치료나 작업 치료를 받아야 할 거예요." 맨디사가 판독값을 살펴보며 말했다. "조금만 하면 될 것 같군요. 신경이 위축될 만큼의 시간은 없었으니까. 그냥 익숙해지기만 하면 돼요."

"네." 버키가 넋을 잃은 채 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 말했다.

"자, 이번에는 힘들 수도 있는 부분이에요. 감각 연동을 최대한 상승시키면 어떻게 느껴질지 확신할 수가 없어요. 아무리 못해도 불편할 테고, 최악의 경우에는—"

"발작을 일으킬지도 모르오." 트찰라가 말을 끝맺었다.

스티브는 경악했으나, 버키는 조금 걱정스러워할 뿐이었다. 맨디사가 서둘러 그들을 안심시켰다.

"발작이 일어날 가능성은 희박해요. 하지만 이러한 종류의 생체역학적 인터페이스는 유일무이하고, 시뮬레이션이나 이론에서 그 주관적 경험을 측정하기란 불가능하지요. 따라서 팔이 저린 것처럼 따끔함만 느껴질 수도 있어요. 신경계와 뇌가 의수의 입력 정보를 따라잡으면—더 아플지도 모르고요. 고통이 심하면 감각 연동을 줄이고, 감도를 좀 더 천천히 높이는 것도 가능해요."

"30% 즈음에서 시작하겠소. 괜찮겠소?"

"괜찮아요." 버키가 말했다. 그때 스티브는 버키의 오른손을 꼭 붙잡고 있었다.

30% 즈음에서 버키는 잘 참아냈고, 50%에서는 팔을 보고 인상을 찌푸리기 시작했다. 그리고 70%에서 새파랗게 질린 채로 식은땀을 흘리자, 트찰라는 작업을 중단했다.

"버키, 어떻소?"

"불타는 것 같아요." 버키는 다시 뻣뻣하게 굳었고, 그의 손가락 마디는 스티브의 손을 꼭 붙잡느라 새하얗게 핏기가 가셔 있었다.

"잠시—"

"아니, 계속해요."

트찰라는 재빨리 걱정스러운 시선을 스티브와 주고받았다. "버키—"

" _계속해요._ "

맨디사는 버키의 선택의지를 존중한다고 말했다. 그렇기 때문에 트찰라는 마구 뛰는 가슴을 진정시키려 하며 계속해서 감각 연동을 상승시켰다. 그러다 100%가 되었을 때, 버키는 가슴을 부여잡은 채로 부들부들 떨면서 스티브의 어깨에 대고 숨을 헐떡거렸다. 그러나 판독값에 따르면 신경 손상이나 발작이 일어날 위험은 나타나지 않았다.

"트찰라, 다시 낮춰요." 스티브의 요구에 버키는 또다시 반대했다.

"아니, 할 수 있어."

"5분만 기다려봐요." 맨디사가 말했다. "그때까지도 통증이 호전되지 않는다면 감각 입력을 줄이도록 하죠."

트찰라는 측정 장치와 판독값을 보고 자리에서 벗어나 버키에게 다가갔다. "필요한 게 있다면 얘기하시오."

"그냥—정신 사납게 해줘요. 뭐든지—" 버키가 헐떡거리며 말했다. 그래서 트찰라는 스티브와 버키가 고통에 맞서서 함께 몸을 웅크린 채 하나로 뒤엉켜 있는 진찰대 옆에 서서 숱이 많고 부드러운 버키의 머리카락을 손으로 쓰다듬었다. 그는 주의가 흐트러질만한 얘기를 생각해내려고 고심했는데, 이 시점에서 의수 얘기를 꺼내봐야 아마 도움은 안 될 것이다. 게다가 버키가 잠들어 있을 때 일어난 흥미로운 일들은 이미 스티브가 다루었다. 결국 트찰라는 와칸다 왕실의 연구 보조금 신청자들에 대한 얘기를 하기로 하고, 달래는 듯한 낮은 목소리로 끊임없이 이야기를 했다.

그는 지금까지도 발견되지 않은 식물을 채집하기 위한 와칸다 대학 생화학과의 내륙 밀림 연구 기지 제안서에 대해 설명했는데, 다른 주제를 선택해야 했을지도 모른다는 걸 깨달았을 때는 이미 5분이 지나 있었다. 스티브의 눈은 흐리멍덩했고, 초점이 나간 시선을 판독값에 겨냥하고 있었다. 그러니까 트찰라는 버키의 주의를 돌릴 정도로, 버키를 정말 사로잡을 수 있는, 좀 더 흥미로운 주제를 골라야 했을지도 모른다. 그러나 버키는 어느 정도 긴장을 푼 상태였고, 고개를 들어 트찰라를 바라보는 그의 눈은 고통의 연무 속에서도 생기와 호기심이 가득했다. 그 눈빛은 트찰라의 가슴을 부드럽고도 고통스럽게 압박했다.

"아직 발견되지 않은 종이 얼마나 있는 거예요?" 버키가 갈라진 목소리로 물었다.

"버키, 괜찮소?" 트찰라가 묻자 버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 다행이라는 듯 버키의 이마에 입 맞췄고, 땀이 식어가는 피부에서 짠맛을 느꼈다. 그러고는 버키의 질문에 대답해주었다. "수백여 종으로 추정되오. 물론 분류학자들은 새로운 종을 어떻게 규정할지 논쟁하고 있지만..."

10분이 넘도록 와칸다 정글의 생물 다양성에 대해 이야기하자, 버키의 생체신호가 안정되었고, 통증이 눈에 띄게 줄어들었다. 연구원들이 내기에 생긴 문제를 신경 쓰지 않는 척 뒤편에서 어슬렁거리는 동안, 맨디사는 판독 장치 뒤에서 만족스러운 듯이 눈을 반짝이며 그를 바라보았다. 한편, 버키는 스티브가 움켜쥔 손을 늦추도록 팔꿈치로 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.

"놓아줘, 스티브. 난 괜찮아." 스티브는 손을 놓는 대신 매료된 듯이 손을 쥐었다 펴는 버키를 바라보기 위해 그의 어깨에 턱을 얹었다.

"느낌이 어떻소?" 트찰라가 물었다.

"아직 좀 따끔거리나? 그래도 아프진 않아요. 그냥—많이 따끔거리는 정도."

"아직까지 감도는 언제라도 낮출 수 있소. 일단 융합이 완료되면 어떤 고통도 느껴서는 아니되오."

그들은 몇 가지 검사를 통해 의수의 촉각 반응을 점검했다. 버키가 고요한 경이감이 떠오른 얼굴로 오른손과 비슷하다고 보고하자, 트찰라는 우주에서도 보일 법한 도취감에 취했다. 아직 수정해야 할 사항과 버그가 있을 테지만, 이를 해결하기 위해서는 일상적으로 사용하며 데이터를 검토해야 할 것이다. 그 와중에 트찰라는 버키 반즈 프로젝트에서 이 특정한 부분을 완벽한 성공으로 간주했다.

"적어도 일주일간은 매일 점검하고 싶소. 그대가 완전히 적응하게 되면 몇 가지 검사를 더 하도록 하고. 하지만 이를 성공이라 여겨도 좋다고 생각하오." 트찰라가 버키를 향해 활짝 웃으며 말했다.

버키는 특유의 짓궂고도 감미로운 미소로 되받아쳤고, 트찰라는 윌슨이 협박했던 대로 특별한 지옥에 갈만한 일을 해보고 싶어졌다. "어떤 검사에요? 개인적으로 해보고 싶은 게 생각났거든요."

"정말이오? 어떤 검사를 하고 싶소?"

버키가 미칠 듯이 거만한 각도로 고개를 기울이고, 칼날처럼 예리하게 웃었다. "조금 전에 날 제압할 수 있다면서요. 그 이론을 시험해볼래요?" 버키의 두 눈에 서린 발랄하고 장난스러운 도전이 트찰라의 마음속에서, 거세게 밀려드는 열기 속에서 온갖 종류의 흥미를 자극했고, 그는 _갈망했다_.

"좋소." 트찰라는 버키 쪽으로 몸이 기울어지는 것을 느꼈고, 젖혀진 고개의 유혹에 계속해서 이끌려 갔다. 그 자세는 버키의 조각 같은 턱선을 뚜렷하게 부각시키고, 길고 파리한 목을 그대로 드러내 보였다. 가까운 시일 내에 트찰라는 그 목을 따라 입을 맞출 것이다. 맥박이 뛰는 그곳에 입술을 내리누르고 고통이나 두려움과는 무관한 이유로 마구 고동치게 할 것이다. 그때까지는 스파링 형태의 접촉과 어느 정도 조율된 폭력으로 만족할 테지만 말이다.

"난 신경도 안쓰는 거야?" 스티브가 즐거움 반 짜증 반으로 투덜거렸다. 반면 맨디사는 목을 가다듬고서 이렇게 말했다. "오늘은 안됩니다. 남은 시간은 휴식을 취하며 긴장을 풀도록 하고, 내일은 하루 쉬어요, 버키. 의수를 점검하자마자 당신을 의료원에서 만나고 싶지는 않군요. 교치성 향상에 노력하고, 즐겁게, _다치는 일 없이_ 폐하와 대련하도록 해요." 맨디사는 잠시 트찰라를 뾰족하게 쏘아보고는 이어서 말했다. "그리고 나서 그 다음 날에는 최신 치료법을 시도할 겁니다."

"네, 선생님." 버키가 칼같이 경례했다.

* * *

버키는 남은 하루 휴식 시간을 얻었을지 몰라도 트찰라는 아니었다. 그 때문에 하고 싶은 일이라고는 블랙 팬서가 되기 위해 훈련을 받거나 슈리와 장난을 치는 게 전부였던 시절, 10대였을 때부터 끝이 없어 보이는 브리핑의 요구 사항들과 만찬회, 그리고 사교 모임에 짜증이 났던 것보다 더 심통이 나 있었다. 10대의 왕자는 종종 무단으로 빠져나가도 책임에서 벗어날 수 있었지만, 성인인 국왕은 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 어쩌면, 세상은 왕의 변덕에 맞춰 순응하는 경향이 있으니 _가능할지도 모른다._ 그러나 예산이 저절로 검토되지는 않을 것이고, 간사와 보좌관들이 공들여서 구성한 일정이 무너지는 순간, 즉흥적인 휴식은 그들을 당황스럽게 할 문제였다. 즉, 버키와 스파링을 하기 위해 트레이닝 룸으로 달아나고 싶어도, 심지어 몇 가지 검사를 하거나 의무에서 자유로운 시간을 함께 보내고 싶어도 뛰쳐나가서는 아니 되고, 그렇게 하지도 않을 것이다.

그러나 트찰라는 서재로 돌아가는 길에 정원으로 우회하기로 했다. 보아하니 버키와 스티브, 그리고 다른 이들은 팀 전체에 걸친 지시 때문에 휴식과 긴장 완화를 위한 맨디사의 처방을 받아 정원 외딴곳에 피크닉을 나온 듯했다. 대부분 빈 채로 흩어져 있는 와인 병과 함께 간단한 식사의 잔해가 그 증거였다. 고양이들은 스티브와 스콧에게 응석을 부리고 있었는데, 스티브는 한 마리에게 먹을 것을 주고 있었고, 스콧은 아무래도 다른 사람과 진지하게 대화를 나누고 있는 듯했다. 버키와 완다는 무릎에 놓인 물체 위로 고개를 숙인 채 다붓하게 앉아 있었다. 트찰라가 다가가 보니 그 두 사람은 색색의 실로 아마 팔찌인 듯한 물건을 땋아 내리고 있었다. 그리고 샘은 재미있어하면서 그 모든 것을 지켜보았다.

트찰라를 발견한 스티브가 자리에서 일어나려 하자, 트찰라는 다시 앉으라는 손짓을 하고는 폐하와 안녕하세요의 엇갈린 합창에 대답했다. "좋은 오후요. 피크닉은 즐겁소?"

"네, 정원도 아주 아름답고요." 스티브가 대답했다. "혹시 함께 피크닉을 즐기고 싶으시다면, 아직 음식과 와인이 좀 남아있습니다."

"아니, 서재로 가는 중이라 그저 인사를 하고 싶었을 뿐이오."

"당신도 언젠가는 하루 쉬어야 해요." 버키가 날카로운 눈초리로 트찰라를 쳐다본 후, 다시 땋고 있는 노끈에 주의를 돌렸다. 트찰라는 더 가까이에서 보기 위해 완다와 버키 쪽으로 걸어갔다.

완다는 미소를 지으며 두둥실 떠 있는 팔찌 하나를 그에게 전해주었다. 그것은 여러 갈래로 땋아 내린 복잡한 물건이었고, 자주색과 검은색, 회색의 실이 조화를 이루고 있었다. "어렸을 때 팔찌 만드는 방법을 배웠어요. 아직도 가끔씩 만들고 싶어지는데—손으로 할 수 있는 일이잖아요. 버키가 새 의수에 적응하는 데 도움이 될 것 같았어요."

"그럼 그것은?" 트찰라가 버키에게 물었다.

버키는 무릎 위의 못생긴 팔찌를 내려다보고 인상을 찌푸렸다가 왼손에 힘을 주었다. "팔찌요."

스티브가 흘낏 팔찌를 건너다보았다. "음, 처음보다는 나아, 벅!"

"별 차이 없는데." 샘이 말했다. "그것도 팔찌라고?"

"내 노력을 비웃지 마, 이 개자식아. 너 상담사잖아?"

" _네_ 상담사는 아니거든. 다른 색도 쓰지 그랬냐. 죄다 엉키기까지 했네. 공예는 네 적성이 아닌가 보다, 반즈."

"이건 너한테 주려고 _했는데_ 너무 모욕적이라서 안 되겠다."

"뭐라고? 안 되지, 나한테 줘." 샘이 낚아채려는 손짓을 했다.

"싫어. 흉물스럽다며!"

"한 입으로 두말하지 마! 이리 내, 반즈!" 그 결과, 짧은 난투극이 뒤따랐고, 샘은 버키가 팔찌를 놓게끔 간지럼을 태움으로써 승리를 차지했다.

트찰라는 웃음을 삼키고, 두 친구를 향해 행복하게 웃고 있는 스티브를 힐끔 쳐다보았다.

"사이가 좋아서 정말 다행이에요." 스티브가 말했다.

"그게 그렇게 되나?" 트찰라는 그렇게 중얼거렸지만, 그래도 싱긋 웃었다.

* * *

트찰라가 도라 밀라제와 자신에게 마련된 트레이닝 룸으로 들어가자, 버키가 샌드백을 치고 있는 광경이 눈에 들어왔다. 샌드백은 특별히 강화되었으나, 그럼에도 불구하고 하나는 망가진 채로 바닥 위에 널브러져 있었다. 아무래도 버키는 새 의수의 강도를 익히고 있는 듯했다. 트찰라는 버키가 자신을 알아차리고 시선을 의식하기 전에 잠시 그가 선사한 매력적인 장면을 감상했다. 트찰라는 예정되어 있던 스파링 시간에 조금 늦었지만, 버키는 일찍 와서 준비 운동을 한 모양이었다. 이미 땀을 좀 흘린 상태에다가 짧게 묶은 머리가 막 풀리려 하고 있었기 때문이다. 평상시 버키는 그 몸짓이 윈터 솔저처럼 위협적이지 않은데도 더 작고, 덜 위협적으로 보이기 위해 노력했다. 그러나 여기 트레이닝 룸에서는 페인팅(8)하고 글러브를 낀 손으로 샌드백을 치며 복싱 선수로서의 모습을 보여주었다. 버키의 등은 넓고 민소매 셔츠 위로 근육이 두드러졌으며, 모든 선에 힘이 있었다.

"팔은 어떻소?"

버키가 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다가 휙 돌아서서 트찰라를 마주 보았다. "젠장, 소리 좀 내요." 그는 흔들리는 샌드백을 멈춰 세웠다. "팔은 아주 좋아요. 익숙해지기만 하면 돼요." 그는 머리를 흔들어 눈에 거슬리는 머리카락을 치우려 했지만, 별로 소용은 없었다. 묶은 머리카락은 이제 반쯤 풀려 있는 상태였다. 어쩌면 트찰라는 버키의 머리카락에 조금 사로잡혔을지도 모른다.

"자, 내가 도와주겠소." 트찰라는 그렇게 말하며 버키에게 다가갔다. 버키는 선선히 머리를 숙였고, 이에 두 사람의 입술이 아찔할 정도로 가까워졌다. 트찰라는 버키의 따뜻한 숨결을 피부로 느낄 수 있었는데, 늘 그렇듯이 버키는 신열이 오른 것처럼 열기를 내뿜고 있었다. 트찰라는 그에 대한 반응을 억누르고 버키의 머리카락을 묶는 데만 집중했다. 다 묶은 후에는 훤히 드러나 있는 연약한 목덜미에 조금 오랫동안 손을 얹은 채로 산뜻한 땀 냄새 및 글러브와 샌드백의 가죽 냄새를 들이마셨다. _특별한 지옥._  트찰라는 그 말을 되새기며 뒤로 물러섰다.

버키는 떨리는 숨을 들이마시고 나직하게 말했다. "고마워요."

"천만에."

"그래서 아까 샌드백을 하나 박살 낸 걸 생각하면 지금 스파링을 해도 되나 좀 궁금했어요." 버키의 목소리는 빈정대는 것처럼 들렸지만, 이마는 걱정으로 찌푸려져 있었다.

"난 샌드백처럼 망가지기 쉬운 물건이 아니오." 트찰라가 싱긋 웃으며 말했다. "벗고 싶은 거요?" 그는 버키가 낀 복싱 글러브를 가리켰다.

버키는 계속 인상을 찌푸린 채 고개를 끄덕이고 양손을 내밀었다. "저기요, 난 진지하거든요. 아직 새 팔이 익숙하지도 않은데, 당신을 다치게 하고 싶지는 않아요."

"내가 그대를 죽이려고 했을 때도 날 해하지는 못했잖소." 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. "그대가 복싱 선수였을 줄은 몰랐소이다."

"네, 전쟁 전에는 그랬죠."

"실력은 좋았소?" 트찰라가 한쪽으로 글러브를 던지며 약간의 도전의식을 질문에 담았다. 버키가 손을 터는 사이 그는 버키의 왼손을 확인했는데, 왼손도 오른손만큼이나 부드럽고 자연스럽게 동작하고 있었다.

"실력이 좋았냐고요?" 버키가 천천히 심술궂게 웃었다. 트찰라는 그늘 없이 햇살이 내리쬐는 버키의 미소를 사랑했지만, 처음 보는 이 웃음은 몹시 이뤄내고픈, 더 어두운 종류의 다짐을 만들어냈다. "그럼요. 그런데 복싱이 하고 싶은 건 아니죠?"

"그렇소."

트찰라는 스파링 링으로 이동했다. 보통 도라 밀라제하고만 스파링을 했지만, 최근에는 스티브의 어벤저스와 함께했다. 버키가 그 뒤를 따라왔고, 트찰라는 어슬렁거리는 걸음걸이를 보고 미소를 지었다. 신중하게 경계를 서고 있던 나키아와 오코예는 그 모습에 촉각을 곤두세웠다.

두 사람 모두 링에 도착했을 때, 버키는 잠시 조용하고 진지해졌다. "내가—내가 당신을—"

"이건 친선 경기일 뿐이오. 그대가 그만두고 싶다면 언제든지 중단하겠소." 버키가 아닌 다른 사람이었다면 다칠 일은 없을 거라고 안심시켰을 것이다. 그러나 트찰라는 버키를 잘 알았고, 버키가 자신의 안전은 생각도 하지 않았다는 걸 알고 있었다. "그대는 날 해하지 못할 거요. 정말로, 나키아와 오코예가 막을 테니 말이오." 그는 분위기를 가볍게 바꾸려 하며 버키를 향해 미소 지었다. "내가 그대를 위해 만든 의수를 공예 이외의 다른 방식으로 시험해봅시다."

그러자 버키는 긴장을 풀고 어깨를 돌렸다. "좋아요. 시작해요."

처음에는 잠시 탐색을 위해 빠르게 잽을 넣으면서 맴돌았다. 마침내 트찰라가 본격적으로 싸움을 시작하기 위해 움직인 순간, 버키도 그에 뒤지지 않고 힘과 속도를 냈다. 평소처럼 블랙 팬서로서의 힘과 속도를 억누를 필요가 없다는 건 조금 짜릿한 일이었는데, 트찰라는 경기가 시작되기 전부터 버키가 훌륭한 스파링 파트너가 될 것임을 알아차렸다. 트찰라는 예전과 달리 버키가 싸우는 방식에 흥미를 가지고 주시했다. 버키는 윈터 솔저와의 혼합물로 추정되는 움직임을 위해 무자비할 정도로 효율적이고, 간결하면서 우아하게 싸웠다. 그리고 의수는, 만족스럽게도, 아름답게 동작하고 있었다.

버키는 와칸다의 격투 방식에 익숙지 않았기 때문에 트찰라가 약간의 우위를 점할 수 있었는데, 결국 트찰라가 영리하게 페인팅한 후 버키를 꼼짝 못하게 만들었다. 버키는 등이 매트에 부딪히자 웃음을 터뜨렸다가 자신이 웃었다는 것에 조금 놀란 얼굴을 했다. 그의 표정은 밝고 평온했으며, 눈에는 생기가 넘쳐 반짝거렸다. 트찰라는 윈터 솔저와 싸우듯이 스파링을 하게 될까 봐 조금 걱정했었지만, 윈터 솔저와의 싸움과는 전혀 달랐다. 그 텅 빈 공허감에 파묻힌 버키는 보고 싶지 않았으므로 다행스러운 일이었다.

"훌륭했어요." 버키가 트찰라를 향해 온화하게 웃으며 말했다.

가깝게 맞닿은 자세로 몸이 반응하기 전에 트찰라는 재빨리 버키에게서 떨어졌다. 밑에서 상기된 얼굴로 숨을 헐떡거리는 버키를 취하고픈 욕망은 몹시나 강렬했다. 아, 다른 사람이었다면, 상황이 달랐더라면—스파링 시간이 끝나자마자 저녁 식사에 초대하고, 그 이후에는 침실로 초대했을 것이다. 그럴만한 시간이나 자유를 가져본 지 너무 오래되었고, 함께 하고픈 대상이 생긴 건 그보다 더 오래되었다. 그러나 눈 앞에 있는 사람은 버키였고, 명예와 품위가 트찰라에게 기다릴 것을 요구했다. 그래, 만족지연능력은 인격을 함양시킨다. 트찰라는 그러기를 바랐다.

"괜찮소?" 트찰라가 벌떡 일어서서 손을 내밀었다.

"네, 재미있었어요." 여전히 미소를 짓고 있는 버키가 대답했다. "아까 그거—다시 보여줄 수 있어요?" 그렇게 두 사람은 메치기와 굳히기를 주고받으며 남은 시간을 보냈다.

버키는 낯선 격투 방식을 배움에 있어서 열성적인 학생이었고, 다소 섬뜩한 속도와 정확도로 새로운 동작들을 배워나갔다. 나키아와 오코예는 의심과 허락이 뒤섞인 시선으로 바라보았다. 그러한 허락은 주로 버키를 위한 것이었는데, 이는 버키의 어깨나 잔허리를 만지면서 자세를 고쳐줄 때마다 오코예가 못마땅한 듯이 눈살을 찌푸렸기 때문이다. 그러나 트찰라는 고작 인간일 뿐이었고, 상당한 자제력을 가지고 있음에도 버키의 근육에 손을 뻗는 일 없이 그 움직임에서 느껴지는 힘과 여유를 지켜보기만 하는 건 힘든 일이었다.

마무리 운동을 하고 있을 때, 트찰라가 물어보았다. "그래서, 오늘 하루 잘 쉬었소?"

"네, 좋은 하루였어요." 그는 의미심장하게 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "당신도 언젠가는 한번 쉬어야 해요."

"왕의 신분으로는 부적절한 일이오."

"말도 안 되는 소리. 하루 휴가를 낸다고 해서 나라가 어떻게 되지는 않을 걸요."

트찰라가 버키를 쏘아보았으나, 그 시선이 짜증스럽지는 않았다. "못 들은 것으로 하겠소." 버키는 개의치 않고 히죽거렸다. "어쨌든 고맙소이다. 즐거웠소. 그대가 괜찮다면 이런 시간을 좀 더 자주 갖고 싶구려."

"나도 그러고 싶어요." 버키는 고통스럽고 엷은 미소를 지어 보였다. "그렇지만 내일 어떻게 되느냐에 따라 달라지겠죠."

내일 새로운 트리거 워드 치료법을 시도하고 나면 버키의 재냉동 여부를 더 확실하게 알게 될 것이다.

"차도가 있기를 바랍시다."

* * *

트레이닝 룸을 떠난 뒤, 트찰라는 벌써부터 내일 일정을 생각하고 있었고, 버키가 괜찮은지 살펴보러 잠시 방문하거나 머무를 수 있을 때를 고심하고 있었다. 그리고 오코예가 입을 열었을 때는 사실상 내일 예정된 두 번의 국무 회의 사이에 맨디사와의 통화를 10분 정도 끼워 넣고 있었다. "그의 상태가 괜찮다면 도라 밀라제와 함께 훈련을 받아야겠습니다. 좋은 도전이 되겠지요."

트찰라는 웃음을 지었다. 그 말은 버키와 무엇을 하든지... 오코예 나름대로 인정하는 표현에 가까웠다. 또한 좋은 생각이기도 했다. 도라 밀라제는 이미 스티브와 함께 스파링을 즐겨봤으니 버키도 환영받을 것이다.

"물론일세. 그가 바란다면 말이야." 트찰라는 웃음을 참으며 오코예를 곁눈질했다. "그래, 지금도 그를 어느 정도 길이 들여졌지만 상처 입은 사자라고 생각하는 모양이지?"

오코예는 발끈하더니 눈을 굴렸다. "아무리 길든 사자라 해도 사람의 목을 물어뜯을 수 있습니다. 그런데 폐하는 지난 몇 주 동안보다 더 자주 웃으셨더군요. 그 짧은 시간에 말입니다."

트찰라는 놀라서 걸음을 멈추었고, 오코예의 말이 맞을지도 모른다는 것을 깨달았다. "아무쪼록 그 즐거움을 누리시길." 오코예는 다정하게 입 맞추며 트찰라를 문 앞에 두고 떠났다.

* * *

다음 날, 트찰라는 트리거 워드를 해제하기 위한 최신 치료법이 어떻게 진행되고 있는지 과하게 걱정하지 않으려고 애썼다. 그는 맨디사가 남긴 상세한 메모와 치료 계획을 읽어 본 상태였고, 신경과학과 심리학은 그의 전문 분야와 거리가 멀었지만, 맨디사를 믿을 수 있을 만큼은 알고 있었다. 새로운 치료 과정은 최첨단이며 실험적이었지만, 과학은 건실했다. 맨디사는 발동 조건에서 트리거 워드를 분리시키기 위한 재경화 및 소거 치료법과 함께 치료 과정의 일환으로 크세논 가스를 투여할 것이다.

적어도 버키의 즉각적인 안녕 면에서는 걱정할 게 별로 없었다. 물리적으로 말하자면, 맨디사가 믿고 있는 실험적인 크세논 가스 치료법은 그 위험도가 낮았는데, 그게 바로 크세논 가스 치료법이 권장되는 이유 중 하나였다. 유해한 부작용의 가능성은 낮았고, 부작용이 발생하더라도 슈퍼 솔저에게 지속적으로 해가 될 가능성은 희박했다. 그리고 그 계획은 한글자 한글자 그대로 읊는 것이기 때문에 그 과정에서 윈터 솔저의 활성화를 촉발시키는 일은 피하기로 되어 있었다. 간단히 말해서 그건 이상적인 치료 계획이었다. 맨디사의 팀은 그런 계획을 생각해낸 것에 흥분했으며, 다른 사람들을 도울 수 있는 유사한 치료법의 가능성에 한층 더 흥분했다.

그렇다 하더라도 당장 안도할 수는 없었기 때문에 트찰라는 불안해했다. 물론 그가 걱정하고 있다는 사실은 사기를 저하시킬지도 모르므로 아무도 모르게 했다. _왕은 언제나 백성들의 힘이 되어야 한다. 폭풍이 아무리 거세더라도 왕은 폭풍의 눈 속에서 침착해야 해._ 아버지는 늘 그렇게 말했다. 그리고 언제나 침착했고, 점잖은 우려 이외에는 드러낸 적이 없었다. 어떤 위기나 문제가 튀어나올 때마다 아버지는 그렇게 침착함을 유지했다. 그때 어린 트찰라는 그 평온한 모습을 따라 하는 게 고작이었다. 문제 해결을 위한 회의 또는 회담이 끝나면 트찰라는 아버지에게 질문을 퍼붓고 미래의 가능성을 추정하며 집무실을 서성거리고는 했다. 그러면 아버지는 끝이 없어 보이는 인내심을 가지고 대답해주었다.

 _어떻게 걱정하지 않을 수 있습니까?_ 하루는 다가올 재앙 혹은 특정 재해에 대해 서로 다른 10가지 가능성을 대략적으로 설명한 후, 트찰라가 질문을 했었다. 트찰라는 자신에게 특별히 불안해하는 경향이 있다고는 생각하지 않았다. 그러나 그의 머릿속에는 가능한 결과 변수 및 의사결정나무가 즉각적으로 펼쳐졌다. 좋고 나쁜 결과가 모두 동반된 미래의 로드맵도 함께였다. 그 덕분에 트찰라는 훌륭한 기획자이자 체스 선수가 되었고, 스승들은 그를 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 그것은 때때로 잘 해낼 수 있는 방법보다 일이 잘못될 가능성에 더 집착한다는 것을 의미하기도 했다.

아버지는 이렇게 말했다. _네 지성과 통찰력은 선물과도 같단다. 만일에 대비하는 것은 때때로 훌륭한 지도자의 자질이 되지. 하지만 넌 예상 밖의 가능성을 용납하지 못하는구나._

와칸다의 고립을 완화하기 시작하면서, 스티브의 어벤저스를 지원하면서 여느 때보다 좀 더 대담한 조치를 취했으니 그런 점에서는 꽤 잘해왔다고 생각했다. 그러나 버키에 대해서 만큼은 불안해하며 최악의 가능성을 생각했다. 그도 그럴 것이 위험도가 낮건 높건 치료 과정은 즐겁거나 편안한 것과는 거리가 멀 테고, 트찰라가 그 결과를 통제할 수도 없기 때문이다. 그리고 치료법에 효과가 없을 경우, 버키는 여기에서 점점 더 고되고 위험한 선택을 해야 할 것이며, 실제적인 피해 없이 차도가 생길 가능성은 점점 줄어들 것이다. 게다가 버키가 선택한 최후의 수단이 무엇인지 알고 있는 탓에 불안감은 조금도 가라앉지 않았다.

일찍이 트찰라와 맨디사가 냉동수면시설을 점검하고 있었을 때, 버키가 질문을 했다. 와칸다에 자신을 지워버릴 기술이 있느냐고 말이다. 트찰라는 단호하게 없다고 말했다. _하지만 가능하죠?_ 버키가 집요하게 물었다. 트찰라는 하이드라에게 당한 것과 같은 고문에서 안전하리라는 확신을 얻기 위한 질문이라고 생각했고, 그런 확신을 주기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그러나 버키는 인상을 찌푸리고 실망할 뿐이었다. 하지만 맨디사는 이해했다. _네, 가능합니다._ 맨디사는 눈짓을 해 트찰라를 조용히 시켰고, 버키는 안심하며 고개를 끄덕였다. _좋아요. 치료에 효과가 없으면 그렇게 해요. 전부 지워버려요. 그건 효과가 있겠죠?_

효과는 있을 것이다. 포맷이 필요한 하드 드라이브라도 되는 것처럼 그런 식으로 한 사람을 지워버리는 일은 살인과 같겠지만 말이다. 그러나 효과는 있을 테고, 트리거 워드는 사라질 것이다. 그리고 버키가 인간이 되기 위해 싸워왔던 기억과 경험도 함께 사라질 것이다.

그렇기 때문에 트찰라는 걱정했다. 이번 치료법에 효과가 없다면 계속해서 선택과 결과의 폭이 좁아지다가 결국 버키를 구한답시고 망가트리게 될까 봐 걱정스러웠다. 만일 그런 상황에 이르게 된다면 트찰라는 맨디사에게 버키를 지우도록 허가를 내줄 것이다. 그러나 오직 버키의 선택이기 때문에, 와칸다에 있어서 최선의 이익이 되기 때문에 그렇게 할 것이다. 그건 인간 트찰라가 아닌, 트찰라 왕의 선택이 되리라. 트찰라는 차츰 그 두 가지가 전혀 별개일 수도 있음을 배우고 있었다. 

* * *

트찰라로서는 (다소) 다행스럽게도, 그는 협정 및 아직 도망자인 어벤저스에 대해 유엔과 점점 논쟁적이지만 극도로 정중한 일련의 협상을 벌이면서 하루 대부분을 보냈다. 세계는 협정 시행 이전과 다름없이 위험한 가운데, 스티브와 다른 이들의 행방이 묘연해질수록 각국 정부는 슈퍼히어로 팀의 절반 이상을 놓치고 있음을 깨닫고 불안해했다. 여론은 서서히 협정 후의 불확실성보다는 협정 전의 현상 유지가 훨씬 나아 보인다는 쪽으로 형성되고 있었다. 토니 스타크가 관료주의와 수사로 로스 장군을 옭아매며 무시할 수 없을 정도로 성가신 존재가 된 사이, 모든 참석자가 은연중에 불쾌한 진실과 치부를 드러냄에도 불구하고 그러한 여론은 지모에 대한 ICC의 수사를 가능한 한 공적이고 철저하게 하는 데 도움이 되었다.

진행되고 있는 계획이 바라던 대로 만족스러운 덕분에 경과가 어떻게 되었을지 골몰하는 일은 없었다. 최악의 시나리오가 또다시 머릿속에 떠오르기 시작한 것은 오로지 예정된 대로 맨디사에게 상황을 전달받는 동안뿐이었다.

"어떻게 되고 있나, 맨디사?" 트찰라는 다음 전화 회담을 앞두고 맨디사와 10분을 보냈는데, 예의고 뭐고 마지막 통화를 일찍 끝내버렸기 때문에 겨우 가능한 일이었다. 보좌관인 므툰지는 다음 회담을 앞두고 5분간 시간을 끌어야 한다는 것에 벌써부터 스트레스를 받은 것처럼 보였다.

맨디사는 환하게 웃더니 자신의 모습이 떠오른 화면을 뇌 주사 사진으로 바꾸었다. "아주 좋습니다, 폐하."

"맨디사, 나는 물리학으로 박사 학위를 취득했네. 이게 무엇을 의미하는지 알려주었으면 좋겠군."

"효과가 있다는 의미입니다. 버키를 활성화했을 때의 결과부터 현재 크세논 가스로 얻고 있는 결과까지 비교 중인데, 그 촬영도는 트리거 워드와 조건화 사이의 연결이 끊어질 수도 있음을 보여주지요. 각 단어마다 많은 시간이 소요될 테고, 며칠 뒤에는 얼마나 많은 시간이 걸릴지 명확해질 겁니다. 하지만 결국에는 성공하리라고 확신합니다." 맨디사가 촬영도를 없애자 화면에는 다시 그녀의 얼굴이 나타났다. "내일 아침에 좀 더 상세한 보고를 드리겠습니다."

트찰라가 안도감 속에서 맨디사를 보고 미소지었다. "정말 좋은 소식이로군. 고맙네. 버키는 어떤가? 가능하다면 오늘 저녁 이후에 만나보고 싶은데."

"예상하시는 만큼입니다. 이건 분명 버키에게 쉽지 않은 일이에요. 그에게도 폐하와 만날 생각이 있다면 알려드리겠지만, 그때까지 잠들어 있을지도 모르겠군요. 치료를 받지 않는 동안 오래도록 수면을 취하리라 생각됩니다. 그러기를 바라기도 하고요. 적절한 REM 사이클과 숙면은 회복에 도움이 될 테죠."

그 날 저녁 트찰라가 의료원에 도착했을 때, 버키는 정말 반쯤 잠들어 있었다. 버키는 또다시 보안관찰실에 있었는데, 버키 본인과 맨디사의 주장에 따라 치료 기간 내내 그곳에서 지내게 되었다. 그 말은 스티브 역시 그 기간 동안 보안관찰실에서 지낸다는 걸 의미했다. 트찰라가 알게 된 그 사실은 꽤나 논쟁을 불러일으켰으며, 내기판을 달아오르게 만들었다. 예측상 버키가 오래 머무를 것을 고려해 볼 때, 보안에 영향을 주지 않는 선에서 가구를 들이고 내부를 덜 휑하게 만드는 데 조금 공을 들인 듯했다. 이제는 전에 있던 좁은 침대보다 더 좋은 침대가 있었고, 벽에 걸린 그림들 사이에서 스티브의 작품을 발견할 수 있었으며, 맨디사가 화려한 색상의 이불을 덮고 있었다. 그리고 작은 책장은 모두 버키의 것이었다. 트찰라는 그것을 보고 미소 지었고, 스티브가 침실등의 희미한 불빛 아래서 버키에게 조용히 책을 읽어주는 동안, 침대에 앉아있는 스티브와 그 위에 반쯤 누워있는 버키를 보고서 더욱 커다랗게 미소 지었다. 그는 잠시 귀를 기울여 휴식을 취하는 두 사람의 안정적이고 느린 고동 소리를 듣다가 자신의 존재를 알리기 위해 가볍게 문을 두드렸다.

스티브는 책을 내려놓고 피곤한 미소로 트찰라를 맞이했다. 버키는 조금 몸을 뒤척이다가 말했다. "트찰라?"

"일어나지는 마시오. 그대가 어떤지 보고 싶었을 뿐이니." 트찰라는 안으로 들어가 버키를 더 가까이서 보기 위해 침대 가장자리에 앉았다. 버키는 졸린 듯이 눈을 깜빡거렸는데, 몹시 연약하고 앳되게 보였다. "맨디사 말로는 오늘 치료가 순조로웠다고 하던데."

버키는 긍정의 의미로 콧소리를 내고는 나직하게 말했다. "난 괜찮아요. 피곤할 뿐이니까." 자세히 살펴보니 버키는 창백하고 수척했으며, 멀건 눈을 하고 있었다. 약물에 잔뜩 취했을 때와는 달리 정신을 놓지는 않았지만, 여전히 평상시의 모습과는 거리가 멀었다. "괜찮아요"는 아마 과장된 말일 것이다. 그의 눈가에 진 주름에는 고통과 닮은 무언가가 있었다.

"버키는 아까 두통을 앓았어요." 스티브는 여전히 조용한 목소리로 말했다. 버키가 항변하듯 희미한 소음을 냈지만, 수면과의 전쟁에서 패배하고 있는 듯했다. 스티브가 버키의 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어넘기자 스르르 버키가 눈을 감았다.

"정확히 어떻게 된 거요?" 트찰라는 버키가 완전히 잠들었음을 확신하자마자 스티브에게 물어보았다.

스티브는 이를 앙다물었다. "맨디사 말로는 아마 잘될 거라고 해서 기쁘지만, 지켜보기엔 끔찍하게 힘들더군요. 한동안—좋지 않았죠." 트찰라는 굳이 치료 과정을 지켜볼 필요가 없다는 말은 하지 않았다.

"맨디사는 자신만만해 하고 있고, 나는 그녀를 믿소. 버키도 치료가 힘들 것은 알고 있었지만, 어쨌든 본인이 원한 일이었지."

"알고 있어요." 스티브가 침대 머리판에 머리를 기울였다. "가끔은 우리가 버키를 고문하는 것처럼 느껴져요. 내일은 첫 번째 단어로 또 이 짓을 해야 하고, 그러고 나면 9개가 남는군요." 스티브는 침을 삼키고 천장을 향해 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다.

“버키는 강하고, 자유로워지기를 몹시 바라고 있소. 그는 극복해낼 거요."

스티브는 고개를 끄덕이고 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "맞아요. 고마워요. 이 일도, 버키에게 마음을 써준 것도. 난—당신에게 얼마나 고마운지 이루 말할 수가 없어요. 보답하고 싶어도 할 수 없겠죠. 게다가 당신은 왕이니까. 그래도 당신이 필요로 하는 건 무엇이든—"

"우리 사이에 빚은 없소, 스티브." 트찰라가 스티브의 어깨에 손을 얹고 잠시 안심시키듯 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "버키에게 책을 읽어주고 있었소?" 트찰라는 스티브가 무거운 생각에서 벗어나기를 바라며 물어보았다. 스티브는 버키와 책을 내려다보며 미소를 머금었다.

"네. 어렸을 때부터 버키가 이렇게 해주곤 했어요. 끙끙 앓거나 두통에 시달릴 때면 책을 읽어줬죠. 신문, 숙제, 책이나 만화책, 가리지 않고 닥치는 대로요." 스티브가 버키의 머리를 쓰다듬는 동안 그의 표정은 부드럽고도 아쉬운 듯이 변해갔다. "버키는 지독한 병자였던 날 언제나 잘 돌봐줬어요."

"그렇지만 그대가 버키를 돌보는 것도 썩 나쁜 것 같지는 않구려."

"글쎄요. 확실한 건 노력하고 있다는 거죠." 스티브가 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다.

"자기 자신을 돌보는 것도 잊지 마시오."

그에 스티브는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "당신도 그럴 말 할 처지는 아니잖아요."

* * *

버키가 치료를 받은 지 일주일째 되었을 무렵, 그들에게는 그것이 일상이 되었다. 맨디사는 3주 반 정도가 지나면 전체 활성화 배열을 시도할 수 있을 것으로 예상했는데, 명확한 종료 시점이 있다는 것은 버키와 스티브 모두에게 그 끔찍한 일상을 좀 더 견딜만하게 해주었고, 트찰라의 머릿속에서 끊임없이 떠오르던 최악의 시나리오를 일부 가라앉혔다. 그렇게 해서 트찰라가 업무를 보는 동안, 버키는 곁에 있는 스티브와 함께 치료를 견뎌냈고, 남은 시간은 앞서 말한 치료에서 회복을 하며 보냈다. 그리고 저녁이 되면 트찰라가 이상은 없는지 두 사람을 살펴보았다. 버키는 잠들어 있지 않을 때면 보통 창백하고 걱정이 가득한 얼굴로 침대 위에 몸을 웅크렸다. 그런 밤이면 트찰라는 많은 말을 하지 않았는데, 오히려 스티브가 대화의 주도권을 잡게 하면서 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 비슷하게 지친 스티브에게 화제를 유도시키거나 가만히 앉아 있을 만큼 만족스러웠으니까.

치료 2주째 중반에 버키가 말했다. "계속 오지 않아도 돼요. 지금 내가 같이 있어 봐야 좋을 사람도 아니고. 난 괜찮아요, 정말."

"그대가 곁에 머물기 좋은 사람이어야 할 필요는 없소. 내가 그대를 보고 싶어 해서 만나러 온 것이니. 원치 않는다면 더이상 찾아오지 않겠소." 그렇게 말한 순간, 트찰라는 왕다운 정중함이나 싹 트기 시작한 우정이 설명할 수 있는 것보다 더욱 진실하게 말했음을 깨달았다. 어쨌든 버키의 상태가 악화되고 있는 와중, 이를 통해 그에게서 받고 있는 신뢰를 검증하고 계속해서 그와 만나는 것이 중요하다고 느껴졌다.

버키는 고개를 가로저었다. "아니, 난—" 버키는 얼굴을 살짝 붉혔다가 작은 미소를 지어 보였다. 트찰라가 끊임없이 매력적이라고 느낄 모습으로. "계속 찾아와줘요."

* * *

그러나 며칠 밤 뒤, 트찰라가 버키를 찾아가기 전에 맨디사로부터 메시지가 하나 도착했다.  _오늘 밤은 방문하시기에 좋지 않습니다, 폐하._  그게 무슨 뜻인지 걱정하기도 전에 맨디사가 추가적인 메시지를 덧붙였다.  _아무도 다치지 않았고, 오늘은 그저 힘들 뿐이었습니다. 버키는 혼자 있게 해달라고 하더군요._  그래서 트찰라는 버키 대신 스티브를 찾았다.

스티브는 트레이닝 룸에 있었는데, 핸드랩을 감은 손으로 샌드백을 치고 있었다. 트찰라도 사람이었기 때문에 그 광경에 감탄했지만, 스티브가 샌드백을 칠 때마다 나는 고통과 분노의 탁음이 즐거움을 앗아갔다.

"스티브." 스티브는 멈추지 않고 샌드백에 주먹을 날렸다. 샌드백은 훌륭하게 잘 버티고 있었지만, 더 오래가지는 못할 성싶었다. " _스티브_." 트찰라가 샌드백 반대편으로 이동하고서야 스티브가 멈춰섰다.

"이게 효과가 있을 거라고 말해봐요." 거칠고 분노에 찬 목소리로 스티브가 말했다. "이게 버키를 돕는 일이라고 해봐요. 버키가 내 앞에서 산산조각 나는 걸 보는 기분인데, 난—” 스티브가 말을 삼키고는 손으로 눈을 덮으면서 등을 돌렸다.

"오늘은 힘들었다고 들었소."

"각각의 단어로 버키가 떠올려야 하는 건—젠장, 이젠 못 견디겠어요."

"그렇다 하더라도 이겨내는 것은 버키의 몫이지. 효과는 있을 것이오, 스티브." 트찰라는 마치 왕의 의지로 그 말을 실현시킬 수 있을 것처럼 그 속에 모든 확신을 담았다.

"그렇지 않다면? 당장 최악의 상황이 무엇인지 알아야겠습니다. 이 방법이 효과가 없다면, 다음 방법이 효과가 없다면, 그리고 또 다음 방법도 효과가 없다면 어떻게 되는 거죠? 버키는 그냥 70년을 더 얼음 속에 있어야 하나요?"

트찰라는 고민했다. 위로를 건네야 하나, 아니면 사실을 말해야 하나? 그리고 스티브에게 말할 권리는 있는가? "버키가 우리에게 원하는 방법을 이야기했소. 최후에는 그의 뜻대로 될 것이오." 스티브가 공포와 분노로 새하얗게 질린 걸 보면 무엇인가 트찰라의 얼굴에 그대로 드러났거나, 버키의 마지막 수단을 짐작할 수 있을 정도로 스티브가 버키를 잘 알거나 둘 중 하나였다.

“그 _새끼_ 가, 자신을 지워야 한다고, 전부 지우라고 했겠죠. 안 그래요?"

"그렇게 되지는 않을 거요. 그리고 지금 당장 그 문제로 버키와 다투지 말라고 당부할 필요는 없기를 바라오."

스티브가 트찰라를 쏘아보았다. "그야 물론이죠. 하지만 당신은 괜찮은 겁니까, 그 방법이?"

"그렇소."

"버키를 죽이는 것에서 고작 한 발짝 물러섰군요."

"그럴지도 모르오. 하지만 난 와칸다의, 그리고 세계의 안전을 우선시해야 하오. 비록 버키에게는 잘못이 없으나, 윈터 솔저는 위험한 무기요. 그를 숨겨주는 동안, 내게는 그가 무기로 이용되는 일이 없도록 할 책임이 있소."

"네. 이해해요." 스티브는 그렇게 말했으나, 팔짱을 끼고 이를 악물었다. 분명 아직도 괴롭고 화가 난 것이리라.

"난 그를 아끼지만, 내 의무보다 우선시할 수는 없소. 그대는 그의..." 트찰라는 잠시 말을 멈추고 단어 선택을 고민했다. '친구'는 솔직히 부적절해 보였고, '형제'인지는 확실하지도 않았다. 내기 참가자의 반이 '애인'이라는 데 걸었는데, 앞서 말한 내기의 결론을 낼 수만 있다면 트찰라도 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 이런 상황에서는 상당히 맞지 않는 행동이므로 부적절한 충동을 억눌렀다. "...친구이니, 그대는 그를 우선시해야—꼭 그리해야만—하오. 지금까지 그대는 그렇게 해왔고, 그것은 옳은 일이었소."

스티브는 조금 진정한 후, 슬프고 부자연스러운 미소를 지어 보였다. "당신은 나보다 나은 사람이네요. 어떤 사람들은 내가 버키보다는 캡틴 아메리카로서의 의무를 우선시해야 했다고 생각하죠."

트찰라는 '어떤 사람들'이 '토니 스타크와 기본적으로 모든 세계 정부'를 의미한다고 추측했다. "후회하오?"

"아니요. 버키를 지키기 위해 어떤 대가를 치르더라도 후회하지 않을 겁니다. 내겐 방패보다 그 녀석이 훨씬 가치 있어요. 그리고 당신 말이 맞아요. 난 버키를 가장 중요하게 생각해야 해요. 다른 누구도 버키를 우선순위에 두지는 않겠죠. 게다가 버키는 언제나, _언제나_ 날 먼저 생각해줬는데, 내가 그보다 못할 수는 없어요." 

* * *

다음 날 저녁 버키를 찾아갔을 때, 버키는 혼자서 책상다리를 하고 바닥에 앉아 공책에 글을 쓰고 있었다.

"안녕하세요." 공책에 무엇인가 휘갈겨 쓴 버키가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 쉬어 있었고, 안색은 초췌했다. 게다가 여위기까지. 트찰라는 평소보다 선명한 광대뼈 윤곽과 움푹 팬 두 눈에 시선을 고정한 채 인상을 쓰고 살펴보았다. 그런 다음 트찰라는 버키의 앞에 앉았다.

"아니, 국왕이 바닥에 앉으면 어떡해요."

"짐의 마음대로 할 수 있는 법이오."

버키가 쌀쌀맞고 심드렁한 눈으로 쳐다보았다. "제발 3인칭으로 얘기하지 마요."

트찰라는 이를 드러내며 웃었다. "저녁 식사는 했소? 스티브는 어디에 있고?"

"스티브한테는 며칠간 보모 일 좀 쉬라고 했어요. 그 녀석, 맛이 가고 있거든요." 버키는 아무렇지 않게 말했다.

"스티브는 치료 기간 동안 그대를 위해 이곳에 머물고 싶어 하오." 트찰라는 그렇게 말했지만, 버키의 말을 부정하지는 않았다. 실제로 스티브는 망가지고 있었다. 곧이어 트찰라는 저녁 식사에 대한 답을 듣지 못했다는 걸 깨달았고, 키모요 팔찌로 재빨리 요구 사항을 보냈다.

"오늘은 샘한테 보모 일을 맡겼더라고요. 아니면 내가 스티브를 위해서 샘한테 맡긴 건지도 모르고. 어쨌든 내 문제는 재미없고 우울할 뿐이에요. 교육부 장관과의 일은 어떻게 됐어요?"

"지난 밤 그 애기를 하고 있었을 때 잠들어 있는 줄로만 알았소."

"듣자마자 바로 잠들긴 했어요." 버키가 시인했다. "그래도 그런 문화 예술 계획에 관심이 있는 건 사실이에요."

예술 프로그램 개시에 대해 설명하는 동안, 트찰라가 요청한 음식이 도착했고, 버키는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"그대는 아까 저녁 식사를 했냐는 내 질문에 대답하지 않았소이다. 게다가 나도 아직 먹지 않았고."

"그래서 바닥에서 피크닉을 한다고요?"

"안될 이유가 무엇이 있겠소?" 버키는 웃으면서 고개를 저었지만, 어쨌든 음식에 손을 뻗었다. 버키가 웃음 짓는 그 모습은 그에게 내재되어 있는 남모를 애정을 힘껏 끌어올렸다. 치료가 시작된 이래로 버키가 진심으로 미소 짓는 모습은 보지 못했다고 생각했다. 그렇기 때문에 그 모습은 트찰라가 알아차릴 수 있었던 것보다 더욱 많은 안도감을 안겨주었다.

예술 프로그램을 주제로 한 버키의 질문에 대답을 마치고 식사를 거의 끝마쳤을 즈음, 트찰라는 버키가 축 늘어지는 것을 보았다. 그가 공책에 글을 쓰고 트찰라와 대화하기 위해 끌어올렸던 기력은 모두 빠르게 사라지고 있었다. 트찰라는 버키를 부드럽게 침대로 밀어 넣고 음식을 치웠다. 버키는 조금 저항했는데, 함께 식사를 하고 대화를 나누던 산만함은 사라진 상태였고, 얼굴에는 또다시 피로하고 고통스러운 주름이 잡혀 있었다.

"얼마나 안 좋은 거요?" 트찰라가 침대 위에 앉아 버키의 머리카락을 빗어 넘기며 물었다. 버키가 작은 한숨을 내쉬며 그 손길에 기대온 순간, 애간장을 녹이는 종류의 전율이 그를 관통했다. 그는 버키가 잠들 때까지 홀로 두고 싶지 않았다.

"확인 안 한 거예요?"

"맨디사가 경과 보고서를 보내긴 하지만, 용인되는 상황이라 해도 그대의 사적 자유를 침해하고 싶지는 않았소."

버키는 오랫동안 침묵했다. "끔찍해요." 그가 눈물을 참기 위해 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였고, 거칠어진 목소리로 말했다. "맨디사가 치료 때문이라고 해도, 아직—많이 남았잖아요. 모든 게 처음으로 되살아나기 시작했을 때보다 더 안 좋아요. 이제는 내가, 내가 실제로 그 기억들을 마주 봐야 하고 또, 젠장, 그 기억들에 대해 얘기해야 하니까. 그러니까—보러 오지 마요."

"알겠소." 트찰라가 버키의 이마에 입 맞추자 버키는 길고 떨리는 숨을 내쉬었다.

"활성화 배열을 시도할 때 와줄 수 있어요?"

오직 안전을 위해서였지만, 트찰라는 진작부터 그럴 계획이었다. "물론이오."

버키는 고개를 틀어 냉정하고 단호해진 시선으로 트찰라를 바라보았다. "당신은 스티브를, 모두를 안전하게 지키기 위해 무엇이든 할 거죠? 날 죽인다고 해도 상관없어요."

"물론이오." 트찰라는 괴로워하면서도 그렇게 대답했다. 안심한 버키는 고맙다고 속삭였고, 트찰라는 이 모든 불공평함에 참을 수 없는 분노를 느꼈다. 아버지는 돌아가셨고, 지모는 살아 있으며, 버키는 다른 사람들을 보호하기 위해 자신을 해하려는 것에 감사해하고 있었다. 트찰라는 그 분노가 밖으로 드러나지 않도록 모든 자제력을 발휘했다. 분노한다 한들 그 자신이나 버키에게 아무런 도움도 되지 않을 것이다. _이쯤 해 두자._ 트찰라가 자기 자신에게 말했다.

"좋은 기억이 있다면 들려주시오." 트찰라가 부탁했다.

버키는 생각에 잠겨 콧소리를 내더니 트찰라의 옆으로 살짝 움직였다. “코니 아일랜드에서 나랑 스티브가, 음, 스무 살 즈음이었나? 너무 많은 기억이 한꺼번에 뒤섞인 건지도 모르겠어요. 그래도 우리는 돈이 충분하면 코니 아일랜드에 가고는 했어요. 가끔은 돈이 없어도 갔지만. 당신은 가봤어요?"

"아니, 가보지 못했소. 외교적으로 방문할 곳이 아니라."

"유감이네요. 지금은 그때와 다르겠지만. 난 놀이기구랑, 스티브에게 그걸 타보라고 부추기는 걸 좋아했어요. 죄다 도용작이긴 했지만, 게임도 많이 했고요. 그래도 제일 좋았던 건 그 뒤에 그냥 해변에 누워있는 거였어요. 사람들을 보면서 스티브는 스케치를 했고, 난 이야기를 꾸며냈죠." 버키의 목소리는 이제 꿈을 꾸듯 멍하게 들렸고, 얼굴은 부드럽고 앳되게 변했다. "태양과 사람들의 소리, 그리고 헤엄치는 걸 좋아했는데, 언제나 따스했어요..."

"좋은 기억 같구려." 그렇게 말했을 때, 버키는 이미 잠들어 있었다. 트찰라는 그 따뜻한 기억이 버키의 꿈으로 이어지기를 소망했다.

* * *

트찰라는 버키를, 그리고 곧 있을 역효과 조건 테스트를 걱정하면서도 그 걱정을 밤마다의 짧은 만남에만 한정시켜야 했다. 낮 동안은 여유분의 시간이나 주의를 기울일 여력이 없었다. 와칸다를 통치하는 일과 탄력을 받고 있는 지모의 재판, 그리고 그로 인해 촉발된 협정 및 윈터 솔저 프로젝트에 대한 조사가 있었기 때문이다. 스티브와 다른 이들이 스타크와 로마노프의 도움으로 조사를 끝내가는 동안, 트찰라는 지모의 혐의 확인을 위해 ICC에서 와칸다를 대변할 준비를 하고 있었다. 그 말은 즉, 고문 및 내각 각료와의, 부족장과의, 가족과의 많은 만남을 의미했다. 또한 트차카 왕은 많은 사랑을 받은 왕이었기 때문에 왕궁 벽 바깥에 있는 백성들과도 만남을 가졌고, 트찰라는 몹시 비통해했다.

그는 이것이 정의로운 일이라고 스스로에게 말했다. 그러나 아버지의 죽음이 조국에, 가족에게 악영향을 끼친 방식과 아버지의 피살로 야기된 복잡한 지정학적 혼란에 대한 회의를 마친 후, 다른 회의를 이끌어 나가는 동안 도무지 진정할 수가 없었다. 가장 극심한 분노는 지나갔다고 생각했다. 그러나 폭탄 테러 직후 몇 시간이고 며칠이고 그랬던 것처럼 또다시 분노가 끓어오르는 순간, 그 생각이 틀렸다는 게 판명되었다. 트찰라는 트레이닝 룸에서 분노를 풀기 시작했다. 그건 적어도 국제적 사건을 초래하거나 와칸다 국민들에게 정신적 충격을 주지는 않을 것이다. 그래도 무기 관리인에게는 짜증 나는 일일지도 몰랐다. 강화된 샌드백 물량이 그와 스티브 사이에서 심각하게 줄어들고 있는 탓이다.

트찰라는 자신의 감정을 잘 포장하고 있다고 생각했지만, 맨디사가 활성화 테스트의 일정을 잡기 일주일 전, 결국 버키가 그의 감정 상태를 알아차렸다. 지난 3일간의 밤에 버키는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 트찰라는 버키가 좋아한다고 알고 있는 궁중 생활에 대한 얘기로 정적을 채우면서 걱정하지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼었다. 버키가 적어도 트찰라의 손길은 피하지 않았을 때, 스티브는 눈물을 글썽거릴 정도로 안도하는 모습을 보였다.

그리고 오늘 밤, 트찰라가 평소처럼 침대 옆에 앉자 버키는 가장 먼저 손을 뻗어 트찰라의 손을 끌어당겼고, 손가락 마디에 난 살짝 긁힌 상처를 속삭이듯이 부드럽게 엄지로 문질렀다. 일찍이 샌드백을 두드리기 전에 손을 제대로 감싸지 않아서 생긴 상처였다. 트찰라는 버키의 따뜻한, 인간으로서의 손과 맞닿으면서 생기는 떨림을 억눌렀다.

"화가 난 거죠?" 버키는 요 며칠 밤보다 더 생기있어 보였는데, 트찰라의 손에 머물러 있는 시선은 새파랗고 몹시 엄숙했다.

트찰라는 버키가 회복에 집중하도록 아무것도 아니라고 대답한 후, 좀 더 감정이 절제된 방향으로 대화를 돌려야 했다. 그러나 버키와 시선을 마주하는 순간, 그와 동시에 트찰라의 심장은 터질듯이 부풀어 올랐다. 이처럼 버키가 걱정으로 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 정말 솔직하고 진지한 모습을 보일 때는 분명 그 누구도 거부할 수 없었을 것이다.

"그렇소. ICC에서 지모의 혐의 확인을 위해 발언할 준비를 하고 있는데—참 힘들구려. 폭탄 테러 당시를 떠올리고, 와칸다의 손실 규모에 대해 이야기한다는 것이."

버키가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래도 그게 당신의 아버지가 바랐던 일이겠죠?"

그 말이 트찰라의 가슴을 비탄으로 헤집었으나, 버키는 틀리지 않았다. 트찰라가 지난 며칠 동안 자신과 백성들의 슬픔과 분노에 매몰되어 잊어버리려 했어도 그것은 사실이었다. 아버지는 정의를, 와칸다가 내는 목소리의 힘을 믿었을 것이다. _표범의 포효도 무기가 될 수 있단다._ 아버지는 그렇게 말했을 것이다.

"상기시켜주어 고맙소. 그 사실을 곧잘 잊어버리게 된다오. 특히—”

"지모의 목을 뜯어버리고 싶을 때?"

“그렇소이다.”

저녁 동안 할 말이 고갈된 듯한 버키가 한쪽으로 기울어진 엷은 미소를 지어 보이고는 트찰라의 손을 꼭 쥐었다. 트찰라에게서 분노가 일부, 그리고 걱정까지도 사그라들었다. 그는 감사의 답으로 손을 마주 꼭 쥐었다가 버키가 잠들 때까지 이야기를 하기 위해 자리를 잡았다.

* * *

ICC에서의 심리는 버키의 치료법 테스트 예정일로부터 불과 며칠 뒤였다. 그 사실은 헤이그에서 발언하기 위한 마지막 준비 및 심리와 테스트가 어떻게 될지에 대한 걱정 가운데 있는 트찰라에게 일주일간 골치 아픈 고투의 시간을 만들어주었다. 그러나 트찰라는 자신의 편의 때문에 맨디사나 버키가 일정을 변경하고 버키의 잠재적 자유를 미루지 못하게 했다. 테스트에 갈 시간은 낼 수 있었다. 어쨌든 버키에게 약속했기 때문이다. 게다가 윈터 솔저를 무력화시켜야 할 가능성도 여전히 남아 있었고 말이다.

테스트 당일, 의료원에 모인 이들의 분위기는 가라앉아 있었다. 맨디사의 팀은 심각하면서 조금 불안한 얼굴을 하고 있었고, 버키와 스티브는 커다랗게 뜬 눈과 쿵쾅거리는 심장이 두려움을 드러내는 와중에도 감정을 감추려 애쓰는 중이었으며, 트찰라와 두 명의 도라 밀라제는 전투에 대비했다. 버키는 속박될 테지만—대기하는 동안에는 최근 구속된 경험과 함께 달갑지 않은 심리적 연상을 방지하기 위한 노력으로—그 누구도 모험을 원하지 않았다. 특히 버키가. 스티브가 시험해본 바에 따르면 비브라늄 구속 장치는 슈퍼 솔저라도 옴짝달싹 못하게 만들 수 있었다.

버키는 구속 장치에 들어가기 전에 앞서 잠시 스티브와 딱 달라붙어 서로를 부둥켜안았다가 대화를 대신하는 듯한 눈빛을 주고받으며 떨어졌다. 버키가 트찰라를 바라보았을 때—확신이 없어서인지 아니면 안심하기 위함인지 확실하지 않았다—트찰라는 고개를 끄덕이며 차분한 확신이 전해지기를 바랐다. 사실 트찰라의 두 손은 등 뒤에서 마주 잡은 채 약간 떨리고 있었다. 이것이 단지 싸움이었다면 떨리지 않았을 것이다. 그러나 버키의 정신과 자유가 걸려있는 일이었고, 맨디사의 팀과 버키가 노력한 수개월간의 결실이었으며, 무슨 일이 일어날지 아무도 몰라도 좋든 나쁘든 트찰라의 소관이었다.

맨디사의 팀원들이 모니터링 장비를 설치하고 버키를 구속 장치에 고정하는 동안, 천천히 숫자를 세며 신중하게 호흡하는 버키를 볼 수 있었다. 의사와 기술자들의 조용한 속삭임과 기계 장치가 내는 낮은 신호음을 제외하면 내부는 고요했다. 트찰라가 집중한다면 분명 버키와 스티브의 심장이 희망과 두려움으로 무거우면서 빠르게 뛰는 소리가 들릴 것이다.

맨디사는 계획을 한 번 더 검토했지만, 검토할 것은 많지 않았다. 트리거 워드를 말한 후, 버키의 생체신호와 뇌 활성도에 대한 판독값을 기준치 및 이전번의 활성화 결과와 대조하며 반응을 측정한다는 것이 전부였다. 트찰라는 개인적으로 버키가 윈터 솔저로 바뀌었을 경우, 충분히 알아볼 수 있을 것이라 생각했다. 윈터 솔저가 활성화되면 버키의 본질적인 몇몇 부분이 흐리멍덩한 눈과 기계적인 냉혹함 뒤로 완전히 사라져 버리기 때문이다.

맨디사는 검토를 끝마치고 마지막으로 준비가 되었음을 버키에게 알렸다. "당신이 동의하면 테스트를 시작할 거예요, 버키. 좀 더 미루고 싶거나 불편하다면—"

버키는 고개를 가로저었다. "아니요. 바로 시작해요. 다만 효과가 있는 것 같다면—내가—내가 여전히 나인지 확인해야 해요." 그는 스티브를 바라보았다. "확실히 해야 돼."

"알았어. 난 알 수 있을 거야, 벅."

"다 잘될 것이오, 버키. 효과가 없더라도 그대는, 우리는 모두 안전하오." 트찰라가 말했다. 버키는 고개를 끄덕이며 침을 삼켰고, 구속 장치 속에서 조금 긴장을 풀었다.

"시작해요." 그가 말했다.

"알겠습니다." 맨디사는 숨을 깊이 들이쉰 다음, 모니터에 떠오른 판독값에 시선을 고정하며 트리거 워드를 말하기 시작했다. " _갈망. 부식. 열일곱..._ "

트찰라는 등 뒤에서 도라 밀라제가 준비를 갖추는 것을 듣고 같은 행동을 했다. 버키의 두 눈은 꼭 감겨 있었고, 호흡은 트찰라가 과호흡을 걱정하게 될 정도로 빨라지고 있었다. 그리고 버키는 구속 장치 속에서 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

트찰라는 이미 모든 기록물을 읽어 보았고, 윈터 솔저에 대한 파일도 거듭해서 살펴보았다. 그러나 상상도 할 수 없는 고문과 잔혹한 훈련으로 각인된 트리거 워드와 맞서 싸우는 일이, 이 순간 버키에게는 고문이나 훈련과 다를 바 없음을 알려준 건 단 하나도 없었다. 버키는 머릿속의 전장에서 어떤 전쟁을 벌이고 있었던 걸까?

" _...하나. 화물칸._ "

몇 초 동안 모두가 숨을 죽였다. 뚫어질 듯한 맨디사의 시선이 판독값과 버키 사이를 오갔고, 그녀의 얼굴에 환희가 퍼지기 시작했다. 버키는 눈을 빠르게 깜빡거렸고, 트찰라는 앞으로 조심스럽게 발을 내디뎠다.

"벅?" 스티브도 버키에게 가까이 다가갔다.

버키는 멀겋고 멍한 눈으로 스티브를 바라보았다. 그러나 그 눈 뒤에는 윈터 솔저의 공허함이 아니라 버키가 있었다. 트찰라는 가슴 속에서 희망과 안도감이 퍼지는 것을 느꼈지만, 그 감정들을 억눌렀다. 확실히 해야만 했다. "다시 말해봐요."

"버키, 효과가 있는 것 같아요."

"다시 한번 말해줘요. 제발."

맨디사는 다시 한번 트리거 워드를 말했다. 그러자 버키의 목에서 가느다란 흐느낌이 흘러나왔고, 버키는 안도감, 어쩌면 피로일지도 모르는 것에 눈을 감으며 축 늘어졌다.

"벅, 말해봐. 너—" 스티브의 목소리는 불안하면서 희망적이었고, 팔은 아직 팔짱을 끼고 있었으며, 표정은 여전히 조심스러웠다. 그러나 몸은 버키를 향해 기울어지고 있었다.

버키는 다시 눈을 뜨고 스티브를 바라보았다. "나야. 내가—" 그는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 버키가 아니라는 의심이, 하이드라가 프로그래밍해둔 지독한 속임수라는 의심이 트찰라의 머릿속에서 사라졌다. "넌 책 여백에다 낙서를 하곤 했지. 그걸 베카가 마음에 들어 해서 항상 자기 책을 읽고 낙서해달라고 했어."

그와 동시에 스티브의 표정은 누군가에게 얻어맞은 것처럼, 인생에서 가장 커다란 선물을 받은 것처럼 변했다. "효과가 있어. 맙소사, 효과가 있어. 어서 버키를 꺼내—"

"잠깐만, 한 번 더—"

이제 커다란 미소를 띠고 있는 맨디사가 키모요 디스플레이를 따라 춤을 추듯 손가락을 움직였고, 계속해서 판독값에 시선을 집중한 채 버키의 바람을 들어주었다. " _갈망, 부식, 열일곱, 새벽..._ "

트리거 워드가 들리자 버키는 여전히 몸을 움츠리며 파르르 떨었지만, 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았다. 스티브가 쏜살같이 앞으로 달려나가 구속 장치 해제를 돕고, 무릎에 힘이 풀린 버키를 받아냈다. 그 두 사람은 필사적으로 서로에게 매달리며 바닥에 주저앉았다. 맨디사의 팀은 직업 의식을 지키기 위해 노력하고 있었지만, 트찰라는 그들이 만족스러운 웃음을 짓고, 축하의 포옹을 나누며 서로 등을 두드리고 있음을 알아챘다. 그는 맨디사에게 축하의 포옹을 건네고자 걸음을 옮겼다.

"맨디사, 그대들이 이뤄낸 결실이 무척이나 자랑스럽네."

맨디사가 환하게 웃었다. "감사합니다, 폐하. 대부분은 버키가 혼자서 해낸 일이죠. 하지만 여기서 이뤄낸 결실은 다른 사람들을 돕는 데 이용할 수도 있다고 생각합니다."

"나 또한 그리 생각하네. 알다시피 내가 지원하고 있지 않은가." 트찰라는 뒤를 돌아 버키와 스티브를 살펴보았는데, 그들은 당분간 계속 붙어 있을 것 같았다. 버키의 얼굴은 스티브의 어깨에 파묻혀 있었고, 어깨는 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 걱정이 된 트찰라가 그들에게 다가가려 했지만, 맨디사가 팔을 붙잡으며 고개를 저었다.

"괜찮을 겁니다. 카타르시스가 필요한 법이죠."

트찰라의 마음은 이미 이 걸림돌을 딛고 앞으로 나아가고 있었다. "다음은 무엇이지?"

"오늘이요? 전 버키가 제대로 된 식사를 하고 좀 더 휴식을 취했으면 합니다. 그 후에는 소멸 치료가 고착되도록 몇 주, 몇 개월 동안 계속 활성화 배열 테스트를 해야겠죠. 소멸 치료 고착은 순조로울 것으로 생각됩니다. 특히나 이제부터는 냉동수면에 들어가지 않는다는 점을 고려해서요. 하이드라는 대부분 버키를 정지 상태에 두었는데, 이는 시간이 흐름에 따라 버키의 손상된 뇌와 자아가 회복되면서 통제 방법이 모두 무용지물이 되었기 때문입니다."

"그렇다면 버키의 기억이 돌아오게 되는 건가?" 트찰라가 물었다. 버키의 말로는 냉동수면에서 깨어날 때마다 더욱 많은 기억이 떠오른다고 했었다.

"모든 기억이 되살아날지는 모르겠지만, 대부분은 회복 중에 있습니다. 그리고 하이드라가 관여된 시간의 기억이 되살아날 때, 크세논 치료법을 통해 그 충격을 줄이는 것이 가능합니다. 그 밖에 일반적인 회복 작업도 기대할만하고요."

마침내 스티브와 버키가 붉어진 눈을 하고 코를 훌쩍거리면서 떨어졌다. 트찰라는 등 뒤에서 나키아가 오코예에게 와칸다 어로 쉭쉭거리는 것을 들을 수 있었다. "키스 안 하는 거야? 진짜?" 트찰라는 웃음을 억눌렀다. 내기의 결과는 아직 의문 속에 남아있어야 할 것이다.

"두 사람 다 고마워요." 버키가 맨디사와 트찰라에게 말했다. 그의 목소리는 쉬어 있었고, 얼굴에는 얼떨떨한 안도감이 역력했다.

"천만에요. 그리고 믿어줘서 고마워요." 맨디사가 버키의 손을 잡고 꼭 움켜쥐며 말했다. "만일을 대비해 오늘은 의료원에서 지냈으면 해요. 하지만 오늘 할 일은 끝났어요. 밥 먹고 푹 쉬어요. 알겠죠?"

"필요하다면 칙령을 내릴 수도 있네." 트찰라가 놀리는 말을 하고는 버키에게 말했다. "버키, 일이 잘 풀려서 몹시 다행이오." 그는 눈을 깜빡여 갑작스레 새어 나오는 눈물을 훔쳤다. 버키를 도와서 찾아낸 이 평화는 분명 아버지의 죽음에서 비롯된 한 가지 긍정적인 결과였다. _아버지, 아버지가 자랑스러워 하셨으면 좋겠어요._

버키가 커다랗고 환한 미소를 지었다. 그 광경은 길고 사나운 폭풍이 지난 후에 찾아온 맑은 새벽만큼이나 감미롭고 반가웠다. 트찰라도 마주 웃으며 버키를 끌어안았고, 두 사람은 오랫동안 서로를 부둥켜안았다. 협정 시행과 지모 사건 이후, 모두가 남겨둔 잔해에서 되찾아낸, 한 가지 좋은 것이 여기 있었다. 맹렬한 희망이 승리로 인해 뿌리내렸고, 트찰라는 그 희망에 빠져들었다. 지모가 저지른 짓을 바로잡는 건 아직도 늦지 않았다.

* * *

트찰라가 헤이그로 떠나기 전에 버키를 만날 기회는 두 번 다시 없었다. 버키는 거의 곧바로 의식을 잃고 쓰러져 하루종일 잠에 빠져들었고, 트찰라와 스티브는 그게 정상적인지 맨디사에게 물어보았다. 맨디사는 정상적인 증세라 단언하고는 두 사람도 버키를 따라 쉬어야 한다고 말했다. 트찰라는 스티브에 대해서는 알지 못했지만, 그는 보통 여섯 시간 정도 잠을 자는 것 외에는 정말 쉴 틈이 없었다. 그래서 네덜란드로 향하는 제트기에 오르는 순간까지 일을 하고 있었고, 비행 중에도 계속 일을 하고 있었다. ICC에 최종적으로 성명서를 넘겨야 하고, 무역 협정을 일부 검토해야 하고, 로스 장군 문제로 스타크에게 정보를 받아야 하고, 심리가 길어질 경우를 대비해 일정 조정 회의에 참석해야 하고...

눈도 깜빡이지 않고 못마땅해하는 오코예의 시선에 항복한 후, 도착하기 전에 잠시 한숨 자려는 찰나, 버키에게서 메시지가 도착했다. _마중 못가서 미안해요. 어쨌든 잘되길 빌게요._ 트찰라가 답장을 보내기도 전에 조금 부산스러운 메시지가 또 하나 도착했다. _사람들이 법정 심리에 대해 말하는 게 그건가요?? 잘 모르겠어요. 미안해요. 그래도 당신은 아마 잘할 거예요. 아버지도 자랑스러워하시겠죠._ 잠시 조용하다가 또다시 메시지가 왔다. _스티브가 안녕이래요._ 트찰라는 그 메시지의 기분 좋은 어색함에 웃음을 터뜨리고 즐거워했다. _잘 모르겠소. 그래도 고맙소이다._ 그는 답장을 보냈다. _몸은 어떻소? 그리고 안녕하시오, 스티브._

트찰라는 버키와 메시지를 몇 개 더 주고받은 후, 한 시간 정도 잠을 청했다. 충분하지는 않았지만, 그렇게 할 수밖에 없었다.

* * *

혐의 확인을 위한 심리에서 "견해와 관심사"를 드러내기 위해 자리한 이들은 와칸다 대표단만이 아니었다. 하지만 트찰라는 직접 그 자리에 나타난 유일한 피해자였다. 다른 사람들은 다양한 변호사들이 대신했고, 심지어 스타크까지 어벤저스 계획을 위해 작은 군대를 보냈다. 트찰라의 변호사들은 그가 와칸다의 대변인으로 인정받을 수 있도록 다소 복잡하고 공격적인 법리 논쟁을 벌여야 했는데, 트찰라는 다른 무엇보다 외교적 혼란을 피하기 위해 법원이 합의를 본 게 아닌지 의심쩍어했다.

대변인이 없는 건 버키와 살해당한 윈터 솔저들이 유일했다. 그 사실이 트찰라를 불편하게 했지만, 이성적으로 생각했다. 적어도 버키를 위해서. 지금은 버키에 대한 사람들의 관심을 떨어트리는 게 더 중요했고, 버키도 그에 동의했다. 트찰라와 어벤저스가 함께 진행하고 있는 계획이 제대로 진행된다면 버키도 결국 어느 정도 정당성을 얻게 될 것이다.

다른 피해자의 변호사가 진술하는 동안, 트찰라는 변호인단과 함께 앉아 있는 지모에게 시선을 고정했다. 지모의 얼굴은 무표정하고 텅 비어 있었다. 그는 복수가 빚어낸 부수적 피해에 대한 진술 후, 진술이 이어지는 내내 꼼짝도 하지 않았고, 표정도 흔들림이 없었다. 소코비아의 에코 스콜피온에 몸담았을 때부터 저지른 전쟁 범죄 혐의에 대한 끔찍한 기록이 밝혀지는 동안에도 그는 계속 무표정했다. 지모는 시베리아에서 자살하는 데 실패했지만, 그의 핵심적인 몇몇 부분은 확실히 사라지거나 다 타버린 것처럼 보였다. 그 모습이 만족스러워야 하는데 만족스럽지는 않았다. 트찰라의 손은 폭력을 행사하고픈 욕망으로 근질거렸다. 하지만 트찰라는 폭력을 휘두르는 대신 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 자기 자신에게 말했다. _복수가 아닌 법의 심판을._ 그 자체로 복수가 될 것이다.

와칸다의 차례가 되자, 트찰라가 법정에 진술하기 위해 올라섰다. 그의 진술은 정확하게 교정되어 있었는데, 대부분 각국 정부를 당혹스럽게 하고, 와칸다의 주권을 확고히 하며, 파멸을 일으킨 원한을 가진 괴물로서 지모를 철저하게 응징하려는 의도가 있었다. 어벤저스를 칭찬하는 말도 조금 끼워 넣었는데, 그들은 어쨌든 "근시안적인 세계안전보장이사회를 꿰뚫어 보고 지모를 진짜 용의자로 지목한 유일한 사람들"이었다. 트찰라는 지모를 한 번 흘낏 쳐다보았다. 그 순간 지모의 표정에는 약간의 생기와 집중력이 돌고 있었다. _좋아._ 트찰라가 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고 이어서 말했다.

"재판관 여러분, 저는 국왕을 잃는다는 게 제 백성들에게 어떤 의미인지 말씀드렸습니다. 이제는 아버지를 잃는다는 게, 제게 어떤 의미인지 말씀드리고 싶군요."

트찰라는 대중에게 자신의 슬픔을 털어놓았고, 아버지에 대한 깊은 부재감, 그 하나를 대신하는 수백 가지의 작은 손실 중 조그마한 일부분을 공유했다. 여기서 트찰라는 왕자도 왕도 아니었고, 그저 고아일 뿐이었다. 그건 그 나름대로 가벼운 손실이라고 할 수 있었다. 정치나 전쟁이나 슈퍼 히어로가 관련되지도 않았고, 아버지를 여읜 청년 하나뿐이었으니까. 그런데도 살다 보면 그런 손실이 그를 통째로 삼킬 만큼 커다랗게 다가오는 때가 있었다.

진술이 끝난 순간, 트찰라는 다시 한번 지모를 살펴보았다. 지모의 얼굴은 무표정하게 돌아와 있었는데, 오래가지는 못했다. 스타크의 변호사들이 진술하자, 지모는 자신의 복수가 무너지는 양상을 파악하기 시작했고, 피동작자를, 자신이 저지른 짓을 바로잡고 어벤저스를 다시 불러모을 함정이 기다리고 있음을 이해하기 시작했다. 지모는 똑똑한 남자였고, 트찰라는 조각을 짜 맞추는 그의 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 지모의 얼굴은 이내 창백해져 비참함과 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 분노로 뒤틀렸고, 타오르는 두 눈은 트찰라를 똑바로 향했다. 그에 트찰라는 미소를 머금었다.

* * *

심리가 끝나고 그는 와칸다 대표단이 머무는 호텔 스위트룸으로 향했다. 벌써부터 와칸다가 그리웠지만, 추가 진술이 필요할 경우를 대비해 오전 공판 후, 내일 오후에 출국할 예정이었다. 트찰라의 일부는 책임에서 시선을 돌려 당장 떠나고 싶어 했다. 그는 와칸다로 돌아가고 싶었고, 폭포의 함성이 듣고 싶었으며, 밀림의 짙은 녹음과 옅은 안개 너머로 흑표범상의 존재를 느끼고 싶었다. 그리고 아버지의 추모비를 찾아가고 싶었다. 가까이 있는 것만 같은 환상일 뿐, 실제로 아버지는 그곳에 없는데도 말이다.

대신에 그는 명상을 했고, 여전히 가슴이 찢어지는 듯하지만 몇 개월 사이에 더 맑고 더 가볍게 느껴지는 슬픔과 마주했다. 명상을 마치자마자 그는 저절로 흘러내린 눈물을 닦아내고 다시 업무를 시작했다. 그것은 아버지에게 물려받은 일이었고, 아버지의 유산을 기리기 위한 최선의 방법이었으며, 평생의 업이 될 것이다.

* * *

지모의 심리가 끝난 지 2주 후, ICC는 공식적으로 공소를 제기했다. 여러 건으로 추정되는 살인과 재산 파괴, 다수의 고문 혐의, 민간인 살해 혐의 등이 포함된 죄의 목록은 인상적일 정도로 길었다. 트찰라와 스티브에게는 만족스럽고, 버키에게는 놀랍게도, ICC의 조사에는 위증 및 고문 혐의를 포함한 지모의 범죄에 버키가 원치 않게 연루되었음이 충분히 드러났다. 재판은 3개월 후로 정해졌고, 그에 따라 트찰라도 계획을 조정했다.

지모의 심리가 끝난지 3주 후, 세계안전보장이사회는 협정을 수정하겠다는 의사를 발표하고, 도망자가 아닌 어벤저스와 와칸다에게 정중히 참여를 요청했다. _좋았어._ 트찰라가 생각했다. 심리 당시 세계안전보장이사회는 적지 않게 당황스러워했었다. 트찰라는 좋은 소식을 전해주기 위해 도망자인 어벤저스와 버키를 만났다.

"그러니까, 우리가 아직 도망자 신세라는 말이네요." 샘이 팔짱을 낀 채 심드렁한 얼굴로 말했다.

트찰라는 샘을 바라보며 인상을 찌푸렸다. "도망자 신세에서 벗어나고 있는 것에 더 가깝소. 이것은 다소 복잡한 계획이오, 샘. 결실을 보기까지는 시간이 걸릴 거요."

"우리는 상당한 진전을 이뤄냈죠." 스티브가 말했다. "여기서 더 해야 할 일은 없을까요? 의회에서 로스를 쫓아내기 위해 냇과 토니가 노력하고 있는 건 알고 있습니다."

"날려버릴 게 더 없나 스티브가 궁금하다는데요." 버키가 씩 웃으며 말뜻을 알려주었다. 트찰라도 마주 웃었고, 그처럼 편안해 보이는 버키의 모습에 기뻐했다. 그리고 스티브는 눈을 굴렸다.

"지금 당장 날려버릴 것은 없소. 모든 일이 순조롭게 진행된다면 지모의 재판 이후에 더 할 일이 많을 거요."

"그래도 하고 싶은 일이 몇 가지 있는데—"

거기서부터 모임은 평상시의 격식 없는 자리와 (시크릿) 어벤저스의 회의 사이를 오갔고, 다음 몇 주 동안의 행동 계획이 결정되고서야 잦아들었다. 모임이 끝나고 트찰라가 다음 회의에 갈 준비를 하고 있었을 때, 스티브와 샘의 뒤를 따라나서던 버키가 문간에서 멈춰섰다.

"내일 약속 변동 없는 거죠?" 내일은 트찰라가 오랫동안 기다려온 공식 휴가였고, 어떻게 되느냐에 따라 적어도 절반은 버키와 함께 보낼 계획이었다. 버키의 입술에 떠오른 짓궂은 웃음으로 봐서는 바라는 대로 잘 될 것이다. 만일 버키와의 데이트가 약간의 입맞춤과 진한 페팅으로 끝나더라도 충분히 만족스러울 테지만, 버키의 뜨거운 눈빛에 트찰라는 더 많은 것을 바라기 시작했다.

"국제적인 재난 상황이 없는 한 그렇소."

"좋아요." 버키가 고개를 숙이고 수줍은 미소를 피워냈다. "내일이 기대돼요."

"나도 그렇소." 트찰라는 속절없이 마주 웃고 말았다.

* * *

다행스럽게도 트찰라는 최대한 왕의 의무에서 벗어나 공식 휴가의 절반을 홀로 보냈다. 전화나 이메일, 메시지도 없었고, 회의 및 검토해야 할 법안, 발표해야 하는 성명서도 없었다. 그런 까닭에 아침나절부터 궁전을 둘러싸고 있는 밀림의 절벽을 따라 거닌 후, 우뚝 솟아오른 흑표범상을 찾아갔다. 그곳에서는 폭포의 함성과 함께 그의 걱정거리까지 떠내려갔다. 블랙 팬서의 역할을 이어받은 이후로 트찰라는 흑표범상을 찾아갈 때마다 기이한 감각을 배로 느꼈고, 동시에 그 광대함에 위축되었으며, 아주 오래된 견고함 앞에서 초라해졌다. 하지만 어째서인지 그의 내면에도 그러한 광대함이 내재되어 있었고, 그 때문에 불안해할 법한데도 불안해한 적이 없었다. 블랙 팬서가 되는 것은 쉬웠다. 그리고 왕이 되는 것은, 그다지 쉽지 않았다.

태양이 더 높은 하늘로 올라가기 시작하자 트찰라는 독서로 오후를 보내기 위해 궁전으로 돌아왔다. 최근 들어서 독서는 드문 호사가 되었는데, 갈수록 늘어나는 일 때문에 피해를 입은 취미 중 하나였다. 하지만 책은 트찰라의 주의를 끌지 못했다. 데이트에 대한 기대감이 책을 읽는 내도록 뭉근하지만 뜨겁게 부풀어 올랐기 때문이다.

버키가 트리거 워드라는 시한폭탄에서 벗어난 이후로 몇 주간, 트찰라는 짐을 덜어낸 버키와 함께 시간을 보낼 기회를 얻었다. 다시 정지 상태로 돌아갈 때까지 째각거리는 시계도 없고, 끔찍한 기억을 들춰내는 일도 없다보니 버키는 더욱 충만하게 이 세상을 살고 있는 것 같았다. 그게 아니더라도 조심스럽게 거리를 유지하던 버키의 일부분이 이제는 가까워진 기분이었다. 그는 더 편하게 웃었고, 조금 더 많은 이야기를 했다. 버키는 아직도 맨디사와 함께 작업하고 있었는데, 그의 회복 속도는 이제 힘겨운 단거리 달리기보다는 가벼운 마라톤 경기에 더 가까웠다. 그래서인지 버키의 어깨와 얼굴에 자리하던 피로감도 지금은 어느 정도 사라진 상태였다. 그가 오랜 전쟁 전에 그랬던 것처럼 태평스러운 소년도 아니고, 그 소년으로 만들어진 망가지고 상처 입은 병사도 아니라면, 그는 그 둘의 혼합물이라고 할 수 있었다. 바로 평화의 가능성을 목전에 둔 남자였다. 그 남자는 알만한 가치가 있는 사람이었고, 트찰라는 그 남자에 대해 알아가고 싶었다.

하지만 일정을 고려해보면 말처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 트찰라에게는 버키와 함께 보낼 시간이 많지 않았는데, 그래도 시간이 날 때마다 궁전 정원에서 버키를 찾아냈다. 그곳에서 버키는 공책에 일지를 쓰거나 글을 읽으면서 고양이들과 함께 햇살이 비치는 따뜻한 벤치에 앉아 있었다. 그는 고집스럽게 이 시대를 "미래"라고 부르며 자신이 배운 새롭고 흥미로운 사실들을 트찰라에게 이야기하곤 했고, 와칸다에 대해 몇 가지 질문을 하기도 했다. 가끔은 트레이닝 룸에서 만나 스파링을 하거나 그냥 샌드백을 치기만 할 때도 있었다. 더 드물게는 모두가 잠든 깊은 밤에 복도와 발코니를 배회하다가 서로를 발견했다. 그 순간에 두 사람은 많은 말을 하지 않는 편이었는데, 악몽이나 한밤중의 걱정도 털어놓지 않았다. 그런 밤이면 곁에 있는 이의 조용한 위안으로 충분했다.

두 사람 모두 미숙한 만큼 평범하게 우정을 쌓고 있었던 건지도 모르지만, 트찰라는 그다지 나쁜 편은 아니라고 생각했다. 버키는 쉽게 호감이 가는 사람이었다. 적어도 트찰라만큼은, 조심스럽던 버키가 경계를 푼 지금은 그렇게 생각했다. 거기엔 버키가 왕으로서의 트찰라에게 특별한 기대를 가지지 않고, 선입견도 거의 없었던 게 큰 도움이 되었다. 현재 버키가 거리낌 없이 보여주는 신뢰와 애정은 트찰라가 입은 권력의 망토가 아닌 다른 무언가에 기반을 두고 있었다. 트찰라는 언제나 버키가 자신을 바라본다던 스티브의 말이 조금 이해가 가기 시작한다고 생각했다.

그리고 조용히 불이 붙어 입맞춤을 나누었던 기억은 변함없이 불길을 유지하고 있었다. 몇 개월 전, 그들은 어떻게 될지 지켜보기로 합의했었다. 아직도 샘 윌슨이 경고한 "특별한 지옥"과 버키의 회복을 염두에 두고 있는 트찰라는 플러팅 이상의 행동을 신중하게 삼갔다. 자신이 버키의 몸을 얼마나 찬찬히 탐구하고 싶어 하는지는 중요하지 않았다. 그렇기 때문에 버키와의 관계가 친구로 남을 가능성도 있었다. 그것이 버키가 원하는 바라면 트찰라는 약간의 애석함과 성적인 좌절감 외에는 감정 상해하지 않으며 선선하게 받아들일 것이다. 어느 쪽이든 결국 버키에게 달렸지만, 버키는 플러팅을 받아주는 것과는 별개로 몇 주간 아무런 움직임도 보이지 않았다.

마침내 버키가 움직인 순간, 트찰라는 그 신호를 이해하지 못하고 하마터면 놓칠 뻔했다. 그때 두 사람은 정원에 있었는데, 결국 하루 쉬기로 했다는 트찰라의 말에 버키가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 미심쩍다는 듯이 바라보았다.

"정말 평범하게 하루 쉬는 거 맞아요? 아니면, 그러니까, 말로만 쉰다고 하고 계속 일해야 하는 건 아니고요?"

"그대의 말대로 평범하게 쉬는 게 맞소. 비상사태가 발생하지 않는 이상은."

"흠. 뭘 할 거예요?"

"아직 확실하지는 않지만, 얼마 동안 가지 못했던 흑표범상까지 하이킹을 할까 하오."

"괜찮네요. 혹시 하루종일 걸려요?"

"아니, 이른 오후가 되면 돌아올 것 같소." 트찰라는 멍하니 어떻게 휴일을 보낼지 고민하느라 아랫입술을 질겅거리던 버키에게 크게 신경 쓰지 못했다.

"그럼 저녁에 시간 낼 수 있어요?"

"왜 안 되겠소. 다만 스티브가 요리하게 두진 맙시다." 스티브가 만든 요리는... 음, 스티브의 예술적 재능이 시각적인 면에만 쏠렸다고 할 수 있었다. 그래도 트찰라는 버키와 스티브, 그리고 다른 이들과 함께하는 저녁이 즐거울 것이라고 생각했다. 이미 몇 차례 그들과 함께 식사를 한 적이 있는데, 편안하게 격식에 얽매이지 않은 자리는 딱딱한 공식 만찬을 마친 뒤 위안이 되어주었다. 비록 스티브가 요리를 하려고 하는 건 유감스러웠지만. "그 전에 스파링을 하는 건 어떻소? 아니, 휴일에 하긴 좀 그런가?"

버키는 그를 뚫어지게 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. "스티브가 왜 요리를—" 그는 트찰라가 어떻게 이해했는지를 깨닫고 몸을 움츠렸다. "내 말은 우리 둘만, 음, 그게—"

"아. _아_. 물론이오. 휴일을 마무리하기에 몹시 반가운 방법이 될 것 같소." 트찰라가 버키를 향해 매력적이고 기쁨에 찬 미소를 지은 반면, 버키는 얼굴을 붉히며 자조했다.

"옛날에는 이런 거 잘했는데. 네, 뭐, 그 전에 스파링을 하는 것도 좋죠."

"그렇다면 그건 데이트로군."

* * *

트찰라가 트레이닝 룸에 들어가자, 버키는 손에 감긴 테이프를 풀다 말고 고개를 들어 미소를 보냈다. 버키의 상기된 얼굴과 가벼운 땀으로 번들거리는 피부, 그리고 짧게 묶은 머리카락이 이루 말할 수 없이 매력적으로 흘러내리기 시작한 것을 보면 이미 샌드백으로 몇 라운드를 끝낸 모양이었다. "휴일은 잘 보내고 있어요?"

"물론이오. 그리고 고맙소. 와칸다는 여전히 건재하고, 그 사실에 기분도 훨씬 나아졌소."

버키가 "그것 봐, 그렇게 어려운 일도 아니었잖아?" 라는 표정으로 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 트찰라가 픽 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 몸을 풀기 시작했고, 몸을 푸는 내내 버키가 보내는 감상적인 시선의 무게를 느낄 수 있었다.

"오늘은 어떻게 지냈소?" 트찰라가 버키에게 물었다.

"어, 평소랑 똑같았죠. 치료받기, 21세기 따라잡기, 독서하기."

21세기 따라잡기는 버키가 하루 대부분을 위키피디아에서 보내는 것부터 샘과 스콧 등 다른 사람들이 21세기를 이해하는 데 필수적이라고 생각하는 영화나 TV 쇼를 보여주려고 버키와 스티브를 자리에 앉히는 것까지 모든 것을 포함했다. 트찰라가 보기엔 버키와 샘이 대중문화에 대해 논쟁을 한답시고 서로를 약 올리기 위한 핑계 같았지만 말이다.

"오늘의 21세기 따라잡기 주제는 무엇이었소?"

버키는 스타트렉이 최고라는 것에 대한 끝이 없는 논쟁으로 트찰라를 즐겁게 해주었고, 그동안 트찰라는 너그럽고 애정이 가득한 얼굴로 귀를 기울이며 준비 운동을 마무리했다. 수다스러운 버키는 아직도 좀 신기하게 느껴졌지만, 트찰라는 그토록 생기발랄하고 편안해하는 버키의 모습을 보는 게 좋았다.

"오늘은 삼판양승제로?" 두 사람 모두 스파링 매트 위에 자리를 잡자 트찰라가 물어보았다.

"좋아요." 곧바로 버키가 탐색용 잽을 날렸다.

최근 들어 버키와의 스파링은 싸움보다 춤이라고 할 수 있었는데, 버키가 트리거 워드에서 해방되면서 약간의 즐거움이 피어나게 되었다. 그들은 이제 서로의 리듬과 한계를 잘 알았고, 서로에게 상처 입힐 걱정 없이 향상된 속도와 힘을 사용할 정도로 편한 사이가 되었다. 그렇게 트찰라는 자신의 육체와 말재간을 이용해 슬쩍 과시하고, 애를 태울 기회를 잡았다. 어쨌든 이건 데이트였다. 그 말은 즉 유혹이 상정되어 있다는 의미였고, 트찰라는 사람을 유혹하는 데 꽤나 능숙했다. 물론 스파링을 통해서 유혹한다는 건 좀 새로운 전략이었지만.

어쩌면 버키에게는 새로운 전략이 아닐 수도 있었다. 트찰라가 보통 페인팅과 펀치를 선호할 때, 버키는 홀딩과 그래플을 사용할 기회를 노리며 경기를 팽팽하게 유지했다. 한 사람이 홀딩을 시도하고 다른 한 사람이 빠져나오는 동안, 트찰라의 초점은 거친 숨소리와 뜨거운 피부가 손아귀에서 미끄러지는 감각에 쏠려 있었다. 그는 버키에게 초크를 걸려고 하다가 고개를 돌린 버키의 측면에서 두드러지는 기다란 속눈썹에 정신이 팔리고 말았다. 그 찰나의 망설임을 버키가 기회로 삼아 무게 중심을 바꾸고 트찰라의 균형을 무너뜨려 매트 위에 쓰러트렸다.

버키는 트찰라를 내려다보며 늑대처럼 웃었다. 그가 트찰라의 둔부 위에 올라탄 채 꼼짝 못하게끔 양팔을 붙잡자 비브라늄 팔의 손아귀에 멍이 들 것만 같았다.

"삼세판에서 첫승인데, 상은 없어요?"

"오, 내기를 하자는 말이오?" 트찰라가 천천히 미소를 지으면서 실험적으로 엉덩이를 굴렸고, 버키는 놀란 듯이 숨을 들이켰다.

"네." 버키가 재빨리 몸을 숙여 거칠게 입을 맞춘 후 벌떡 일어섰다.

그러한 내기는 동기부여가 되었기 때문에 트찰라는 지체하지 않고 다리를 걸었다. 버키는 재빨리 피했고, 새로운 경기가 본격적으로 시작되었다. 이번에는 트찰라가 버키를 제압했는데, 땀에 젖은 훤한 맨목이 바로 트찰라가 얻은 상이었다. 그는 짭조름한 맛을 느끼면서 맥박이 팔딱이는 자리에 천천히 입술을 내리눌렀고, 계속해서 입술을 가져다 대는 동안 가늘게 떠는 버키에게서 신음을 이끌어냈다. 그 즉시 트찰라는 다시 한번 더 그 소리가 듣고 싶어졌다. 뒤로 물러서서 버키를 바라보니 그는 욕망 때문에 몽롱해진 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 있었다.

"이제 동점이군. 승자는 무엇을 얻게 되오?" 트찰라가 물었다.

버키는 멍하니 눈을 깜빡였다. "무엇이든지. 무엇이든, 그냥—" 버키의 목소리는 낮고 갈라져 있었는데, 트찰라는 도무지 참을 수가 없었다. 그는 다시 한번 더 몸을 숙여 입을 맞췄고, 버키는 더욱 깊숙이 받아들이고자 입술을 벌리면서 나긋나긋하게 몸에 힘을 풀었다. 그리고 사실, 상황은 트찰라가 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 진행되었다. 그러나 사소한 접촉이 있을 때마다 민감한 버키의 반응에는, 더욱 많은 접촉을 갈구하는 것처럼 허리를 활처럼 젖히는 버키의 태도에는 아찔하고 마약 같은 무언가가 있었다. 그래서 트찰라는 경기를 계속할 핑계를 버리고, 몇 개월간 억눌러왔던 욕구에 따라 버키에게 입을 맞추기 시작했다. 몇 개월 전, 첫 키스가 약속했던 열기가 이곳에 있었다. 그것은 여름 햇살의 열기였고, 거대한 화염보다는 안정적이고 포괄적인 종류의 온기였다.

결국 버키가 숨이 차서 물러나자 트찰라는 버키의 옆으로 굴러 누웠고, 두 사람 다 조금씩 숨을 씨근거렸다.

"계획이 있었는데, 이건 계획에 없었거든요. 저녁을 먹고, 그리고, 어, 바닥이 아니라—" 버키가 횡설수설했다.

트찰라가 소리 내어 웃고는 자리에서 일어나 버키에게 손을 내밀었고, 버키가 일어서자마자 안쪽으로 끌어당겨 짧게 입을 맞췄다. "저녁은 건너뛰고 바로 침대를 찾는 것은 어떻소."

버키가 격하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "네, 좋은 생각이에요."

* * *

두 사람은 그런대로 품위 있는 방식으로 트찰라의 거처에 도착했다. 비록 트찰라는 트레이닝 룸과 숙소 사이의 거리 때문에 이동하는 내내 후회하고 있었지만 말이다. 그들은 격식에 어긋나지 않는 선에서 최대한 빠르게 걸었는데, 버키가 자동차보다 빨리 달릴 수 있다는 걸 감안하면 그다지 빠른 속도는 아니었다.

"누구의 침대를 사용할 계획이었소?" 갑자기 궁금해진 트찰라가 물어보았다.

"음, 내 침대요?"

"그대는 스티브와 함께 객실을 쓰고 있지 않소."

"그래서 오늘 밤은 들어오지 말라고 했죠. 민망해지기 싫으면."

"그럼 그대와 스티브는..." 뒤에서 나키아와 오코예가 적당한 거리를 유지하고 있었지만, 여전히 목소리가 닿을 거리에 있었다. 그래도 내기판을 정리하기에는 지금이 가장 적절한 시기인 것 같았다. 버키와 스티브가 정말 연인이라면 버키가 여기까지 오지도 않았을 테지만, 트찰라는 아직도 궁금했다.

버키는 트찰라를 바라보며 인상을 찌푸렸다. "당신, 가정 파괴범 같은 짓은 안 하잖아요." 스티브와 버키가 정확히 어떤 사이인지 아주 확실한 대답은 아니었다. 트찰라는 문을 열고 버키를 안쪽으로 안내하는 동안 나키아를 향해 사과하듯이 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그러고는 문을 닫기 전, 당황스러움에 화가 난 나키아의 얼굴을 보고 터지려는 웃음을 억눌렀다.

트찰라의 침실은 많은 사람들이 기대할 법한 왕의 숙소에 비해 다소 수수했다. 부분적으로는 공식적인 왕의 처소가 아직 필요하지 않다는 게 그 이유였다. 트찰라가 아직 미혼인 데다가 아버지가 머물던 곳에서 휑뎅그렁하니 혼자서 지내고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 게다가 트찰라에게 호사스러운 취향이 있는 것도 아니었다. 적어도 인테리어 디자인과 건축적인 문제에서는 그랬다. 버키가 흥미롭게, 하지만 특별한 경외감이나 불쾌감 없이 실내를 둘러보자, 트찰라는 다행스럽게 생각하고 마음대로 둘러보게 내버려 두었다. 지형지물이 대강 파악될 때까지 버키가 불편해하지 않을까 걱정스러웠지만, 조금 더 참고 기다릴 수 있었다.

그리고 버키는 무엇인가로 하여금 트찰라가 누구인지 다시 한번 상기한 듯했다. 천천히 거실을 한 바퀴 도는 동안 팔짱을 끼고 갑자기 머뭇거리는 모습을 보였기 때문에 알 수 있었다.

"이걸 먼저 물어봤어야 했는데—괜찮아요? 이 일로 스캔들이 나지는 않을까요? 그러니까 당신은 왕인데, 난—왕족이라던가 다른 사람들이 적합하다고 생각할 상대가 아니잖아요. 게다가 도망자고—왕의 남편—그걸 뭐라고 하는지도 모르겠지만..." 버키가 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 인상을 찌푸리면서 목소리를 줄였다.

"부군."

"네, 그거요. 어쨌든, 부군이 되고 싶은 마음은 없어요."

트찰라가 버키에게 다가가 불안이 가라앉기를 바라며 느슨하게 껴안았다. 버키는 한숨을 내쉬고 트찰라의 어깨에 머리를 떨구었다. "특별한 스캔들은 없을 거요. 내기판에서 얼마간의 돈과 이익이 오가겠지만—”

"내기요?" 버키가 호기심에 고개를 들며 물었다.

지금 당장 내기에 대한 설명은 하지 않는 게 좋을 것 같다고, 그런 생각을 한 트찰라가 어렵사리 이어서 말했다. "와칸다는 왕자나 왕의 연애에 지나치게 호들갑을 떨지 않소. 도라 밀라제는 사랑받는 자들이라는 의미로, 현재는 의례적인 의미일 뿐이지만 나의 약혼녀들이라오. 부군이나 왕비를 정하는 과정은 장담하건대, 우리가 지금 하고 있는 일과는 완전히 다를 것이오."

"그래서 우리가 지금 뭘 하고 있는 건데요?" 버키가 포옹에서 벗어나 예리하고 호기심 많은 눈으로 트찰라를 바라보았다. 그 질문에 불만스럽거나 언짢은 기색은 없었고, 오로지 솔직한 호기심뿐이었다.

“우리는 동료 전사이자 서로에게 기쁨과 위안을 주는 친구요. 그러니 비밀로 하거나 부끄러워할 필요도 없지." 버키는 고개를 끄덕이며 안도했다. "다만 꼭 말해야 할 것이 있는데... 내게는 그 어떤 관계나 의무보다도 와칸다가 가장 중요하오. 언제나. 이해하겠소?"

"네, 이해해요. 당신도 나한테 가장 중요한 건 스티브라는 거 알고 있죠?"

"물론이오." 트찰라는 그렇게 대답하고서 유치한 음담패설을 하고 싶은 것을 꾹 참았다. 그는 버키가 말하고자 하는 바를 이해했다. 그들이 정확히 어떤 관계이건 간에 스티브와 버키는 서로를 가장 우선시하는 게 틀림없었다. "그렇다면 합의에 도달한 셈이구려."

"그렇죠." 버키가 미소를 머금고는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 트찰라를 잡아당겨 달콤한 키스를 건넸다. "우리 침대를 찾으러 가기로 하지 않았어요?"

"이제 찾으러 갑시다." 트찰라가 버키의 손을 붙잡고 침대로 이끌었다.

* * *

트찰라의 침대를 본 버키가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "침대 크기가 스티브랑 처음 살았던 아파트하고 비슷한 것 같은데."

"침대에 대한 얘기를 나누는 것도 좋지만, 좀 더 흥미로운 다른 주제는 어떻소." 트찰라가 슬며시 버키를 침대 쪽으로 밀고는 그 뒤를 쫓았다.

버키는 벌써부터 옷을 벗기 시작하면서 싱글거리는 얼굴로 침대에 다가갔다. 스파링이 끝난 직후였으므로 트찰라와 버키는 여전히 땀투성이에 맨발이었는데, 그렇기 때문에 조용히 옷을 벗어 던지는 것은 순식간의 일이었다. 성기가 맞닿자 두 사람 모두 헐떡임을 토해냈고, 그 와중에 트찰라가 버키의 허리께에 올라타 눈앞에 놓인 근육과 따뜻한 피부가 부드럽게 퍼지는 것을 마음껏 두 눈에 담았다. 아주 많은 시간을 들여 버키의 의수를 제작한 이후로 피부와 비브라늄이 만나는 경계를 따라서 난 흉터는 그리 놀랍지 않았다. 하지만 지금은 느긋하게 음부까지 이어지는 엷은 배렛나루에, 엉덩이의 모양새에, 탄탄한 근육질의 몸통과 허벅지에 집중했다. 트찰라와 마찬가지로 이미 반쯤 발기한 버키는 발가벗은 제 몸에는 신경 쓰지 않고, 두 손을 뻗어 스치듯이 트찰라의 몸을 훑어내리며 의도적으로 둔부를 건드렸다. 그러자 열이 오른 트찰라의 피부와 비브라늄 팔의 대조에 소름이 일어났다.

버키는 몸을 앞으로 숙여 탐색적이면서도 조심스럽게 입을 맞췄는데, 아까 전의 체념은 이제 어느 정도 사라져있었다. 그러나 트찰라가 물러난 순간, 버키는 걱정될 정도로 불안한 기색을 보였다. 이전의 나른한 편안함은 잃어버린 채, 몸속에서 낮은 소리로 울리기 시작하는 긴장감이 감돌았다. 트찰라는 진정되기를 바라며 버키의 엉덩이를 엄지로 둥글게 문질렀다.

"괜찮소?"

버키가 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕인 후, 심호흡을 했다. "미안해요. 그냥—오랜만이다 보니까, 가끔씩 모든 게 너무 강렬하게 느껴져요."

"굳이 계속할 필요는 없소. 혹시라도 그만두고 싶거든 그만두자는 한마디만 하면 되오."

트찰라는 버키를, 그의 얼굴과 흉부에 피어오르는 홍조를, 아래로 길게 뻗은 속눈썹을 이모저모 뜯어보았다. 버키는 아름다웠다. 그리고 불현듯 누군가 이런 식으로 버키를 바라본 지, 버키의 나신을 무기가 아닌 보듬어야 할 무언가로 바라본 지 수십 년은 되었으리라는 것을 통렬하게 깨달았다. 버키가 그렇게 쉽게 부서지지 않는다는 건 알고 있었다. 그런데도 트찰라는 여전히 분유리만큼 섬약하고 사랑스러운 것을 손에 쥔 기분이었다. 그 이유는 분명하게도 버키가 아무것도 감추지 않기 때문이었다. 버키가 다시 고개를 들어 트찰라를 힐끗 바라본 순간, 그 눈빛에는 불안과 신뢰가 비등하게 담겨져 있었다. 그리고 그것이 트찰라의 가슴에 아릿한 통증을 일으켰다.

"멈추지 마요." 버키가 말했다.

"그렇다면 천천히 합시다."

"네."

그렇게 두 사람은 지독하게 느린 입맞춤을 주고받고, 부드러운 손으로 서로의 몸을 어루만지며 트레이닝 룸에서의 달뜬 템포를 좀 더 섬세하고 신중한 것으로 바꾸었다. 버키는 다시 조금씩 긴장을 풀었고, 트찰라는 작은 한숨과 신음 하나하나를 승리처럼, 흥분되는 자극처럼 느꼈다. 더욱 미칠 것 같은 것은 버키가 그를 어루만지는 태도였다. 조심스럽고 느릿하면서 경이로워하듯이, 열띤 시선과 짝을 이루는 그 손길은 도무지 참을 수가 없을 지경이었다. 이제는 둘 다 완전히 발기한 채 서로에게 성기를 흔들고, 맞비벼서 생기는 마찰로 불충분한 자극을 받으면서 수음을 하고 있었다.

"제발." 버키가 트찰라의 어깨를 따라 멍이 들 것처럼 진하게 입을 맞추며 속살거렸다.

"왜 그러시오?" 그렇게 묻긴 했지만, 트찰라는 버키가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알 것 같았다. 그는 벌써 프리컴으로 선단이 젖은 버키의 성기를 손에 쥐고 시험 삼아 한번 어루만져 보았다. 그러자 버키가 거의 고통스러울 정도로 트찰라의 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐며 그 밑에서 몸을 떨었고, 괴로워하는 듯한 소리를 냈다. 트찰라는 느리지만 꾸준하게 버키의 성기를 어루만졌고, 매끄러운 피부의 감촉과 쾌락에 사정하는 버키의 아름다운 모습에 열중했다. "그대는 이렇게나 아름답소."

"더 빨리." 버키가 거의 정신 나간 속도로 거리를 좁히면서 간신히 말을 내뱉었는데, 트찰라는 그 말대로 할 수밖에 없었다. 트찰라 본인도 고통스러울 정도로 빳빳하게 발기해서 민감한 상태였고, 움직임 하나하나에 욱신거렸지만, 아직은 사정하고 싶지 않았고, 마지막으로 미루고 싶었다. 그리고 버키가 사정하며 축 늘어진 순간, 그도 버키를 따라 한계에 도달할 뻔했다. 버키는 트찰라를 끌어당겨 오래도록 느릿한 키스를 나눈 후, 슬며시 위치를 바꿔 그의 위에 올라탔다. 그 상태로 두 사람은 시트로 서로의 몸을 닦아내려고 성의 없는 노력을 기울였다.

"괜찮았소?" 트찰라가 물어보자, 버키는 심박수가 내려가는 동안 만족스럽다는 듯이 콧소리를 냈다.

버키의 손은 아무리 만져도 부족한 것처럼 계속해서 트찰라의 몸을 더듬고 있었다. 잠시 후, 버키는 호기심 많은 손길로 트찰라를 전율하게 하며 그의 성기를 가볍게 훑었다. "어떻게 하고 싶어요?"

트찰라는 이 질문에 어떻게 대답할지 고민하는 데 오랜 시간을 보냈다. "괜찮다면, 그대를 안고 싶소." 버키는 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 낮은 탄성과 신음 그 중간쯤 되는 소리를 냈다.

"네, 그렇게—부탁해요. 네."

"참으로 정중하구려." 트찰라는 마치 작은 애원 하나에 아무것도 해주기 싫어진 것처럼 약을 올렸다.

그는 버키를 엎드리게 한 다음, 침대 옆에 있는 탁자에서 윤활유를 가져와 손가락으로 뒤를 풀어주기 시작했다.

"힘들다면 말해야 하오."

그에 버키는 앓는 소리를 낼 뿐이었다. 그의 탄탄한 등허리 근육은 느슨하게 이완되었고, 두 팔은 베개를 하나 감싸 안았다. 트찰라는 버키의 척추뼈를 따라 입술을 내리누르고는 손가락을 감싼 내벽의 뜨겁고 꽉 조이는 감각을 즐겼다. 비록 그 감각이 남아있는 인내심을 시험하긴 했지만, 느리게 한결같은 속도를 유지했다.

"어서, 더, 빨리, 괜찮으니까." 버키가 숨을 헐떡였다.

트찰라는 버키의 목을 뒤덮은 머리카락을 치워내고, 땀에 젖은 목덜미와 귀 뒤의 부드럽고 연약한 피부에 입을 맞췄다. 버키는 베개를 꼭 껴안으면서 신음을 흘렸고, 비브라늄 팔의 플레이트가 기다란 파문이 일렁거리듯 움직였다. 트찰라는 남은 손으로 버키의 머리카락을 쓸어넘기고는 전립선에 닿게끔 손가락을 구부리며 하나를 더 밀어 넣었다. 그러자 버키가 신음을 내뱉고 엉덩이에 경련을 일으키며 더욱 속도를 내도록 트찰라를 자극했다. 트찰라는 점차 숨을 가쁘게 몰아쉬면서 속도를 내고 싶어 했지만—조급함 때문에 버키를 다치게 할 마음은 없었다. 때문에 문제없이 삽입할 수 있을 때까지 꾸준히 느린 속도로 버키의 뒤를 넓혔다.

결국 버키가 얼이 나간 채로 애원의 말을 늘어놓게 되어서야 트찰라가 나지막이 말했다. "알겠소. 그대가 바라는 대로, 그대가 원하는 것이라면 무엇이든." 그러고는 콘돔을 씌우고 버키에게 삽입했다.

잠시 동안 숨이 막힐 듯한 기분에 사로잡힌 채 둘 중 어느 누구도 움직이지 않았다. 버키는 온몸이 불덩이 같았는데, 트찰라의 성기를 감싼 내벽과 손바닥 아래에 닿는 피부가 모두 열기로 가득했다. 그때 버키가 트찰라 쪽으로 몸을 바싹 당겼고, 트찰라는 무언가에 에워싸인 감각을 음미하며 최대한 오랫동안 길고 느리게 허리를 움직였다. 하지만 그것도 버키가 불만스럽게 으르렁거리기 전까지였다. "안 부서지니까 더 _세게_ 해요."

트찰라는 자신이 가진 힘과 혈기 때문에 조심스러워하는 것에 익숙했다. 하지만 이것이 버키가 원하는 바라면—그는 버키의 엉덩이를 움켜쥔 채 빠르고 거칠게 허리를 흔들었고, 철퍽거리며 살이 부딪히는 소리가 울리는 와중에 전립선에 닿을 정확한 각도를 찾아내려고 했다. 그리고 버키가 베개에 뺨을 묻은 채 신음을 내며 헉 하고 숨을 들이킨 순간, 제대로 찾아냈음을 깨달았다. 트찰라는 고작 발갛게 달아올라 사랑스러운 옆얼굴과 기다란 속눈썹이 나부끼는 눈만 볼 수 있었지만, 남아있는 이성으로 다음번에는 정면에서 버키의 얼굴을 보고 싶다고 생각했다.

트찰라는 그렇게, 아니 그 이상을 말하며 오르가즘 직전에 간절한 베개송사를 벌였다. 하지만 버키는 트찰라가 어깨를 깨물어 멍 자국을 남기고 손가락을 마주 얽으면서 더 거칠어질 때까지 꽉 조일 뿐이었다. 그리고 한순간 버키가 격렬하게 몸을 떨었고, 그가 또다시 절정에 다다를 것이라고 생각한 트찰라는 약간의 전율을 느낀 후에 성기를 빼냈다. 그가 콘돔을 처리하고 돌아오자마자 버키는 달콤하게 한숨을 짓고서 팔을 뻗었다. 그가 입을 맞추면서 가까이 파고들었는데, 그에 트찰라는 자기도 모르게 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그런 그에게 기분 좋게 나른함이 몰려왔고, 작은 태양과 함께 누워있는 것 같은 따뜻함이 느껴졌다.

"좋았어요? 괜찮았어요?" 버키가 속삭였다. 섹스의 여파로 버키의 머리카락은 헝클어져서 엉망이었고, 얼굴은 부드럽고 무방비해져 있었다.

"완벽했소." 버키가 천천히 빛이 나는 것만 같은 커다란 미소를 지었고, 트찰라는 그 순간의 소박한 행복에 취해 입술이 아플 만큼 커다란 미소로 답했다. 버키는 트찰라의 환희가 진실인지 가늠해보려는 듯 그의 얼굴에 손을 가져갔다.

"맞아요. 완벽했어요."

아직 잠들고 싶지 않았던 그들은 나른한 입맞춤을 주고받았다. 트찰라에겐 흐뭇하면서도 놀랍게도, 얼마 지나지 않아 버키가 또다시 발기했다. 트찰라는 움푹 파인 버키의 쇄골을 빨아당겨 키스 마크를 남기다가 물러서서 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 민망해진 버키는 새빨갛게 얼굴을 붉힌 채 한 손으로 눈을 가렸다.

"이게 무슨 꼴이야."

"내가 잘하고 있나 보오." 트찰라가 손을 뻗어 버키의 성기를 한 차례 어루만지자 버키가 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다.

"혈청 때문인 것 같은데요." 버키가 트찰라의 손에 아랫도리를 부비며 웅얼거렸다.

"이 문제는 조사가 필요할 것 같소." 트찰라는 그렇게 말하고서 아주 철저한 조사에 착수했다. 조사는 밤이 지나도록 계속되었지만, 문제없었다. 트찰라는 집요한 조사관이었다.

* * *

다음날, 두 사람은 버키의 블로우잡과 왕실 직원이 제공한 풍성한 아침 식사 덕분에 어색함을 피할 수 있었다. 버키가 자리에서 일어나 짧게 입을 맞추고 떠날 것처럼 굴었을 때, 트찰라는 조간 브리핑을 읽고 휴일 동안의 뉴스를 따라잡고 있었다.

"난 스티브랑 다른 팀원들을 만나러 가봐야 해요. 오늘 아침에 하이드라의 정보를 검토하기로 했거든요. 나중에... 그 미친 일정에서 시간이 나면 그때 봐요."

"잠깐, 함께 갑시다. 그리고 그대와 스파링을 하고 식사를 할 시간은 앞으로도 틈틈이 낼 수 있을 것 같소."

버키가 싱긋 웃었다. "뭐, 당신도 알다시피 내 일정은 널널해요."

두 사람은 등 뒤로 도라 밀라제를 이끌고 트찰라의 집무실과 스티브의 팀에게 배정된 회의실이 위치하는 행정관으로 향했다. 트찰라의 머릿속은 이미 오늘 하루 일과로 가득 차 있었지만, 그 이면에는 격렬한 밤의 기분 좋은 뻐근함이 남아 얼굴 위에 작은 미소를 띄워 올렸다. 어제는 정말 멋진 휴일이었고, 그런 시간을 좀 더 자주 가져야 할 듯싶었다.

회의실에 도착한 뒤, 트찰라는 버키와 함께 스티브와 샘, 그리고 다른 이들에게 짧은 인사를 건넸다. 스티브는 그들을 한번 쳐다보더니 정답게 눈을 굴리며 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"좋은 밤 보냈어?"

" _끝내주는_ 밤을 보냈어." 버키가 더없이 행복한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 아마 트찰라도 똑같이 바보 같은 미소를 짓고 있었을 것이다.

"동감하는 바요. 덕분에 휴일을 훌륭하게 마무리 지었소."

샘은 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 절레절레 고개를 저었다. "반즈, 네 인생도 참 믿기지가 않는다. 1년 전만 해도 말 그대로 서로 목숨 걸고 싸웠잖아."

제 인생이 믿기지 않는 건 트찰라도 마찬가지였다. 지금쯤 왕이 될 것이라는, 혹은 고아가 될 것이라는 생각은 해본 적이 없었다. 어벤저스와 함께 일하게 되는 것도, 살인자가 되기 직전의 상황에 이르러 결국 마지막 순간에야 물러서게 되는 것도 예상하지 못했다. 게다가 윈터 솔저를 좋아하게 되리라고는 정말 상상조차 하지 못했다. 하지만 아버지는 항상 이렇게 이야기했다. 인생의 고난과 선물을 모두 동등하게 받아들여야 한다고, 그 두 가지로 인해 더욱 훌륭한 사람이 될 수 있다고. 트찰라는 아버지가 보기에 자신이 더 나은 사람이 되었기를 바랐다.

"지금이 더 낫소." 트찰라는 마지막으로 버키에게 미소를 보낸 후, 회의실을 떠나 왕으로서의 일과를 시작했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 역주 : (1) 생체시스템과의 상호 작용을 위한 요소 / (2) 특정 범죄에 이해관계를 가진 당사자가 모두 모여 그 범죄가 미친 영향, 피해의 회복, 그리고 그 범죄가 장래에 가진 함의를 도출하는 과정 / (3) 다음과 같은 대사로 유명하다. "넌 내 아버지를 죽였지. 죽을 준비를 해라." / (4) 와칸다의 수도 비르닌 자나(Birnin Zana)의 별칭 / (5) 과거의 중요한 인물에게 향했던 감정이나 태도를 무의식적으로 치료자에게 향하는 것 / (6) 마약으로 인한 불쾌한 환각 상태 / (7) 긴박한 위협 앞에서 자동적으로 나타나는 생리적 각성 상태 / (8) 상대를 속이는 동작


End file.
